Fire's Reign
by S. A. Carter
Summary: Loyalty, Fate, Faith, Love, & Passion are all put to the test. Embry Pultina has always walked confidently, but when someone puts a crack in that confidence, Embry has to face strange feelings. What if the person responsible for that crack is Ren Laroche.
1. The Fire Keeps Burning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Nightshade characters, but I made up Embry, Arson, & Blaise.

Chapter One

_Embry_

_Fire has always been and, seemingly, will always remain, the most terrible of the elements."_

-Harry Houdini

The sky lit up as lightning flashed across it. The rain was beginning to let up though, it had been pouring down hard earlier. A growl worked it's way up from my throat as I pushed open the heavy, solid door to the Academy.

I snarled in surprise as a sword was as my chest as soon as I stepped in. If I had taken a stop closer it would have pierced my chest. I pulled the hood of my cloak off, and glared at the wielder of the sword.

"Nice to see you too, Connor. I would appreciate it if you moved your sword from my chest. Before I'm forced to rip your whole arm off." I snarled, flashing my sharpened canines at him.

"Embry!" Connor said in surprise, not hesitating to lower his sword, "Where the heck have you been?"

"Where do you think? I've been doing what Anika told me to do." I pushed past him, taking my cloak off as I looked around. The halls were lit, but they were empty. I tossed my cloak at Connor, who fumbled to catch it.

"Uh...thanks." He mumbled, hanging it up to dry. Droplets of rain were still rolling off of it.

"No problem. Where is everyone?" I glanced at him, running a hand through my hair.

"Dinner. It's a celebration." Connor stood next to me, a giant grin on his face, "We got big shot."

I stared at him for a moment, processing what he said. When I got it, I couldn't help the big grin the spread across my face, "The Scion? He's here. As in he's here in the Academy, working with us?"

Connor nodded, then laughed as my face turned from a grin to one of pure shock.

"Come on, Em. If I didn't know any better I would think you thought we couldn't do it." Connor's smile grew even wider as he looked at what I was wearing, "What was Anika having you do? That's the shortest skirt I've ever seen!"

"Shut up. Or I'm telling Adne." I replied, frowning. It hadn't been my idea to wear this crap. The tight, dark green tube top wasn't that bad. The black leather skirt was however, it made me want to go crawl in a corner and shield myself from the world. It was way to short for my liking. I liked the boots though, they were heels and they stopped at my ankle.

"Oh, yeah 'cause that'd kill me." Connor rolled his eyes, "Come on, you can come to dinner. You're already so dressed up." He winked at me.

"I swear to God, Connor. I'm telling her. Then I'm ripping your eyes out." I grumbled as I fell into step with him as he headed towards the dining room.

"Awe, don't go getting all mad, Embry. I'm just joking. Hey, did you do something new with you hair?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

I subconsciously ran a hand through my dark brown, almost black, hair. It was the same as it had always been. Barely brushing at my waist.

"My hair is the same. What're you talking about?" I glared at him, trying not to snarl. A growl rumbled in my throat though.

"Whoa, girl. Chill. I'm just trying to change your mind about ripping my eyes out." He sent me a sly smile, that I rolled my eyes too. Connor stopped outside the dining room, his smile fading. I could hear the laughter from inside the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head. Connor never went from a joke to pure quiet.

"Before you go in, you should know something." He looked guilty, and I stiffened.

"What?" I growled, it echoed through the empty halls.

"We brought the Pack. He refused to do anything without them. The Alpha female, Calla, is here." Connor took a step back, out of the reach of my fists.

I began to shake in fury, they had told me that they weren't going to involve the girl. Instead of saying anything to Connor, I ripped open the dining room door, it screamed in protest as it struggled to stay on the hinges. The room fell completely silent.

I stepped in, my eyes assessing everything. Anika stood when she saw me, a smile on her face. At her table with her, were Guardians. Ones that I met once, ones I swore I was going to get revenge on.

The Alpha female stood up when Anika did, her eyes narrowed in my direction. Her golden eyes bore into my emerald ones. The Scion, stood next to her. A confused look on his face. The others at their table stayed in their seats, watching me.

"Where are Arson and Blaise?" I growled, the other Pack sensed my hostility and bristled.

"They refused to join us." Anika said quietly, "Welcome back, Embry. You've made it just in time for our celebration. Please, join us." Anika pointed to an empty chair at the table, I didn't move.

"No." I snarled, that was when another Guardian at the table stood. His dark eyes stared at me, narrowed. I looked at the three standing, they were all Alpha's.

"Embry, please, not now. Join us." Anika's voice had taken on a commanding tone.

"No. I'm not sitting with them. They aren't even supposed to be here. We made a deal." I snapped, some of the Searchers at the other tables flinched.

"What are you talking about? We're here to help." Calla, the Alpha female said, hearing the anger in her voice made me even more angry.

"You don't get to talk! I'm talking to Anika, shut up, Mutt!" I growled, Calla bared her canines at me.

"What's going on? I'm confused." The Scion said, his gaze fell on me. There was nothing but friendliness in his eyes. He looked at Calla, and his eyes changed. They had an intense look of caring.

The dark haired Guardian that was standing tilted his head at Calla and the Scion, his eyes narrowing. He softened when he looked only at her though.

"I don't know. Ask her." Calla gestured to me.

The Scion looked at me, and that's when I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I just let it out, and it caused everyone to look around in confusion.

"Aren't you one lucky girl?" I taunted her, "You have two guys all over you. You can't choose a mate though, can you? Because you're one selfish bitch." I growled.

Calla's eyes flared, she moved toward me, but the Scion grabbed her wrist.

"Calla, stop." He whispered, watching me. That's when he realized who I was.

"Who the hell are you?" Calla demanded, her canines sharpening in her mouth.

"My name is Embry Pultina. I'm the Alpha of my pack." I snarled, taking a step closer, a hand grabbed my wrist. I growled and whirled around, Arson looked at me, a grin on his face. Blaise was standing next to him.

"Nice to have you back, Alpha." His grin faded though, as he looked at Calla, then he let my wrist go, stepping back. He wasn't going to get involved in Alpha problems.

"I'm Calla. I'm the Alpha female of this pack." She looked at the two guys, "This is Shay and Ren. The Alpha Males for my pack." Her eyes weren't any nicer, and I was happy. I didn't want her to try to play nice.

"So, you're trying to do the whole sharing thing? That's pathetic. Choose one or the other. I hate people like you." I snapped at her.

"Hate people like me? Don't you wonder why you only have two pack members? Why you have no mate at all? You're the mean, hostile one." She growled.

"Calla, you don't underst-" Shay began, but I cut him off.

"I did have a mate, and more members, you Mutt." I growled, fighting the urge to shift.

"No you don't. Otherwise he'd be here next to you, and your members besides those two would be next to you." As she said this, my fists clenched at my sides. Arson and Blaise stepped closer, low growls coming from each of them.

"I did say did. Don't you ever listen?" I snapped, my muscles shaking as I fought the urge to shift.

"Then what happened to them? You drove them off?" She smirked at me, clearly thinking she had me caught.

"No." My voice was deathly quiet, and was very dangerous sounding, "You tore my mate's throat out when they sent us to get him." I growled, gesturing to Shay, "You took the rest of my pack as well. You ambushed us."

Calla looked surprised for a moment, then she hid it, "Now who's fault is that? He was basically begging me to do it. Anything to get away from you." Calla snarled, "The feeling of his wind pipe crushing in my jaws. He called for you, now that I think about it."

The rest of her pack was staring at her in horror, Blaise snarled loudly. Arson stood stoic. I couldn't hold it anymore, I shifted into my wolf. My golden red fur replacing my skin. Thinking about how she killed Cole, I could only think of one thing. Ripping her throat out.

"Embry! No!" Anika cried as I lunged at Calla, she shifted right before I hit her. We went slamming into a wall. I snarled as I bit into her shoulder, she howled and kicked me with her hind legs. Her blood filled my mouth, then she dislodged me, and kicked me again, I tumbled backwards. Before I knew it, her jaws were closing around my foreleg. I snarled and closed my jaws around her neck.

_Embry, no!_ Arson screamed in my mind, I didn't listen, I tightened my hold. Someone grabbed me before I could crush her windpipe. They yanked my away from her, I didn't resist. I shifted back, blood was running down my arm. Where she bit me looked really bad.

Ren was the one who grabbed me, his arms woven tightly around my waist, it was almost hard to breathe. I was panting as I stared at her, she was whining quietly. Shay was kneeling next to her, trying to coax her to shift forms. She finally did, the blood on her throat was good to see. Shay bit his arm, and put it up to her mouth. His blood poured into it, she swallowed without hesitation. Her wounds were healed quickly, I growled in agitation.

"Here." Ren said quietly, biting his arm. I glared at him.

"I don't need your blood." I snapped, he almost smiled. It was tugging on the corner of his lips.

"You're bleeding, and I'm offering help. Just take it." I rolled my eyes, and brought his arm to my mouth. His blood went down my throat like honey, but had a bit of a smoky taste to it.

When the pain in my arm was gone, I let him go. I glared at him as his arm went back around my waist.

"You can let me go now." I shook my head in agitation.

"I think as soon as I let you go, you're going to attack Calla again." His eyes shifted back to her, they filled with sadness as he watched Shay hugging Calla closely.

I looked at Arson and Blaise. Arson was still in his wolf form, Glowering at Ren and I.

"Arson, go back to your room. Take Blaise to hers. We'll talk in the morning." I ordered, he shifted back and gave me a curt nod before leading Blaise out of the room.

"That was a bold move, Alpha." Ren said quietly, "Leaving yourself in here alone with a pack of wolves who's alpha female you just attacked."

"Well, since I seem to have someone stuck to me, and I'm no longer looking for blood, it's pretty safe to say you guys aren't in any danger." I couldn't stop the sarcasm in my voice.

"You're one cocky Wolf." He shook his head, looking down at me.

"Alpha wolf. Don't forget that." I growled, shaking my head, "Now, can I go to my room, or are you afraid I'll kill the statues?" My look was directed at Anika, who was having the rest of the pack move out of the dining room. She ordered Shay to take Calla back to her room.

Ren stiffened, and I frowned. Why was he getting so jealous? When I wrinkled my nose, that was when I got it. I caught Calla's scent, and snorted. She smelled like Shay. Not like because he'd been giving her his blood, but like in a way that wouldn't go away.

"Jesus Christ, she slept with the Scion." I gasped, Ren looked down to glare at me.

"Do you really have to state the obvious?" He growled, and I bristled.

"Just because she's being a bitch to you, by totally not choosing an Alpha but sleeping with _him_, doesn't mean you get to growl at me. I will rip your throat out. Slowly. I will make sure it hurts, and you die slowly." I smiled up at him sweetly.

"You two are more alike than you know." He said, shaking his head.

"So you're saying I'm a heinous, whore, bitch who likes to play people? Yeah, I don't do that. Thanks though. I'll try to think of it as a compliment." I growled, ripping his arms off of me. Deciding that since no one else was left in the dining room I could leave. I turned toward the door, my heels clicking on the floor as I walked proudly.

"You're right. You're nothing like her." Ren said quietly, I glanced back over my shoulder. I stopped walking.

Ren looked broken, his face torn. My breathe caught, because the last time I'd seen someone look like that was when...No, I shook that thought out of my head.

"Ren..." I trailed off and went back over to him. I looked at him for a minute, deciding that no matter how much he didn't like me because I just attacked his Alpha, he still needed someone to talk to. I pulled him into a hug, he tensed. After a moment he relaxed and fell into the hug.

"It's okay. It'll turn out okay. I promise." I said quietly, and I let my mind wander off to Cole. How he had promised similar things to me, and now he was gone.

Ren sighed after we stood like that for awhile, he pulled back, "Thank you. I know I must look stupid and we-"

"No." I cut him off, "I know how you feel." I stared at the floor, not being able to meet his eyes. I'd felt this way when Cole had been killed.

"Was Calla really the one that did it?" His voice had taken on a curious tone.

I nodded, "Yes, I was there. I'm kind of surprised she didn't recognize me as soon as I walked in."

"She was busy staring at Shay." The Scion's name came out as a low growl. I grinned.

"I never properly introduced myself to you. I'm Embry Pultina. Alpha female of the Searcher pack. You can call me Em or Bry. Or Embry. Whichever one works for you." I smiled as he snorted and rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm Renier Laroche. Ren for short. I was supposed to be the Alpha Male of the Haldis pack, but I guess that's not happening now." Ren sighed quietly, and glanced around the room.

He really needed to take his mind off things, and I knew just the way.

"Ren, do you want to go to the garden?" When I asked he perked up like a child, I tried to hold back a laugh.

"Sure. That'd be nice. Let's go." He headed for the door.

"Race you!" I grinned, shifting into my wolf form, golden red fur with bright emerald eyes. I glanced back over my shoulder as I ran, just to see a charcoal grey wolf at my heals.

_Wait, isn't it raining?_ Ren thought to me, I turned and looked at him over my shoulder.

_That makes it so much more fun. It probably stopped though. _I ignored his protests and ran faster.


	2. Apologies & Shocks

Chapter Two

_Ren_

"_I am in that temper that if I were under water I would scarcely kick to come to the top"_

-John Keats

Having the feeling of the wind running through my fur, only excited me. It made me want to run and never look back. But I couldn't. Not now, anyways. As soon as the war was over, I would. I would leave, and never look back. Calla had clearly made her choice, and there was nothing I could do about it. I tried, I tried as hard as I possibly could. It still wasn't enough though. I wasn't enough. What had I done wrong? What did Shay have that was so special?

The thought of his name in my head made me want to growl. Thinking anything of him made me only think of him and Calla. The way he looked at her. The way she looked at him. The way they were always so close, the way they could never be separated. My role as alpha had been taken away from me before it even truly had began. By someone who wasn't even born a Guardian.

_You okay? I feel like your gonna keep day dreaming and hit a tree or something._ I skidded to a stop and looked up, startled. A golden red wolf sat next to me. I'd forgotten about her. Embry. The alpha from the Searcher pack. Her fur glistened gold in the moonlight. Her dark emerald eyes were watching me, trying to get what I was thinking.

I know I should hate her, for attacking Calla in the way that she did, but I can't. Something about her fascinated me. I'd even been tempted to let her go back at Calla. But I decided that wouldn't have looked very good, so I'd kept my hold on her.

_Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. But I wasn't daydreaming. _I thought to her, her eyes rolled, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

_Sure you weren't. _She looked up at the moon, fascinated by it. I shifted back into my human form, she looked at me, startled, then did the same.

"You're mate. What was his name?" I asked, it slipped before I could stop myself. Embry froze, her head turned slowly to look at me. I saw the flash of pain in her eyes before she hid it. She hides her feelings well when she wants to. She cleared her throat.

"His name was Cole Uchiha." She said quietly, laying back in the wet grass, staring at the stars and moon.

"How long were you like...mated?" I was hesitant to ask, she'd tell me his name, but I didn't know if she'd tell me anything else.

She smiled at the sky sadly, "Three months. We'd been close before that though. Ever since I was fourteen."  
>"How old are you now?" I asked, frowning.<p>

"Seventeen." She said quietly, she was a year younger than Calla and I. I watched her for a minute, trying to see if I could figure out her thoughts. Her eyes were glassy, something she was trying to control fiercely. She turned her head so I couldn't see her face, that's when I saw her shoulders begin to shake silently. She's crying, I thought. I had no idea what to do.

Actually, I didn't have time to do anything, because she shifted forms and had me pinned to the ground, her eyes filled with anger. I didn't shift, I just stared at her for a moment. Wondering what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry that Calla killed him, Embry." I said softly, "I didn't have anything to do with it. I wasn't there."

She didn't move for a minute, she began trembling. A soft whine came from her, and she got off me. She looked at the sky, and howled. It was full of sorrow and despair.

I did the only thing I could think of, I shifted and went to her. I sat carefully next to her and joined her. She lowered her head and looked at me. She shifted into her human form, and watched me, when I shifted she smiled. It was sad, not something you would usually see in a smile.

"I'm sorry for that." She said softly, lowering her eyes.

"He meant a lot to you, huh." I said, moving my eyes to look at the garden around us. She nodded, sighing.

"He was my best friend, my everything. Arson was his second. Arson took it almost as hard as I did. He was depressed for weeks, we tended to just sit and stare at nothing together. Alone, but not totally alone." She looked at me, "Blaise helped him out. They're mates now."

"Arson seemed very protective of you earlier, it's usually alphas that are the most protective." I was wondering how much I could get out of her. She didn't seem to be the type to hide anything.

"Cole was his best friend, I was Cole's mate. He thinks Cole would never forgive him if he let something bad happen to me. That's what he tells me, but I think he just wants me safe. We lost so much. More than half of our pack, and an alpha." She shook her head, "Cole was always the better alpha. He was the one that was more level headed. I do whatever instantly comes to my mind."

"You're not a bad alpha, Embry. Earlier, they had so much respect for you. They didn't even try to question when you sent them off." I looked at her, being as close to her as I was, I could see the scar along the left side of her jaw, it was faded, but it was still there. "How long have you been here?"

"We came when we were born. Our parents were working with the Searchers, I guess. We were originally Nightshade's." She looked at me as she mentioned the Nightshade's.

"You're a Nightshade?" It puzzled me, I should have known though. What else could she have been, besides a Bane.

She nodded, "Well, I was. I'm in the Searcher pack now. But I guess I'll always be a Nightshade." She smiled at me, "Okay Ren, enough about me, what's your story?"

I snorted, "It's not that exciting. My mother was Corrine Laroche, my father was.. uh.. Monroe I guess. I always thought my father was Emile Laroche though." I paused when she nodded, she must have heard something like that, "When I was five, I found out I was supposed to form a new pack with Calla as my mate. We would be the two alpha's. It went well for years after that, but then Shay came along in Senior year. Everything changed after that. She fell for him, and I watched helpless."

Embry snorted in disgust, "She refuses to choose though. No offense, but I seriously don't understand why you let her control you. You're an alpha Ren, you're the Alpha that's meant for that pack. You can't let her and Shay take that away from you. I mean, yeah we need him for the war, but after the war, you're allowed to rip him to shreds. I'll help you." She grinned at me, I couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

I shook my head, laughing softly, "It's not that simple. What if Cole had loved someone else and wanted them to be the alpha instead of you? But you know that if you hurt the new comer at all, Cole would begin to hate you."

Embry looked like she put some serious thought into it, "I would kick the new one's ass, then beat the hell out of Cole. Hate me all he wants, it's my Pack. I'm leading it. Not anyone else."

I couldn't think of anything else to say, she was right. Before I knew what I was doing, I was tracing her scar with my finger. She froze, eyes going wide.

"How did you get this?" I asked softly, stopping at the end of it, which was an inch from her chin.

"When your pack ambushed us. Some big wolf did it, he wasn't very nice." She growled at the end of the sentence. I sighed when I knew who it was.

"That would be Dax. My second." She glared at me.

"Tell him I appreciate him scarring my face." She growled, and I shook my head.

"He stayed with the Keepers. He decided he couldn't leave them to fight with us." Her eyes widened as I told her this.

"Your second betrayed you?" She sounded horrified, I nodded. She glared at the sky.

"I should of ripped his throat out. But Anika said we weren't allowed to kill anyone. That didn't stop them from killing us." Her words were bitter, I looked at her, not knowing what to say. I carefully put an arm around her shoulders for comfort, she tensed for a moment, then relaxed. Sending me a grateful look.

"You're going to be fine. You'll learn to just think about the good times with Cole." I stared at her, her eyes meeting mine. She nodded, but didn't seem to be able to speak.

We sat there for a while, watching each other. Her eyes on mine, emerald on black. Her eyes were bright, and showed many of her emotions when she let them. Other times they could be completely empty.

I stopped thinking, that's the only thing I could think of to explain why I did what I did next. Could I say that I just happened to be caught up in the moment? I mean, Calla was the only one I'd ever truly thought about. I leaned closer to Embry slowly, my lips brushing hers. She tilted her head up a little more to catch me squarely on the lips. Her scent was all around me, burning leaves. That's the only way I could explain it.

She pulled away from me, her eyes wide with fear. She stood up abruptly, she was beginning to tremble.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't. I just...I have to go." She gasped, backing away. I stood up, frowning.

"No, no. Don't be sorry, it's my fault. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." I took a step closer, she shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Laroche!" I whirled around, Adne and Connor were making their way over to us. Connor was grinning, and Adne had a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Embry! Good to see you're not as upset as earlier." Adne said quietly, trying to hug Embry. Embry, though, whirled and ran off. Heading back inside.

"What happened? Why is she so upset? She was crying..." Adne trailed off, and looked at me. Anger glinting in her eyes.

"Ren, I know you're my brother, but what the crap did you do? Were you giving her a hard time about attacking Calla? Even after those things Calla said about Embry's mate? Cole was very important to Embry, more than anyone could know." Adne's were flew out of her mouth in a rage and I was trying not to flinch.

"Adne, shut up!" I growled, she went wide-eyed, I'm usually never mean to her, "I didn't yell at her about what happened with Calla. Okay?"

"Hey, Ren, you don't have to yell at Adne." Connor was glaring at me.

"Whatever." I snarled, "I'm going to bed." I walked away before anyone else could say anything. Why had Embry started crying? I didn't mean to make her cry. I was going to find out though. Tomorrow morning, since I was pretty sure that she didn't want to talk to me at the moment.


	3. It's A Date

Chapter Three

_Embry_

"_It is not the light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake." _

-Frederick Douglass

I rubbed my eyes as I slowly sat up, I frowned as I looked around. No _way_. How was I going to explain this to Anika? This was a new even for me. My room was completely demolished. My dresser was in pieces, the draws everywhere, and in splinters. My clothes were everywhere, but thank God that they appeared to be fine. The couch I had was in shreds, the glass coffee table was shattered. Everything... was completely ruined.

"Holy... Jesus Christ." I muttered, standing up. I couldn't help a small smile when I saw the leather skirt in pieces. Okay, so that was the only clothing I'd ripped to shreds.

There was a loud knock on my door, I looked up as it opened. Arson was standing in the door way, assessing my room.

"What the crap, Em. This is crazy. Anika's going to be so mad." He frowned at me, "What happened last night? Blaise told me she tried to talk to you, but you just went past her and slammed your room door shut. I think the whole Academy heard your door slam. It like vibrated every-"

"Okay, Arson, not helping." I sighed, shaking my head. He grinned at me sheepishly.

"Sorry." Seeing him grin at me, made me feel even more guilty. More guilty that I'd been feeling last night. I sat down on the edge of my bed, frowning at the floor. Arson sat next to me a second later, his arm around my shoulders.

"Em, what's wrong?" I knew I could trust Arson, I just didn't know how he'd take what I was about to say.

"I betrayed Cole." I whispered, I felt him tense instantly.

"You... did... what?" His voice was shocked, I shook my

head.

"You hate me now." I said, not being able to look at him. He squeezed my shoulders.

"Embry, you're like my best friend. I could never hate you. Now tell me, what happened to make you think you betrayed Cole?" He said softly, I closed my eyes for a minute.

"I let him kiss me." I whispered, looking at Arson, who tilted his head at me in curiosity.

"Who?" He didn't look mad in the slightest. Just curious, but I didn't want him to be curious. I wanted him to yell at me, be angry at me, tell me I was a horrible person.

"Ren. One of the alpha's from Calla's pack." Arson's eyes narrowed just a little bit. Then it was gone and he frowned at me.

"Do you like him?" His voice was soft, that's when my eyes stung with tears.

"I don't know! That's the problem! I just don't know! I don't even know if he likes me! I know he's in love with Calla, but he... I don't know! I feel even worse thinking about it, because of Cole!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. Arson pulled me into a hug.

"Listen to me, Embry. Cole is dead-" His words were harsh, I shoved him away from me, standing up. My eyes wide, I shook my head.

"No. Shut up, Arson." I growled, baring my canines.

"No, Embry! Let me finish! Cole is dead, do you think he'd want you to sit here miserable for the rest of your life? You're not even eighteen yet. Cole's been dead for almost a year now, it's okay to have feelings for someone else. Cole wouldn't blame you." His voice grew softer at the end.

"But I love Cole, I don't want someone else to ever take that." I whispered, staring at him, helpless. I was supposed to be his alpha, the one who would help him with his problems. I was the one who could deal with my problems on my own. I was failing in that department so far.

"No one will ever take that away from you, Em. You will always have a place in you for Cole, but Cole is gone. He's not coming back. You can move on. It's alright." Arson gave me a smile, a genuine smile.

"Arson, have I ever told you how much I love you?" I said, as he opened his arms to me again. He laughed as I fell into them.

"Yeah, I love you too, Em. Now, do I need to threaten Ren for upsetting my alpha?" His smile widened when I growled.

"I wasn't upset." I grumbled, looking around my room again.

"Yeah, whatever. Go take a shower, you smell. Then we'll all go down to breakfast." He laughed when I chucked a pillow at him.

"I do not smell." I glared at him, as I grabbed clothes, and whatever else I needed and left the room. I stuck my head back in, "Just for your comment, you clean my room. Now!" His jaw dropped when he saw how serious I was, I blew him a kiss as I left again.

After an amazing shower, I put on black short shorts, a white spaghetti strap tank top, and white flip flops. I tied my hair into a ponytail, and applied just a little bit of grey eyeshadow, and then mascara. When I went back to my room, you could see the floor now. The splintered would was in a corner, and the table was completely gone, as was the couch. Arson was lying on my bed, with his head in Blaise's lap. They both looked up as I walked in.

"Arson, when I said clean my room...I was kind of joking." I said, looking around, smiling.

"You were not. Don't lie. You had the most serious look on your face. Plus, I was going to do it anyways." He grinned at me.

"Arson, I'm going-" I was cut off by Blaise.

"Ren really kissed you?" Her voice was quiet as she looked at me wide-eyed. I glared at Arson for a moment, and he sank down into the bed.

"That's not important. We need some breakfast. Let's go." I sighed when they got up to follow me, "Then I need to beg Anika for new furniture."

They both snickered, and with that we left. One of them on each side of me. My pack, or what was left of it. We were the only ones left of our small family. I knew Blaise missed Sunny and Flint as much as I did. Sunny was her sister, and Flint had been Sunny's mate. Spark and Scarlett had been close, I was wondering if they liked each other more than they let on. Flame, oh Flame, she'd been my best friend and my second. My beta had thrown herself at the big wolf before he could get another hit on me. He snapped her neck, and she fell to the ground limply, she was the first one to die.

When we entered the dining room, it fell silent, all eyes were one us. I smiled, and looked at Calla's table. They were all watching me, I waved a hand at them, but they just sank back in their seats. Their eyes showing anger, Ren was the only one not at the table. Shay put his arm around Calla protectively, I snorted and led my pack to our regular table. I sat down at the head of it, Arson and Blaise sitting on either side of me. A young worker on the staff brought us plates, Arson thanked him when Blaise and I stayed quiet. I picked up a piece of bacon a took a bite, looking at Arson.

"What are we doing after breakfast?" He asked, trying to steal a piece of my bacon, I grabbed my fork and tried to stab him with it until he stopped trying to take my bacon.

"My bacon, don't touch it you bastard." I growled, and he laughed, "I was actually thinking about taking some time to train."

"Train?" Arson frowned, "Like fight training? You don't think we can fight?"

"Did I say that? No. I know you can fight, both of you. I just think we should train more, it couldn't hurt." I smiled at him, showing my canines.

"Sure thing, Alpha." I threw a piece if toast at him, which he caught with his mouth. I started laughing.

"Can I sit with you guys?" I stopped laughing, and my head jerked up. Ren was standing at the table, by the only empty chair left. I didn't say anything, he'd caught me completely off guard.

So Arson stepped in and grinned. Toast crumbs on his face.

"Sure thing, man." He said taking a drink of orange juice.

Ren pulled the seat out, about to sit down.

"No." I said, finding my voice. Arson's head snapped in my direction, Blaise choked on her toast.

"What?" Ren frowned at me, Arson looked between us. I kept my gaze on Ren.

"No, as in, don't sit there." I snorted, then jerked my head in Arson's direction, "Arson, you move to the empty seat. Ren, you can sit next to me."

Arson looked alarmed, but he stood up, picked up his breakfast, and planted himself in the seat that was empty. Ren quietly sat next to me, he looked at me, a smile tugging on his lips. I glanced at Calla's table, and saw her glaring at me. Shay looked angry, but I figured it was because Calla cared so much about what Ren was doing.

"Well, she isn't very happy." I murmured, Ren didn't even bother to look back. He just shrugged, and ate a piece of bacon.

"I don't care. You're right, I need to decide for myself." He had a rough edge to his voice, and I laughed.

"Mmm... good alpha." I leaned back in my chair, Ren cast me a long look that I returned.

"I need to talk to you." He said quietly, I instantly tensed. Knowing what he wanted to talk about.

"We will. Hold on." I turned to Blaise and Arson, who were in a deep conversation, "You two. If you're done eating, go to the training room. I need to talk to Ren, in private." Blaise smiled, and stood up to leave, Arson looked at Ren for a long moment, then looked at me. I saw in his eyes, just for a moment, a raw protectiveness, "Arson, _go_." I snarled, he sighed and stood. Leaving with Blaise, who had a tight hold on his hand.

"He could be an alpha." Ren said quietly, I laughed.

"Arson could not be an alpha, he'd get pissed at the pack and just tell them where they can go. He doesn't have the patience for it." I took a piece of bacon from Arson's abandoned plate and took a bite.

"Are you saying you have the patience?" His smiled this time, it slowly faded when I didn't say anything, "Okay, Embry, about last night, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. It'll never happen again."

"It won't?" I frowned at him, "You didn't take advantage of me. If I didn't want you to kiss me, I would have ripped your lips off. I just felt overwhelmed, I'd never wanted to kiss someone other than Cole before. It scared me that I wanted too."

"You wanted too?" Ren looked surprised, "I thought you were angry at me. You don't need to be scared, Embry. It's okay. I think Cole would understand."

I smiled at him, "You sound just like Arson, I swear. But you're right, there's nothing wrong with me caring about someone else." When he put his hand over mine, I turned my hand so I could lace our fingers together, "But you have to promise not to sit and stare and Calla and Shay in hatred."

He laughed, "I think I'll be busy staring at someone else." My smile widened.

"Smooth one." I shook my head, I took a moment to glance over my shoulder, Calla was tense watching us with angry gold eyes. Most of her pack was watching us too.

"So," Ren said quietly, "The rest of the pack and I are going to a club away from here. Anika said it would be fine, since we probably won't be going to another party for awhile. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." He sat a little straighter, "Blaise and Arson are invited of course."

I frowned, "Don't you think Calla might not appreciate it if I'm there?"

Ren shrugged, "She won't say anything unless you do something to provoke her. Which is going to be hard for you, but like I said, you'd be with me, not Calla."

I laughed, "Okay, alpha. It's a date. You better know how to dance."


	4. Cold Eyes

Chapter Four

_Calla_

_"I'm cautious about using fire. It can become theatrical. I am interested in the heat, not the flames."_

-Andy Goldsworthy

I watched Ren sitting there talking to her. I couldn't help the anger that was filling my veins. Why was he sitting with her, instead of his pack. I wanted to go over there, to have another go with her. To show her that she wasn't the strongest alpha around. She turned her head and looked at me, her eyes dancing with laughter. Ren kept his back to me. This wasn't right. He needed to be over here.

"Calla?" Shay said quietly, frowning at me, "Don't let her make you so mad."

"Come on, Cal. I'll bet you twenty dollars that he's over there trying to get information about her to tell you." Ansel said with a sly grin.

"Ansel! Not helping." Bryn said quietly, pinching him.

Mason and Neville were in a deep conversation, arguing over something in Neville's notebook. I heard a sound between a gasp and a growl and turned to the person it came from. Sabine. Her eyes were narrowed, I followed her gaze. It was on Ren and Embry. It took me a minute to realize why she was angry, but I saw it. Their hands. They were clasped together. Embry was smiling at Ren. I couldn't see his face, since his back was to us. My hands gripped the edge of the table, my knuckles white.

"Calla. Calm down." Shay said, that was when the rest of the pack looked at what I was.

"What the..." Ansel trailed off, clearly confused.

"Looks like Ren's back to his old games." Bryn said sourly, shaking her head. Turning back to her breakfast. Ansel followed her lead, trying to take a piece of sausage off her plate.

Mason and Neville looked up, frowning. Neville took that moment to snatch his notebook out of Mason's hand and hug it to his chest. Trying to protect it from the other Wolf's hands.

"Ren wouldn't...I need to go over there." Sabine almost stood, but Shay grabbed his wrist.

"No, sit." He said, "You'll only make him mad, and possibly Embry. Just wait. We'll talk to him later." Shay sounded calm, but I could detect the hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes, Sabine, Shay's right. Take a seat. We don't need your throat almost ripped out." I growled, Sabine sent me a growl before she sat down again.

"You can't really blame her Calla. Those things you were saying about her mate... it wasn't right." Shay said quietly, and met my glare when I turned on him.

"Whatever." I growled, turning away to look back at Ren. Embry was laughing, then she said something quietly, standing up. With a nod from Ren, she left the room. He watched her go, and that's when I decided I needed to say something.

"I'm going over there. Stay here." I growled, standing up. Shay fidgeted but he didn't follow me. I made my way over to Ren and sat in the seat Embry had just vacated. He just looked at me, not saying anything. I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him. His eyes didn't show anything, the silver flecks in them stood out against the darkness. He pushed his empty plate away and sat back, putting his hands behind his head.

"Calla." He spoke so formally, and it made me even more angry.

"Cut the crap, Ren. What the hell are you doing over here?" I growled, he just stared at me.

"Well, I was enjoying my breakfast. Then you came over here." His voice wasn't exactly nice, and it wasn't exactly mean either. It was like we didn't even know each other.

"What's that supposed to mean? You can enjoy your breakfast with your Pack!" I snapped, I only got more angry when he started laughing. For one, it wasn't with me it was _at_ me. Two, there wasn't anything to laugh at. I was being completely serious, "Why are you laughing! I'm serious."

"I know. That's why it's funny." He said smoothly, "I don't have a Pack, Calla. You know that. You and your mate are running things now."

"My mate? What are you talking about! I didn't choose! I told you I wasn't until the war was over." My glare intensified when he snarled at me.

"Don't you pull that crap with me, Calla. We both know you chose him. You must think I'm stupid." He growled at the end of the sentence.

"No, of course not Ren! That's not fair! You can't-" He cut me off with a growl.

"I can't what? Do what I wanna do? As far as I know, I'm as much as an alpha as you." He growled, shaking his head.

"Of course you are!" I could see there was no use with fighting with him. When Ren wanted something, he got it, "So you're just going to play with her? I don't think that would please Embry very much. No matter how much I'd love to see her hurt."

"Why do I have to be playing with her? Maybe I like her. More than I like you." He snarled, and I flinched. Staring at him wide-eyed. He had me caught, I had no idea what to say. But I felt pain at that moment, pain that even Embry hadn't been able to inflict on me last night. I deflated in defeat.

"Okay, Ren. You can do what you want. Are you still coming with us later?" I knew it was a stupid question, but I had to ask it. Maybe if he was still going we could talk again later, and I could bring him back to me.

"Yep, and I invited Embry and her Pack." He grinned as my jaw dropped.

"Why would you do that?" I snarled.

"Well, I needed at date, and I figured she wouldn't be comfortable around a pack that wasn't hers. So I invited them too. That's okay right? I mean, why would it be a problem, you'll be with Shay." His voice had taken on a cold note, and I tried very hard not to flinch.

Before I could say anything, someone was clearing their throat. We both whipped our heads in the direction, Embry was standing at the edge of the table. An eyebrow raised. Ren smiled at her, while I sat there and glared.

"What's up?" Ren asked, not even casting a glance at me.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked, her voice was smooth and unemotional.

"Yea-" I began, but Ren cut me off as he growled at me.

"Nope. What do you need?" He tilted his head at her.

"Well, Blaise and Arson are partners in training, and I don't have one. I was wondering if you'd be mine." She asked quietly, she looked at me, frowning, "Oh, and Calla, I'm sorry about last night. I have no idea what got into me. I'm just hoping we can put it all behind us. So we can all be friends." I was wondering if her tone had a bit of sarcasm in it. But I decided not to make a scene.

"Sure thing, Embry." I didn't know what to think about it, so I just kept myself quiet for now. Embry nodded and looked back at Ren, tilting her head, a smile playing on her lips. He stood up.

"Yeah, I'll come." He looked back at me, "We'll talk later, Calla."

I watched sourly as he walked off with Embry. Wondering where they were going to end up. If Ren thought that I'd chosen Shay over him, he had a free reign to do whatever he wanted with whoever. But why Embry? She didn't seem to be over Cole in the slightest. There was no way she could be serious about Ren.

"You've got your thinking face on." I jumped when I looked up at Shay, who'd come to stand by me. I nodded.

"I'm just wondering what's going to end up happening. He's hell bent on thinking I've chosen already." I said softly, and heard Shay sigh.

"Have you?" He asked softly, his voice full of wonder.

"No. I can't. Not just yet. He's acting out of spite, I think." I growled since I wasn't able to read what Ren was thinking.

"You think?" Shay said, frowning.

"I don't know what to think anymore. But I do know one thing." I felt a smile playing on my lips.

"What's that?" Shay smiled.

"We're going to join Embry's pack in training." He laughed and looked at the Pack still at the table, "Let's go guys. We have training to go to."

They all practically jumped up, howling and cheering. They were out of the room before I even decided to stand up.

"Let's go alpha. You're my partner." Shay said taking my hand.

"That's fine with me." I said , pulling him to make him move faster.


	5. With All Her Heart

Chapter 5

_Ren_

_"Jealousy is cruel as the grave: The coals thereof are coals of fire."_

-Soloman Ibn Gabirol

I have to admit, Embry hits harder than I thought she would. I mean, I'd only seen her fight in her wolf form, and that was only for a couple seconds. Now we were sparring, and I was having a hard time avoiding most of her blows. This time, she sent a fist flying at my face, I caught it and spun her arm, turning her and pinning it against her back. I pulled her against me, and leaned closer to her ear. The smell of burning leaves and sweat filled my nose as I took a deep breath.

"Nice try." I whispered, and she shuddered. She closed her eyes for a moment, before she yanked away and turned to face me. She was attempting to glare at me, but failing miserably.

"Again. I'm going to win." She growled, this was the fifth time she'd said this. She'd lost every time to me though. I could tell she was starting to actually get mad. I couldn't help but smile at her temper, which only made her even more mad at me.

"Embry, calm down. We're just sparring. You're actually better than you think. You're just going easy on me. I'm not stupid." I rolled my eyes when she shrugged, losing her anger.

"I don't want to hurt you. I mean, how tragic would it be if you got hurt before our first date?" She said, lunging at me, managing to barely touch my face before I dodged her fist.

"Our first date? I'd consider this our second." I grumbled, as we circled each other.

"Second? When was our first?" She was smiling at me, and her hand snaked out and caught my face. I gaped at her, while she fell back laughing.

"The Garden." I said, shaking my head. Managing to grab her leg as she tried to kick me, I pushed it and she fell to the floor. She jumped up after a second though, sighing.

"Alright. I guess that could be our first date. But I'm done sparring. I'm done with getting my ass kicked by you." She sighed, sinking down to sit on the floor. She let her hair out of the ponytail and ran her hand through it.

"You want some water?" I asked, and she nodded, falling back on the mat. I grinned and walking to get a bottle of water. I heard a snarl and turned around, Calla was standing in front of Embry.

"I want a rematch. Now." Calla hissed, Embry sat up slowly, her eyes narrowing. She looked past Calla, at Shay who was standing right behind Calla, his look firm.

"Wolf or human?" Embry said quietly, her gaze remained calm. I grabbed a bottle of water from a cooler and made my way back over to her.

"Wolf." Calla said harshly.

"No." I snapped, helping Embry up and handing her the bottle, she frowned at me.

"Why not?" She looked angry, probably because I was answering for her.

"Calla wants to go for your throat, and when your wolves, it's easier for her to get to it." I snarled, throwing an accusing glance at Calla. Who didn't deny it, "I thought this was over with Calla. She apologized earlier."

"She apologized?" Shay frowned, looking at Calla, "You didn't tell me that."

"It wasn't important. She didn't mean it." Calla growled, glaring at me.

"What do you mean, I didn't mean it? You know nothing about me." Embry growled, trying to take a step closer, but I put my arm out blocking her way. She snarled at me. That's when the rest of Calla's pack came behind her. Ready to back up their alpha.

Sabine was glaring at me, "Ren." She growled, she was angry. Why wasn't I backing Calla? That's what I should have been doing.

"Sabine." I said casually, Neville frowned and glared at me, as did Mason. Ansel looked like he wanted to wring my throat, Bryn kept a tight grip on his arm though.

Arson came up beside Embry, probably feeling the hostility of the opposite Pack. His light blue eyes were assessing all of them, wondering who he could take first before they got to Embry. Blaise on his other side, was in a glaring match with Sabine. I, on the other hand, was staring Shay straight in the eye. My arm was brushing Embry's.

"So, that's it Ren?" Shay growled, "You don't get what you want so you betray your own Pack? Alphas are supposed to stay. Not just leave." His eyes were full of anger toward me, and I wanted to kill him. I refrained from doing anything stupid though.

"I don't think you'd be sad to see me go, Shay." I growled, Calla looked at me in surprise. Shock and hurt covered her face. Embry was looking at me, wondering what I was thinking.

"What are you doing, Ren? Are you telling me you want to leave the Pack?" Calla just didn't understand, she began to shake her head. I looked at Embry, then back at Calla.

"Yes. I am leaving the Pack. Giving way for Shay. But I'm not joining another Pack, I'm a lone wolf." When I said then, Embry chuckled. I looked at her, and saw the smile on her face.

"You're a bastard, Ren!" Sabine growled, and lunged at me. Before I could back up, she was hit by another wolf. They both went flying into the nearest wall. Sabine shifted into her wolf, and snapped her jaws at the little tan colored wolf. It took me a moment to realize it was Blaise. The two went at each other, not letting up.

That was when all hell broke loose. Literally.

Ansel lunged at Arson, knocking him to the floor. Arson shifted and cuffed Ansel, hard. Sending him flying. Next to me, Embry snarled viciously and threw herself at Calla, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her to the floor. Pinning her there. Calla was growling but didn't shift.

"Call them off! Now!" Embry snarled.

"Screw you! Maybe when those two die, you'll learn not to mess with us!" Calla snapped, Embry pushed her harder into the floor, I swear I heard the tile break. I saw Shay shift and head for Embry. I jumped and shifted mid-air, landing in front of him. He growled, I snarled at him.

_You want to fight, Ren?_ Shay snapped, baring his canines at me.

_No, I'm not fighting you. But you're leaving them alone. They need to finish this themselves._ I said, keeping my voice as calm as possible.

"Calla, call them off now! Our Packs can't keep fighting like this! They're never going to be able to work together during the war if it stays like this!" Embry snapped, Calla just stared at her for a minute. Then she nodded, Embry removed her hand from Calla's throat and got off her.

"Ansel! Sabine! Enough!" Calla snarled, the two wolves looked at her for a moment, before backing away. Blaise and Arson didn't look ready to give up though.

"Don't you dare!" Embry growled, they looked at her and padded over to her. Neither of them looked injured. Arson pressed his nose against Embry's hand. Who patted his head with a smile.

Blaise shifted back and sighed, she looked at Sabine, "I'm sorry." She bit her arm and extended it to Sabine. I noticed Sabine had blood running down her arm. She looked at Blaise for awhile, then took her arm. When the wound was healed, Sabine dropped her arm.

"Thank you." She said softly, Blaise nodded.

"It's late. We've been here for awhile. I'm going to lunch. Then get ready for the club. If you don't mind that we're going." Embry said to Calla, who looked at her for awhile. A ghost of a smirk was on Embry's face. She'd heard that part of Calla's conversation with me.

"It's fine. Just no more fighting." Calla said quietly.

Embry nodded, and held out her hand. Calla took it after a moment.

"No more fighting." Embry repeated, her voice almost to quiet. Embry cast me a final glance before heading for the door, Arson, now in human form was at her side. Blaise was next to him, her fingers threaded through his. I saw Embry look at them, and something filled her eyes. It was gone after a moment, and was replaced with a smile. They disappeared from the room, leaving me with Calla and the Pack.

"Ren..." Calla began.

"No, I made my choice Calla. Just like you made yours." I said quietly, not looking at her.

"I didn't make my choice though! You can't tell me I did something when I didn't!" Calla snapped.

I looked at her, "You slept with him, Calla. You made your choice pretty clear before you even realized it." I growled, the rest of the Pack was staying quiet, watching us intently.

"You think she's some pure little princess? She had a mate Ren." Calla said shaking her head, "Why do you care so much that I slept with him, when she slept with someone else too."

"Why do you have to bring her into everything? When Embry had a mate, she wasn't playing games with two different guys. She focused on one. She didn't act like she was stuck between choosing." Calla glared at me as I spoke, I shook my head at her. Not wanting to get anymore into this.

"There's one thing you guys don't understand about Embry." Every one of us turned our heads toward the door, it was Arson. He was frowning slightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, frowning.

"Blaise left her bag, I came to get it." Arson shook his head, "That's not the point. The point is, when Embry loves someone, she loves them with all her heart. She'd do anything for them. Her and Cole were basically inseparable. She was different after he died, she felt like she let him down. That she let something happen to him. This morning, I saw the old Embry when I talked to her about you, Ren. She cares about you, she sees your struggles, your sadness, and she's going to help you. She's hell bent on it." Arson moved his look from to me Calla.

"She sees you as someone who's in the way of letting Ren be happy. That's part of the reason why she doesn't like you. The other reason is because you took the other things away that she swore to protect with her life. Cole and her Pack. She thinks you're purposely hurting Ren, which I don't think you are. But it's Embry logic we're talking about. I think you all need to take a moment to think about this. We've been here, getting over the major loss, and then you come along, the ones who did it. I was ready to forgive you guys a long time ago, but Embry isn't ready. She still blames herself, and as long as she does that, you're all not on her good side. Don't blame her for anyone else's actions. Ren decided to leave the Pack, and it might have to do with Embry, but do you honestly think he wasn't thinking about it before? She just gave him the extra push he needed. Embry is sarcastic, mean, arrogant, and angry, but she cares. More than most people. That's what you guys are missing. You're just thinking about her as some evil person, thinking of us as evil people. When truthfully, we're all the same. Stop comparing yourself to Embry, Calla. You two are alphas, I get the rivalry, but be your own person."

Arson gave us one final look, picked up a hot pink bag, and left. He'd left us all speechless. I was even more surprised that I was. I was usually the one that could come up with something to say.

"He's right." Calla said quietly, so quietly I was sure everyone barely heard her.

"I know." I replied, the I sighed, "I'm going to my room. I'll see you guys later."

With that, I made my way to the door.


	6. The Fire Still Burns

Chapter Six

_Embry_

_"Expectation is the root of all heartache."_

-Willliam Shakespeare

Blaise and I were sitting in her room, figuring out what to where. I had just taken another shower, my hair was air drying. Blaise was grumbling to herself as she was furiously going through her closet. She kept glancing at me every few seconds then went back to looking.

"You just had to ruin that skirt! That was adorable!" She growled, and I rolled my eyes as I flipped through a magazine. Not totally listening to anything she was saying. I got bored, so I turned on her stereo. I'm Sexy and I Know it came on, I grinned and started humming to it.

A moment later Blaise jumped about four feet in the air, "I got it!" She screeched, throwing something at me. I caught it so it wouldn't hit my face. I held it up and went wide-eyed.

"Blaise, what the hell is this thing?" I gasped, staring at her.

"That's the dress your wearing." I shook my head, sighing. It was a dark green mini dress, with a sweetheart neck line. It was completely sleeveless, and it reminded me way to much of the tube top I wore last night. There was a beaded design at the waist. It was really beautiful, but totally not me. I looked up at Blaise and shook my head again.

"There is no way, Blaise. I couldn't pull this off I tried." I said, sighing.

"No! You so can! You have the perfect legs for it, and chest! It never fit me well, it'd look so much better on you. We could curl your hair, and I'd do your make up!" I wasn't going to get out of this one, I could tell. So I just sighed and stared at her. She screeched in delight and hugged me, "You're going to look just perfect!"

"Oh, joy." I rolled my eyes, falling back onto the bed.

So literally like four hours later we were finally able to leave Blaise's room. She did get me into the dress, which I admit did look pretty nice on me. She curled my hair, much to my protests. She even made me wear jewelry. Silver hoops in my ears, and a necklace with a black pendant shaped like a rose. I wore those black boots that I like. Those were the only things that were mine.

Blaise was wearing a white skirt with a dark blue halter top. I'd almost ripped the skirt off her and forced her into jeans. But I decided against it, I mean I wore a skirt that was way worse last night. The dress I was wearing now was even shorter than the skirt.

Arson was waiting for us, leaning against a wall. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt. He raised an eyebrow at my dress, but he grinned when he caught my glare. He wound an arm around Blaise's waist and pulled her closer to his side as we walked.

"Babe, how did you get her into that? She's more of a jeans and shorts person." He said evilly. Blaise laughed and looked me up and down.

"I ignored all her whining." She ducked when I tried to smack her, Arson started laughing.

"Alright! That's it! I'm not going!" I growled, turning around. Arson sighed and grabbed my wrist, shooting me a dark look.

"You _are_ going. Don't think you're not. They left like an hour ago, you guys took way to long." He sighed, shaking his head, "I almost left with them, but I decided that you guys wouldn't be very happy about that."

"Ren went already?" I frowned, maybe this would be good. I could give an excuse why I didn't go, and he wouldn't be here to come get me.

"Yeah, he was dragged by Sabine." Blaise growled as Arson said this, he smiled and kissed her cheek. She looked into his face and sighed dreamily, before she kissed him.

"You two are disgusting. Let's go. Before I realize how much of a bad idea this is." I grumbled, walking faster.

"Em?" I stopped and turned back, facing Arson, who had his arms wrapped around Blaise, holding her close to him, "I don't think this is a bad idea. This is good for you."

I placed my hands on my hips, glaring at him, "How is this good for me? Going to a club, with a bunch of sweaty people grinding on a dance floor, and I'm sitting there trying not to suffocate."

"That's not what I meant. I meant, how you're going with Ren. You have to enjoy yourself. You can't just do this for him." As he said this, I was caught by surprise. Part of me wanted to respond truthfully, the other part got mad because he knew me so well.

"I'm not just doing this for him!" My voice came out as a screech, and I mentally smacked myself. Arson frowned at me, shaking his head slowly.

"Don't give me that crap. We both know that you're only trying to help him get away from Calla. Get him to move on. But what happens later, Embry? After he's done with her, what if he's in love with you then?" Arson kept his eyes on mine, "Don't go to the club if you're doing this just to help him. You need to be doing if for yourself."

Why _was_ I doing this? I hadn't really thought about it. This morning at breakfast, part of me convinced myself that I was sitting there with Ren, holding his hand to get a rise of out Calla. That was wrong, I knew that. The other part of me told me I was liking it, and that I wanted more of it. When we'd been in the training room, I'd been in there to seriously train. Not sit there and flirt, even though that ended up being what happened. Everytime he touched me, I reacted in strange ways. I smelled sandalwood every time he got close to me. I would just close my eyes and inhale it. But _why_? Why did I do that?

"I'm going to the club." I said, not moving my eyes from Arson's, "I'm already all dressed up. Blaise would be upset if I didn't show off her work." I added at the end, trying not to look stupid.

It didn't work though, because Arson started laughing. I was pretty sure it wasn't with me, but at me. I scowled at him, which only made him laugh harder. Blaise smacked at his arm, and he stopped. That stupid goofy grin of his didn't leave his face though.

"Let's go. Their going to get impatient." Blaise said, pulling away from Arson, walking briskly. I led them, holding my head high. Ignoring the looks Arson kept giving me.

It was called Insidious. You could hear the music pulsating from it from three blocks away, maybe farther. The man at the door looked at the list, then at us, and jerked his head at the door. His eyes not leaving us.

"You guys downstairs. VIP." He looked at the next person, I frowned at Arson as Blaise as they dragged me down the stairs. Blue and black light's were flashing across the wall, giving it this weird underwater effect. It was crowded, and I could feel myself starting to get tense. I didn't like big crowds, it was harder to keep an eye on everyone when there was one. I began dragging Arson and Blaise to the bar, they laughed when I collapsed on a stool by it. Looking around.

"Now, we have to find them." I groaned, putting a hand on my forehead. Arson smiled and looked around, he saw someone and jerked his head at me. I glared at him, not being able to see who he saw. I finally got over it and stared at the counter, tracing a crack in it with my finger.

"Hey, guys." My head snapped up, Shay was smiling at us, "You look great. Come on, Em. We're in the corner booth over here. Bryn and Ansel are off dancing, so are Mason and Nev. Sabine, Calla, and Ren are still there I think. But some girl was asking him to dance earlier, so Ren might be gone."

I fought off the urge to growl as we weaved through the people to follow him. Blaise grabbed my hand, I turned my head to look at her. She gave me a small reassuring smile, and squeezed my hand. I smiled back, holding her hand tightly.

When we finally got to the booth, Calla was leaning back into the cushioned seat, a drink in hand. She was wearing low riding jeans and a tank top. Sabine was gone, I figured she was off dancing.

"See!" I snapped at Blaise, "I could of worn jeans and it would of been fine!" Blaise rolled her eyes and pulled her hand from mine, taking Arson's.

"We're going to dance. Enjoy yourself." Blaise said, yanking Arson into the crowd. Shay slid into the booth, and patted the seat next to him with a smile. I sighed and slid in next to him.

"You look very nice." Calla said, tilting her head at me. I smiled, tapping my fingers along the counter.

"Thank you, you too." I looked around, relaxing just a tiny bit when I saw that Blaise and Arson were still in view.

"Are you going to dance?" Shay asked me, he laughed when I whipped my head to look at him with my eyes wide. My head was shaking frantically before Calla put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Em, you can calm down. We're not going to force you onto the dance floor or anything. Ren might, but we won't." She gave me a nice smile, and I smiled, relaxing again. Then I let out a sigh.

"I don't even think Ren cares I'm here." I shook my head scanning the crowd again, my eyes landed on the bar. He was there, sitting with Sabine. He looked tense, she was speaking fast.

Shay and Calla followed my gaze, "I'll be right back." Shay said quietly, Calla nodded and slid out of the booth so he could go. When he got out, I realized what he was doing. I lunged foward and grabbed his hand.

"Shay! No! He'll come when he wants to! Please don't! You're going to make me die from exposure to sweaty people!" I cried, he looked at me like I was from the circus.

"Em, you need to calm down. He was whining about how you weren't here. He's probably harassing Sabine about it." Shay said, pulling away from me and heading for the bar. I groaned and put my face in my hands. Calla sat back down and stared at me.

"For being a ruthless alpha, you're such a teenage girl." She grinned when I snarled at her, then I realized that since we were the only ones here for the moment, it would be the perfect time to talk.

"Okay, Calla, listen. About how I attacked you the other night. I really am sorry." I said, looking her directly in the eye.

"No. There's no need to explain, Em. Arson already did. Plus, I forgave you like forever ago." She said patting my shoulder. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Okay goo- Wait! Arson already did what?" I growled, throwing a glare his way. He didn't see me of course, he was to caught up in Blaise grinding on him.

"They are so disgusting!" I growled, shaking my head. Calla laughed, rolling her eyes.

"You can't say you didn't ever do that with Cole? I mean come on." I felt my blood turn to ice and freeze in my veins as she brought up Cole. I felt the sting of tears hit my eyes, and Calla looked completely startled.

"Wait, Em! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up. Crap, me of all people too!" She said, scooting closer, but I took a deep breath.

"No, it's fine. I just need some air. It's to crowded in here." I bolted from the booth before she could grab me. I weaved through the crowd in a panic, suddenly not being able to breathe. I seriously thought I was going to go into cardiac arrest. I pushed through people to get past the bar.

"Embry! What's wrong?" It was Shay, I glanced over my shoulder as I moved away. Shay and Ren were watching me with startled expressions. Ren and Shay started after me. I dodged through more people until I reached the girls bathroom. I ran into it, the door slamming with a thud behind me. It was empty, which I found a little odd. I stood in front of the mirror. I gripped the counter so hard my knuckles turned white. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself.

I was just starting to catch my breath back when the door opened. I didn't move though, I just kept my eyes closed as they were with my hands on the couner.

"Embry? What's wrong?" I opened my eyes and looked at Blaise, who was standing a couple feet away with Calla and Bryn.

"I'm fine. I just needed a minute." I whispered, taking in another breath.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Calla said, frowning at me.

"No, it was this crowded ass club. Not your fault." I lied, smiling at her.

"Well, Ren's still freaking out." Bryn said, offering me a smile, "So maybe you should go tell him you're fine."

I gasped when I rememebered Ren, I pushed myself away from the counter and pushed through them. Rushing out of the door, and running into something very solid. I bounced back, blinking in confusion. I was pretty sure there wasn't anything here earlier.

"You okay, Embry?" I looked up, it was Ren. He was frowning at me, he actually looked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. I swear." I said, grasping his hand in mine. He sighed and threaded his fingers through mine.

"You look very pretty, Em." He said, a smile playing on his lips. I felt a blush splatter across my cheeks.

"Thanks." I smiled, pulling him toward the dance floor, "Dance with me?"

"Of course." He said, letting me pull him.

"Thought you weren't a dancer!" Shay grinned at me when I shot him the finger.

When I stopped walking, I turned and faced Ren, smiling at him. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"We can't dance when you're that far away, can we?" I asked quietly, his arms went around my waist and I turned around. That's when we started dancing, I could feel the others watching us, but I ignored them. He pulled me to press against him, I felt a little ashamed that I didn't resist in the slightest. His hands slid down to my hips, and I laughed.

After awhile I pulled away from him and turned around, looking at his confused face. He tried to speak, but I wrapped my arms around his neck. I knew what I wanted, he seemed to know to.

"May I?" He said quietly, and I nodded. He leaned down, when his lips met mine, I pressed myself against him. Maybe coming to this club wasn't as stupid as I thought.


	7. Tears Are Brimming

Chapter Seven

_Arson_

_"For every minute you remain angry, you give up sixty seconds of piece of mind."_

-Ralph Waldo Emerson

We all watched as Embry pulled Ren away toward the dance floor. She still looked a little shaky, but other than that she looked completely fine. I relaxed in my stool at the bar, running a hand through my hair. I smiled at Blaise when she came over, taking my hand.

"Let's go to the booth. Calla wants to talk to you." She said, pulling on my hand. I sighed, standing up. I let her pull me through the crowd. She slid into the booth with a smile, pulling me in with her. Calla was sitting there with Shay, her eyes fixed on Ren and Embry. Shay raised an eyebrow, looking at me.

"Where did Em learn to dance like that? She's really good." I turned my head to look at Embry. She was laughing and smiling as she danced with him. I bit my lip, turning my head away. If I even let the smallest thing slip, Embry would claw my ears off. Then never forgive me.

"Don't know. She must be a natural." I said, turning my back on Embry. I looked at Calla, and leaned back a bit further into my seat, "What did you want to talk about?"

She raised an eyebrow, "About Em. I want to know what Anika is having her do. I asked Connor, but he doesn't know. Neither does Adne. Hell, I even asked Ethan! None of them seem to know though. Sabine went snooping, but couldn't find out. All they said were that they were important, need to know only missions. But that they all involve the same thing. I don't think she should be doing stuff by herself."

I stiffened and stared at Calla momentarily speechless. What Embry did, she didn't enjoy doing it. She felt like she owed the Searchers though, since they were the ones that practically raised her since she was born. They'd asked her to do it four months after Cole died, she'd agreed reluctently. She'd only told me what it was in an act of desperation. Begging me not to let anyone else find out, and since then no one else did. Every time someone asked her, I gave her a way to dodge the question. It wasn't something that was brought up lightly, I was the only person that knew. I was also the one who stopped people from going to her directly, like Calla for example. I was about to snap at her, but Blaise jumped to her rescue.

"No, neither of us know. She's very quiet about it, so it must not be that very big of a deal." Blaise smiled, being completely truthful. For herself however. I knew, and I couldn't tell her, not anyone. Not telling Blaise, however, was harder for me to agree too. With the person you're in love with, you're supposed to tell them anything. But Embry had been begging, close to tears, that I didn't tell anyone.

"Oh." Calla looked disappointed, "How often is she gone?"

"Oh, every weekend. Every friday night until Sunday. She returns at any time Sunday, morning or night." Blaise offered a sweet smile, I shrank back into my seat again.

"Holy shit!" I jumped and whirled to look at what Shay gasped at, and felt my eyes widen. Ren and Embry. In the middle of the dance floor. Practically making out. _Yeah_, I would of chosen a few other words besides holy shit. Blaise's eyes went wide, and she clapped a hand over her mouth. Calla's face turned dark, and she leaned foward, putting her elbows in the table, her hands under her chin. Her eye's narrowed, Shay looked at her frowning. I looked at Blaise, a smile playing on my lips. She just shook her head, I sighed and shrugged. Looking back over at them.

A moment later, I was interupted by shadows looming over the table. It was Sabine, Mason, and Neville. There faces were blank, but I could see many things going on through their eyes. I couldn't manage to pick up what it was though. Shay groaned and ran a hand over his face. Calla nodded and turned her head to look at Blaise and I.

"Arson, will you take Blaise and go get Ren? We need to have a pack meeting. Just us. If you don't mind." Her voice was cold, and I felt my eyes narrow. Blaise squeezed my arm and gave me a warning look.

"Of course, Calla." I couldn't help as it came out as a snarl. Sabine bristled, glaring at me. Blaise growled at her, ready to push me out of the way. Ready to have another go with Sabine, but Calla cut us all off.

"There will be _no_ fighting. Is that clear? Now, please, Arson." I stood up, causing the table to rattle, and a couple of the drinks left there spilled. Blaise got up after me, clutching my hand. I pushed through people, most went stumbling casting angry glares at me. We got to Embry quicker that way, I wound my arm around her waist and yanked her away mid-kiss. She gasped while Ren snarled. His eyes flashing with anger.

"What the hell, Arson!" Embry snapped, pushing me off her. I kept my gaze cold, and on Ren.

"The Queen wants her bitch, so you better get padding on over there." I growled, watching as Ren glared at me for a moment later before casting a long glance at Calla's table. Where the rest of the pack was waiting.

"I left the pack, I have no obligation to go over there." Ren said, looking at Embry. Who gave him a ghost of a smile.

"No, go. We don't need her to be in a bad mood." With that, Embry turned her back to Ren, walking through the people to the bar. Ren watched her go, his eyes glowing. He looked at me, his eyes narrowed.

"What does she want?" His voice had a very harsh tone to it, and I almost smiled. He was almost as pissed as I was.

"Don't know. Go find out. I'll keep Embry company." I turned away from him then, pulling Blaise with me. I looked back once, as I headed to the bar, to see him threading his way to the booth. I sat next to Embry who was ordering a drink.

"What's going on, Arson." She asked darkly, tapping her fingers on the counter. Her expression was withdrawn, I could tell she was a little angry at me for ruining her make out session.

"Well, I think Calla got a little pissed that Ren was sticking his tongue down your throat." I said, glancing around. Embry growled at me, but smiled at the bartender as he gave her the drink.

"He was not-I don't care what she thinks." She said, taking a drink.

"Whatever, I say we blow this joint. Like go see a movie or something." I grinned when she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, how about _no_. I think I have a right to stay here and fini-" I cut her off.

"Finish what? Making out with Ren?" I gave her an evil grin when red began to splatter across her cheeks. I started laughing, and almost fell off my stool. I did though, when she shoved me off. I gasped when I hit the floor, and I glared at her.

"That wasn't very nice, Embry! You're grounded!" I said, getting up. She almost shoved me again, but I dodged it. Starting to laugh again.

"You can't ground me!" She growled, "I'm the one with all the power."

"Oh, now you're turning into a dictator! I knew that would happen!" I laughed as I dodged her fist. She was starting to laugh though.

"You know, maybe we should go see a movie." Blaise's quiet voice snapped us out of it, she was staring at something with wide eyes. I followed her gaze, feeling my blood freeze. She was watching the booth, Mason and Neville were arguing, Sabine and Shay were talking. Shay looked angry. Calla and Ren were..._kissing_. A growl worked its way from my thorat, but then I remembered Embry. I turned to look at her, she had followed Blaise's gaze as well. The glass that was in her hand shattered, she swore and looked at her hand. Droplets of blood ran down it and dripped onto the floor.

"Em-" I began.

"I'm going home. You guys stay. Enjoy yourselves. Come find me when you get home to tell me how it was." She said quietly, turning to head toward the staircase.

"No, we're coming with you!" Blaise protested, but Embry whirled and shot her daggers.

"No! It's an order to stay here. Do you understand me?" Embry snarled, she was totally unrecognizable. Her face clouded with anger. Blaise flinched, her eyes wide.

"But-" Blaise was cut off by Embry.

"Don't you get it? I don't want to be around you! Is it that hard to grasp! I just want to go home! Alone!" She snarled, my eyes widened when I saw the tears spring into her eyes. She turned and rushed away, heading up the stairs.

"Arson, " Blaise said softly, I shook my head, "Wait here, then we're leaving. I'll be right back."

I pushed my way through the people again. They looked like they were ready to kill me, but I wasn't in the mood. I was trying really hard to keep my anger in check, knowing that Embry would be angry with me if I started any fights. They didn't notice me at first, but by the time I reached the table, Calla and Ren were apart. Talking quietly. Which literally pissed me off more. I slammed my hands against the table, it splintered across the middle. They all jumped to look at me as some of the drinks tipped and spilled. I kept my gaze on Ren, letting my anger show.

"Embry just left. I just wanted to thank you, Ren, for ruining her happy mood." I growled, most of them looked startled, but Ren looked a little panicked.

"What are you-" I cut him off with a growl.

"Don't start that shit, because I will rip your throat out. We're leaving, got it? Just thought you should know. But when you _do_ go back to the Academy, leave Embry alone. I'm not letting her put up with this." I snarled, I didn't wait for anyone to reply, I just went through the crowd, probably pushing harder than I should have. I grabbed Blaise's hand and dragged her with me.

"We need to find her before she does something stupid." Blaise said, looking up and down the street as we exited, I nodded.

"Which way?" I asked, wondering which way Blaise would have taken.

"She wouldn't have gone home yet, considering she was crying. She wouldn't want to come home. Left, away from the Academy." Blaise said, already heading that way. I nodded and followed her, ordering myself not to think about the Pack we had just left. I sighed as we looked, when a thought struck me.

"No, she went back to him." I whispered, turning around.

"What?" Blaise frowned at me, confused.

"She went to go see Cole and the others. That's the only place I can possibly think of." I said, nodding. Blaise nodded quickly, smiling.

"Good! We'll go there. Good job, babe!" She said, kissing me before she started running the other way.


	8. The New Section

Chapter Eight

_Ren_

_"I don't know why she's with me. I only brought her trouble since the day she met me."_

-The Script

I was kissing her. I couldn't believe it. Not though, because of the kissing, but because she's allowing me to do it. I hadn't expected her to let me do it, like ever again. She'd basically asked me to do it. I had no plans on letting her go any time soon, and by how tight her arms were around my neck, I knew she had no plans on letting me go. I was going to enjoy this. That was unfortunatly cut short because Arson yanked her away from me.

I snarled at him, trying to grab her back, but Arson pulled her farther away. She snapped at him and pushed him off her. He glared at me though.

"The Queen wants her bitch, so you better get padding on over there." He snarled at me, I glared at him before I looked at the booth. Calla was sitting there straight up, her eyes on me. Waiting for me to come over there.

"I left the pack. I have no obligation to go over there." I spoke to Embry, a smile played on her lips.

"No, go. We don't need her in a bad mood." She turned away then, heading towards the bar. I looked at Arson, narrowing my eyes.

"What does she want?" I growled, glancing over at the booth again.

"Don't know. Go find out. I'll keep Embry company." Arson grinned, pulling Blaise away with him. Toward Embry who was now seated at the bar. I sighed, threading my way through people to get to the booth. Mason and Nev moved so I could sit next to Calla. I sighed and sat there, like they wanted me too.

"What do you want?" I growled, keeping my eyes on Embry. Who was now talking to Arson quietly. Calla sighed as she followed my gaze.

"Are you really going to do this?" Calla was quiet, and I looked at her. Frowning.

"Do what?" Now I was confused, along with agitated.

"Get closer to someone from another pack. Even when they don't like yours." Calla had a sparkle in her eyes, she was planning something. I could always tell when she was.

"I don't have a pack. I left, remember?" I glared at her when she just laughed. She put her hand over mine, I yanked mine away. Scooting away from her.

"But, Ren. You weren't serious, right? I mean, because leaving the Pack means your leaving me." Her voice was getting angry.

"I know what it means, Calla. I actually thought about it." I sighed, leaning back in my seat. Mason and Neville were talking, Sabine was trying to convince Shay that everything was fine.

"_Why_?" Calla spat, "Why would you leave me?" She sounded wounded, which only pissed me off.

"If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one that left _me_." I snarled, facing her.

"You'd leave me for her? A used excuse for a Guardian that's been the Searchers pet since the day she was born? One who's mate we killed? She was in love with _him_, Ren! Not you!" Her words were just making me angry.

"Yes, I'd leave you for her! She's nothing like what you're saying! You need to be silent!" She was startled as I snarled these words. She shook her head, eyes wide.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop. Just give me one thing." She said, keeping her eyes on mine.

"What?" I snarled, she gave me a small smile.

"Just a kiss. One last kiss. I promise I'll leave you alone then." She sounded desperate.

I hesitated, looking around. When my eyes landed on Embry, I watched her for a moment. She was laughing, pushing Arson of his stool. She shook her head as he said something to her. I looked back at Calla, watching her for a moment. She was waiting for a kiss. If I did kiss her, this one last time, then I would literally be free to do what I wanted. She would agree to leave me alone, and things would work out after that. I glanced around the table, Mason was nodding his head at me, but it was only slightly. Almost hard to make out. Neville was watching me intently, then gave me one nod. Sabine didn't say anything, or do anything. She just met my eyes, they told me so much. Just do it, so you can leave her. Shay was watching Calla, his eyes narrowed. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't objecting. I looked at Embry, the smile on her face as she was with her Pack. That's what made my mind up.

"No." Everyone looked surprised, eyes wide, "Now, let me out of here. It's rude to keep someone waiting this long." I growled, but Calla growled.

"You're not leaving. Not until you do it!" She growled, anger flashing across her face. I stood up, the table moved and creaked in protest. But before I could move, Calla grabbed my wrist and yanked me down again. She pulled my face to hers and smashed her lips against mine. I pushed her away, but I hesitated a moment before. She noticed that, and tried to pull me into another kiss.

"Stop!" I growled, pushing her away, she grunted when she hit Shay. She glared at me and scooted closer to me.

"Come _on_, Ren! You know you liked it! Just kiss me!" She growled, everyone was watching us, their eyes narrowed.

"No!" I growled, shaking my head. I was about to stand again, when a loud slamming noise beought my attention to the head of the table. The table was now splintered down the center, drinks splashed everywhere. I looked up, startled, at a very pissed off looking Arson.

"Embry just left. I just wanted to thank you, Ren, for ruining her happy mood." He growled, and I felt my heart speed up. I looked around him, Blaise was alone at the bar. I decided to play it off like I didn't have a clue why she would have left.

"What are you-" I began, but his growl cut me off. I glared at him, he knew.

"Don't start that shit, because I will rip your throat out. We're leaving, got it? Just thought you should know. But when you do go back to the Academy, leave Embry alone. I'm not letting her put up with this." He growled, then he swiftly turned and disappeared into the crowd.

I stood up, "I'm leaving." I said, pushing what was left of the poor table aside. I didn't wait for Calla or anyone else to say anything, I just went. Pushing people probably harder than I should have. People coming down the stairs gave me dirty looks as they regained their footing as I stormed by. I couldn't help the small smile on my lips. When I left the club, I looked up and down the street. I saw Blaise and Arson going away from the club, and away from the Academy. Assuming they were going after Embry, I paused to think. They thought she probably wouldn't want to go home, but I thought she would have. Considering she would have no where else to go, this was her first time away from the Academy on anything besides a mission.

So I headed back to the Academy. I decided that, despite Arson's threat, I needed to talk to her. To see what she saw, and explain it. I at least owed her that much. It was dark now, and I glanced around behind me every couple minutes. I didn't feel at ease here, and I felt like someone was watching me. After awhile I heard the soft sound of footsteps behind me, I whirled around with a growl. A puzzled girl looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Uh..sorry." I muttered, turning around. Walking faster this time, I glanced back, watching as she crossed the street. Eyeing me with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes and focused on the sidewalk. I decided that this was going to be a long walk, and I wasn't going to enjoy it. I just put my head down and kept on going.

* * *

><p>As soon as I entered the Academy, I saw Adne and Connor sitting on the floor against a wall talking quietly. They looked up as I closed the door quietly. Adne smiled at me, "You're back early. Where's everyone else?"<p>

"They stayed." I said, looking around.

"But where's Embry? I thought she was going to meet you." I glared at the floor as she spoke.

"She did." I said softly, and I looked at them. Connor was frowning, looking at the floor.

"What do you mean 'did'. Ren what happened now?" Adne tried to stand, but Connor grabbed her wrist, pulling her down next to him again. I kept my eyes on him, not looking at Adne.

"You saw her. Where did she go?" My voice was hard, and I regretted it as soon as I saw Adne shoot me daggers. She grabbed Connor's hand and gripped it tightly.

"She beat you by a long shot. When she got here, I asked her where she was going. She said she was going to the cemetery." Adne's eyes went wide when Connor said that, she turned her head to look at him.

"Seriously?" She said, "She hasn't been there since the funerals."

"Where's the cemetery?" I asked, and frowned when Connor shook his head.

"You should just leave her alone, bro. She didn't seem very happy when she came in. Did I mention her hand was bleeding, how did that happen?" When I just stared at him, he sighed and shook his head.

"All you wolves are so persistent it really gets annoying." He glared at me when I chuckled.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Now, where's the cemetery?" He watched me for a minute, then decided that there was no way he wasn't going to talk me out of it.

"The edge of the Academy grounds. Beyond the Garden. You won't be able to miss it. The first section it just for Searchers, but when you go farther back there's a newer section. She should be by the graves there. They're by the back, the rest should just be open space." When Connor finished, I turned and headed down the hall. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned and saw Adne standing there.

"Ren, whatever happened, I'm sure she'll forgive you. If she doesn't, you're screwed. That girl holds grudges." When I growled, she laughed.

"Thanks for the boast of confidence, Adne. Love you too." I said, turning around, walking away from her.

"You know I love you, Ren! That's why I tell you when you're doing stupid stuff!" She called after me, and I ignored her. I couldn't help but laugh.

It was silent when I got to the entrance of the cemetery. I entered slowly and looked around as I went through the gravestones. I was amazed at how many there were, I hadn't thought they would have been able to retrieve the bodies. They hadn't gotten Monroe's body. I figured the Keepers had gotten rid of his body though. So I guess there wouldn't be one, unless they had put one just for a memorial.

I made my way to the back section, as Connor suggested. He was right, the front of it was empty. I made my way to the back of that section, there was two short rows of graves. The first one was made of pure white granite, I crouched down in front of it to read the name.

**_Makenna Nina Pultina  
>April 3rd 1974- June 14th 2001<br>Beloved mother & mate  
><em>****_Strong & faithful warrior_**

Makenna Pultina. She must have been Embry's mother. How did she die? It was eleven years ago, way before I ever knew anything that I knew now. I shook my head, and moved to the next one. I frowned, looking at it with narrowed eyes. It was smaller than the first, but white granite also.

_**Tyson Aidan Pultina  
>July 15th 1995- June 14th 2001<br>**__**Beloved son & brother **_

Embry had a brother? He was young when he died, I glanced back at the date of death, to the one of his mother. It had been on the same day. That was weird, I hadn't heard of an attack before Embry's pack. Had there been one, or had this been a coincidence? I moved onto the next one, it was a ashy grey color. It was large, and had two named engraved into it.

_**Sunny Marie Hairo  
>August 18th 1996- January 13th 2011<br>**__**Beloved daughter, sister & mate**_

_**Flint Michael Hairo  
>December 12th 1995- January 13th 2011<br>**__**Beloved friend, son & mate**_

I knew those two had been a part of Embry's pack. I heard Embry mention Sunny before, she'd been Blaise's twin sister. They had been pretty close, and Blaise still had nightmares about when she died. I shuddered and took a deep breath. I looked at the next one, it was made of dark brown granite. So did the one next to it. I looked at it, taking in the name.

_**Scarlett Aleta Allam  
>October 1st 1996- January 13th 2011<br>**__**Beloved friend & daughter **_

Scarlett, like the color. That was a bright red, and I'd never really liked it. To bright for my liking, so I'd never really looked at it. I stared at her grave though, and wondered what she'd been like. Maybe I could ask Embry, and she'd tell me. I let my gaze wander to the one next to it.

_**Spark Matthew Morgan  
><strong>__**June 5th 1994- January 13th 2011  
><strong>__**Beloved son & friend**_

He must have been fun, having a name like that. I wonder how he felt when people called him Sparky, if they did. I would have, and he probably wouldn't have liked it. The next grave was dark blue granite, and I tilted my head at it.

_**Flame Anne Fray  
><strong>__**September 10th 1996- January 13th 2011  
><strong>__**Beloved friend, second, & daughter**_

She'd been Embry's second. Most likely her best friend also, that was how second's worked out a lot of times. At sat there staring at the grave, my eyes narrowed. Wondering how this had all happened. This was a large amount of wolves to be killed in one attack, along with it just being Calla's pack. It wasn't even fully trained Guardians. After a moment, I let my eyes wander to the next headstone, this one was dark red. As I read the name, I stiffened.

_**Cole Axel Uchiha  
>January 1st 1994- January 13th 2011<br>Beloved son, alpha, & mate **_

His grave had a large one next to it, made of the same red granite. I let my eyes flash over the names.

_**Seraphina Jenna Uchiha  
><strong>__**September 14th 1968- June 14th 2001  
><strong>__**Belove mate, mother & daughter  
>Courageous warrior <strong>_

_**Kent Mark Uchiha  
>July 19th 1965- June 14th 2001<br>Beloved mate, father & son  
>Loyal and Leading warrior<strong>_

Those must have been Cole's parents. They died the same day and year as Embry's mother and brother. I tilted my head, and rested my hand on the corner of the granite, when a low growl made me jump. I turned, startled, and saw a wolf emerging from behind it. Her bright green eyes staring at me in anger. Her canines bared. I quickly removed my hand from the grave and stepped away.

"I'm sorry, Embry. I just came to talk." I said, looking at her. Hoping she'd shift forms to talk to me.

She watched me for a moment, then her growl died. She shifted, sitting down in front of Cole's grave. Leaning against it, she was still in her dress.

"Okay, Ren. Let's talk. You have a lot of explaining to do." She said softly, running a hand through her hair. I nodded, and sat down next to her, but I made sure I wasn't touching the grave. She tensed as she watched me, and her eyes narrowed. She was waiting for me to talk.

"Okay, Embry. Listen..."


	9. Reunion

There's now pictures on my profile of the pack

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

_Embry_

_"When the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window, Dreaming of what could be, And if I'd end up happy I would pray."  
>-<em>Kelly Clarkson

I ran my fingers over the name engraved into the cool granite. I don't know how many times I've done this already, I've been sitting here, lightly tracing the name. I was trying to calm my anger, but I was failing miserably. Seeing Ren with Calla had snapped something inside me. I don't know what it meant, and I don't know what I thought. I didn't even know what I should do. I felt bad for yelling at Blaise and Arson, but at the same time I wasn't. If I hadn't, they'd be following me around like lost puppies.

I sighed quietly, and pressed my lips to the cold headstone, kissing it before I shifted forms and lay close to the it. My fur brushing against it, sending a shiver down my spine. I looked at the stars above me, and stared at it. Wondering what was going to happen after this. I mean, I was going to have to face Ren at one point, and all I knew was that I really didn't want to do that. I knew I would either get angry or hurt, or perhaps both. I was getting more and more angry just thinking about it. I turned and pressed my nose to the headstone, whining softly.

That was when I heard someone coming. I stood up startled, wondering who would be out here. The only person who could be here was Connor, since he was the only one that knew I was here. He only knew because he saw me as I was coming out here. He might of told Adne, but she wouldn't interrupt me. But then again, I didn't think Connor would either. Considering I would rip his throat out. It was one thing to visit this place, but it was another to do in the middle of the night. Only I would be the one to come to a creepy cemetery in the middle of the night.

I hid behind the headstone, out of sight. Curling into a ball, I kept my head down. Wondering what was going to happen, I heard them shuffling toward the headstones. They stopped as they got close to the first one, looking at it. It was my mother's grave, my father had insisted on white. Since my mother had always been the quiet innocent type, and they used white for Tyson's too.

I inhaled, taking in their scent. I froze when sandalwood hit my nose. I felt the fur on my back stand on edge, and I bit back a growl. It was Ren, why was he here? Shouldn't he be with Calla at the club? I mean, that's where I left them.

He moved closer to Cole's headstone, then looked at Cole's parents. One of his hands reached foward and rested on the corner of the headstone. I couldn't resist the growl as I stood up, I wove my way around the headstone so I was standing not even a foot away from him. He looked a little startled, and yanked his hand back. I could feel the anger rising in me, and I bared my canines at him. He took a step back, and watched me for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Embry. I just came to talk." He said, not looking away from me. Keeping his gaze on me. Something in it made me reconsider being as angry as I was, and I felt it slowly disappear. I let the growl die, and I shifted. I leaned against Cole's headstone, for some reason the feeling of the cool granite reassure me. The air was cold now, I felt goose bumps forming along my skin.

"Okay, Ren. Let's talk. You have a lot of explaining to do." I said quietly, running a hand through my hair. It was getting too long, I would have to cut it soon. He nodded, sitting next to me. I tensed, suddenly scared of his being so close. I didn't think I would listen well if he was this close, but I decided it wouldn't be smart to push him away at the moment.

"Okay, Embry. Listen, I know you saw that whole thing with Calla. But what you don't understand is that I didn't want or ask for that. I was just telling her that I was done with her, but she wanted a last kiss. I did say no by the way, but she's actually way stronger than she looks. I hadn't met for anything of happen, I was actually trying to push her away so I could find you. She like literally yanked my face though, it wasn't fun." I have to admit, I was trying not to smile by the end of his story. The way he seemed so unsure of himself, and halfway through talking he turned his head away from me. No matter how mad I'd been at him, I had to admit, that did seem like something Calla would do.

"Ren." I said quietly, and he shook his head, refusing to look at me, "Look at me!"

He did, and I smiled at him, "I believe you."

"You do?" He looked surprised and I nodded.

"Why, though?" I asked, "Why didn't you want to kiss her?" I was being cruel, I know. But I wanted to know.

A light blush spread across his cheeks, "I..uh...well, You know. I wanted to be...you know...with you."

"Oh, you did?" I feigned surpise, and he glared at me.

"You know I did." He muttered, and I shook my head.

"So yahknowwww, just to remind you, we were rudely interrupted earlier." I said, grinning when he looked confused.

"Uh, what?" He shook his head.

"Should I just show you?" I asked, and he shrugged, frowning. I leaned toward him, weaving my hands into his hair, I pulled him to me. I brushed my lips against his, and he reacted instantly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. Before I knew what was happening, I was on my back. He was above me, and he was kissing me with an urgency that I hadn't felt before.

He released me to get air, he sat up. I did too, shivering from the lack of his body heat. One glance at me, he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I smiled at him, threading my fingers through his.

"Let's go back inside. It's too cold to be out here like this." He said, standing. He pulled me up with him, he released my hand to wrap an arm around my waist. That was when I heard footsteps, I looked up, so did Ren. Blaise was coming toward us, frowning.

"What's going on?" She demanded, and I shrugged, Ren stayed silent.

"After what happened, you're just fine with him, Embry?" Blaise was glaring at Ren, she glanced at me, then back at him, "I made Arson stay by the entrance, since we caught Ren's scent when we were looking for you. I figured it'd be like this."

"You don't understand." I said quietly, not removing my eyes from Blaise.

"And you do? He's justified for kissing her?" Blaise sounded angry, but she shook her head.

"Yes." Was my reply, I kept it short and simple. She knew better than to question me.

"Fine." She smiled, it looked forced, "But you're the one that's going to have to explain this to Arson. I'm not getting bitten."

"He would never bite you." I said, then looked at Ren, "Let's go."

"Wait, let me go first. So I can get Arson away." With a final glance, Blaise turned and left. A slight bounce in her step.

We waited, Ren's grip tightened on me, and I tried not to smile. I failed miserably. He looked down at me, a smiling playing on his lips. He wound his other arm around my waist, and pulled me tightly against him.

"Mmmm...Someone getting a little feisty?" I asked, looking up at him. He laughed, shaking his head.

"You're just so tempting." He said, I laughed, shaking him off of me. I stepped back, lacing his fingers through mine.

"Let's go." I said, leading the way. I took a deep breath when the warmth of the Academy hit me as we entered. I glanced up and down the hall, it was empty. I looked at Ren, who shrugged.

"The others are probably still at the club. I have no idea where the Seachers are." He looked up and down the hall also.

I frowned, straining my ears. This was weird, since when was it complete silence before midnight?

"Embry!" I turned my head, seeing Adne coming toward us. Her eyes wide, she glanced at my and Ren's laced fingers but didn't say a word about. She kept her eyes on me.

"Whoa, Adne. Calm down. What's wrong?" I frowned, tilting my head at her. She was triyng to catch her breath.

"No, don't tell me to calm down! This is big! Your father! He's back! He's upstairs with Anika! Nicole's with him! They said-they want-they stopped..." She trailed off, taking deep breaths.

I froze, staring at her. I felt my eyes going wide, my father and Nicole? They'd been missing for months now, and for months I meant about eleven. We'd all but thought they were dead. I'd even stopped waiting for them to come back. Thinking them as more of the loved ones I lost to the cause.

"My...father?" I gasped, releasing Ren's hand I stepped foward, grabbing Adne's shoulders, "Look at me!" I snapped.

She did, and nodded, "He's upstairs. They're fine. But with what they've said, they need you to go back again. Tomorrow night, instead of Friday." As she spoke, I closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath. This couldn't be happening. Not now. They couldn't send me back there now.

"Why tomorrow?" I asked quietly.

"Because tomorrow night, Emile and Efron have asked to have a meeting with the packs." Adne's words struck deep. Them wanting a metting with us, meant they would all see me.

"No." I whispered, staring at her, but she nodded.

"I know, you don't want them to know. But Anika said it's important. We need you up in Haldis Tactical now!" She grabbed my hand, yanking me after her. Ren was close behind, frowning. Watching me with worry, but I couldn't look at him. Tomorrow night, everything would unravel. I didn't like it.

"Father!" I cried, pushing through the group of Seachers surrounding him. He looked down at me, relief showing on his face as he folded me into a hug, "Are you okay? Where have you been?"

"I'm fine. There's no need to panic, Embry. I'm here." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Don't tell me not to panic! Do you know how long you've been gone? I thought I lost you!" I growled, fighting back tears. He smiled at me.

"I'm here, though. So it's all behind us. So yes, take a deep breath and calm down." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Well, don't I get a hug?" A light voice asked, and I jumped away from my father.

"Nicole!" I cried, throwing myself at my best friend. She started laughing as we went toppling to the floor.

"How are you?" She asked, trying to sit up.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I replied, sitting up, letting her up from underneath me. She shrugged and smiled.

"Now, if we've got all the reunions done with," Anika said quietly, the room fell silent, we all looked at her, "We need to discuss what we are going to do about tomorrow night." Her eyes were directly on me, I felt my relief and excitement for the return of my father and friend fade. Replaced with the feeling of dread. I got off the floor, ready for this debate.


	10. Secrets

Chapter Ten

_Embry_

_"You took my light, you drained me down. That was then and this is now. Now look at me."_

-Katy Perry

We were gathered at a long conference table, Anika at the head of it. I sat on one side, Ren on my right. Next to him were Adne, Connor, Ethan, and Silas. I have no idea why he was here. I wanted to take his pencil and shove it up his nose though. On my left, it was my father, Nicole, Blaise, and Arson. Who glared at Ren every now and then. Sitting directly across from me on the opposite side of the table was Calla. Her pack spread out in the seats next to her. It was getting on my nerves, so I broke the long silence.

"I don't understand why _I_ have to go ahead of everyone. Let alone do what you want me too." I said, frowning. It made no sense, but Anika said it. Clearly it made sense to her.

"Embry, where Emile and Efron are concerned, you are just some renegade Guardian who doesn't have a master. They have no idea that you work for us. So far, we can say they trust you. You're basically the reason we have all the information that we do. They let it slip up while you're in the room. Say we wanted to use you for a future information retrieving mission, we couldn't if you went with the Packs. Because then they would know you're with us. If we send them in, say, two hours after you. No one but us would know. Get it?"

"No. I don't get it! It's one thing to send me in to be a spy, but this? Do you get what you're asking me to do? I've done it before to help get information, but I'm pretty sure there is no need for it this time!" I shook my head in frustration, everyone in the room looked on confused. Well, except Arson. But everyone kept silent.

"It's nothing you haven't done before Embry. With or without it being Emile." I felt warmth spread across my cheeks, knowing I was blushing. I growled in frustration, smacking the table.

"Wait." Everyone looked at the seat next to me, where the quiet voice had come from, Ren looked around darkly, "What are you having her do with Emile?"

I felt every muscle in my body freeze, my eyes met Anika's. I gave a slight shake of my head, and her eyes narrowed. She didn't like keeping secrets. She looked away from me to Ren.

"Well, she-"

"I swear to God! I won't do it if you tell them!" I snapped, glaring at her. Everyone looked at me in surprised. Arson let out a long sigh.

"Embry, you might as well just tell them now. They're all going to see it, and if they find out then, they aren't going to be very happy." Arson met my eyes as I turned to glare at him.

"Who's side are you on?" I snapped, feeling my fury build up.

"They have a right to know! We're all working in this together!" Arson snapped, standing up.

For the first time, I felt complete anger toward Arson. This wasn't something that I was used to, we were usually always together in everything. He backed every move I made, but him back talking to me like that angered me more than ever.

"I think you've forgotten your place!" I growled, baring my canines, "I've been lenient with your mouth, but if you push it any farther I'll-"

"Cole would tell them! Cole would tell them everything!" Arson snapped.

"Don't you dare bring Cole into this!" I yelled, my father stood up. Ready to restrain us if necessary.

"Why not? Because I'm right? Or is it because you can't stand the fact that he'd be utterly pissed if he knew what you were doing?" He was pushing my temper, and he knew it. I shook my head angerly.

"Because he's dead! He's dead! That's why! There is nothing new about it! He's gone and he's not coming back!" I wanted to run and hide from my own words, not wanting them to be true. But they were, Cole was never coming back. I would never see him again, well, maybe I'd run into him after I die. But that's a whole different thing.

"Shut up!" Arson growled, "You want to know what she is to Emile?" Arson directed his voice to Ren. Who was sitting stiffly, face white. Calla was clutching the table with white hands, but it was Sabine who moved.

"It was you! That's who I saw with Emile when I was with Efron. I _knew_ you smelled familiar!" She gasped, the others looked at her in confusion.

"Don't say a word, Arson! Do you hear me?" I yelled, lunging at him. My father grabbed me, Arson kept his gaze on Ren, only glancing at Sabine.

"Right. You're completely right, Sabine. You want to really know what she is? Embry is Emile's personal whore." Gasps filled the room, Anika stared at the table. Not saying anything. My father looked down at me in shock, his grip tightened.

"I am not, you bastard! I'll kill you, I swear to God! Take it back! I'm not! You know I'm not!" I cried, trying to get away from him.

"Then what the hell do you call it, Embry?" He growled, Blaise looked at him.

"Arson! Shut the hell up! She's our alpha! What are you doing?" She looked horrified, he looked down at her alarmed, "Tell them it isn't true!"

"But it is! She started doing it after Cole died!" Arson stared at the table as he sat down again. He reached for Blaise's hand but she yanked it away, standing to move away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She cried, tears in her eyes, "You don't get it! Embry is our alpha, we're supposed to stand by her side! You want to talk about how pissed Cole would be? He'd be ready to kill you right now! You know that! Accusing Embry of that, even if it is true, you have _no _right to talk about her business!" She shook her head frantically.

"That's enough. Both of you." My voice sounded strange to even me, it was unemotional, something that didn't happen very often. They both looked at me, faces closed. I pulled myself from my father's arms. Looking straight at Anika, who was meeting my eyes, "I'll do it. But you need to push the meeting back a couple of days. They'll think it's strange that I'm there on a weekday. I'm only available on the weekends. Now, if that's all, I'll be going to my room. If you have anything else to tell me, please send Blaise up with the news." I turned to my father, who was watching me with narrow eyes.

"I've missed you, and I hope you understand." I whispered, hugging him before I pulled away from them. I pulled Nicole to her feet, hugging her. Her arms were tight around me.

"We'll talk later." She whispered, and I nodded. She sat down again as I stepped away. I grabbed Blaise's hand and pulled her over to Arson. I pushed them both back into their seats, and forced their hands together. They were looking at me with bewilderment.

"Do not let my issues mess you guys up." I growled, "You will fix this before you leave this room. If not, I will know, and you're both going to regret it."

I headed over to the door, feeling all the eyes on me. I took a deep breath, and walked out, shutting it behind me. I walked slow and deliberate. The halls echoed as I walked trough them, since it was empty. Everyone being either in bed, or gathered around the conference table. When I was farther away from the conference room, that was when the tears filled my eyes. I padded up the stairs, trying to keep them in. Just until I was in my room. Then I was free. Then I could sit and sulk, and no one could do a thing about it. I was outside my door, when I just couldn't hold it in anymore. With a loud, horrible sob I slid to the floor outside of my room. I buried my head into my hands, I tried to control myself, but you know, I'm not that good at it.

"Embry, don't cry." I stiffened, not moving. I held my breath, listening intently. A moment later, arms went around me, pulling me close.

"No! Ren, don't touch me." I snapped, trying to pull away from him, but his arms only tightened.

"Shut up." He growled, and I was so surprised, I could only stare up at him with wide eyes. He smirked at me. A second later, I felt myself lifted off the ground. I yelped as the top of my head smacked against his chin, he grunted pushing the door to my room open. I looked around, glad that Anika had taken Blaise's advice seriosuly and had all my furniture replaced.

I had a new black leather couch against the wall, a new glass coffee table placed in front of it. A vase of purple, yellow, and white Sweet peas sat on it. My favorite flower. A couple of my pictures, that had been placed in frames were on it. A had a whole knew dresser, and it was made of wood that looked black. It looked antique so I decided that if I was going to break something in here, I wouldn't be that. My headboard on my bed, which had been splintered, was now fixed.

Ren carried me over to the couch, and set me down on it. Settling in next to me, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I tried to resist, but he had an iron grip. Using his free hand, he wiped tears off my face. I had stopped crying, and the tears on my face were starting to dry up.

"I'm not mad." He said quietly, but he stared directly at the flowers.

"You should be. You just don't understand though." I said quietly, I watched every move he made. Every time he blinked, every muscle that moved. I saw it.

"I only need to know one thing." He asked, keeping his eyes away from mine. I nodded, wiping the back of my hand across the back of my hand.

"Anything." I whispered, taking a hold of his hand. He stared at it for a moment, then he raised my hand to his lips and kissed my fingers.

"Did you sleep with Emile?" He choked at the end, and I felt my eyes widen.

"Do you _think _I did?" I asked quietly, and he turned his head to look at me, his eyes meeting mine. His eyes bore into mine, and I felt a blush spreading across my cheeks.

"No. But that's not you answering my question." He kept his eyes on mine, they were narrowed ever so slightly.

"What if I did?" I narrowed my eyes at him, as I did, his eyes narrowed even more. Much like a cats eyes.

"Then I don't know what to do. I don't know what I'd think. About you being with him." His eyes went down, staring at our linked hands

"Ren." I said quietly, "Look at me."

He looked at me, his dark eyes searching mine.

"I didn't sleep with him." I said coolly, "Do you believe me?"

Ren sat there, his just watching mine, for just a moment, "Yes, I believe you." He replied.

He reached foward, and cupped my face with one of his hands. He pulled me closer and his lips met mine. It was passionate and hunger was in it, but I pulled away. Ren looked at me startled.

"But what else I do, you should know-"

"No. I don't need to know anything else." Ren said, tracing the scar on my cheek again.

"You don't?" I looked at him surprised.

"You look tired." Ren said suddenly, pulling his hand away, "Get some sleep. We'll talk again in the morning. I'm not going to let Emile ruin this too." He said, heading for the door. I hadn't realized how tired I was until he mentioned it. I felt like yawning, but I kept it in. Ren had the door halfway open when I shot off the couch, almost tripping over my own feet.

"Ren, wait!" I said, he turned around to face me, eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Stay." I managed the word, but I surprised myself as I said it.

"What?" He looked utterly shocked.

"Stay. In here. With me. Tonight." I said, feeling a blush spread go from just my cheeks to across my neck.

"Are you sure? I mean, you are pretty tired." He tilted his head at me.

"I really just don't want to be alone. I'm nervous, and I feel safe with you when you're with me." I shrugged, looking at him sheepishly, "Please."

Ren stared at me for a moment, the nodded. I felt my stomach tighten as he shut the door. He came toward me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm not doing anything like...you know. Yet." I grinned at him when he laughed.

"I wasn't expecting anything from you." He kissed my cheek, "Now come on. You're tired." He pulled me toward the bed.

"Ren?" I asked quietly.

"Hm?" He asked, spawling down across my bed.

"Thank you." I whispered, crawling in next to him.

"Any time." He smiled, "Any time."

He pulled the covers us, then wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. I snuggled closer and took a deep breath. Ready to face anything now.


	11. Shocker!

AlphaPultina No. 1 Fan: Thank you sooo much(: This chapter is for youuu. I usually try to update everyday, but I only get good chapters when I'm in the mood for typing...otherwise it sucks lol. & you're birthday chapter, I hope you meant today...cuz that's what I thought

ForbiddenRosexx- Omg thank you, that made me feel so much better. When I started this I thought it was just a waste of time, but I was so upset about Ren dying I had to do something about it. Plus, I thought I couldn't just give him some random, pure little princess. I had to give her a history... a long one lol. & I know! I feel like Ren got the short end of the stick, if he had to die, at least make him go in a more...warrior like way. I don't know I didn't like it. The quotes...lol those are either things I read in books, like quotes in them, famous people, or songs I thought would fit the story. Thanks again.(:

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>

_Embry_

_"Pulling you in, spinning you 'round, Lifting your feet right off the ground, You can't believe it's happening now."_

-Aly & AJ

_Boom!_ I sat straight up, gasping. I glanced around at Ren, who was still sound asleep. He shifted slightly when I had pulled myself from his arms. I stopped moving for a second, but there wasn't another loud sound. I sat there, taking a deep breath. I was about to lay down and relax in Ren's arms again, but my door flew open. Blaise and Bryn stumbled into the room. Their faces wide with fear. They did a double take when they saw Ren, who sat up abrubtly. His eyes were narrowed, he stared at them. Bryn's jaw dropped, and Blaise looked between the two of us.

"What...do you want?" I growled, running a hand through my hair; wincing as my fingers caught on some tangles. Blaise just looked between us, her eyes wide. She looked shocked, she had no idea what to do. Bryn closed her mouth after a moment, clearing her throat. The panicked expression in her eyes returning.

_Bang! _I jumped, and Ren looked around startled. Blaise sat there, her eyes wide. She watched us, but Bryn pushed her and nodded.

"That!" She was shaking, "It's your father, Embry. He's downstairs in the dining room freaking out. He keeps yelling your name, and Tyson and Makenna. Who are they?"

I was out of the bed before she could say another word. I looked around the room frantically, decided I didn't need anything and took off. I was halfway down the hall when Blaise caught up and grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop.

"What?" I snapped, "I need to go."

"Maybe you should put some clothes on." When she said that, I glanced down at myself surprised. Then it hit me. I was only wearing Ren's shirt. Last night he'd given it to me when I kept tripping looking for something else to where. It went to my lower thigh, and I thought about it for a moment.

"No, I'm fine. My father needs me." I gasped, pulling away from her. She nodded,

"I'll get the others down there. Arson's still in bed I think." She went down the hallway, heading the opposite way. I went as fast as I could, figured it wasn't fast enough and shifted forms. That way, I moved even faster. As I got closer, the bangs and crashes were even louder, and more frequent. I burst into the room looking around frantically.

"Embry! Tyson! Makenna! Where are you?" My father yelled, smashing another table into a wall.

Calla was backed against a wall, Shay next to her. His arm wrapped protectively her waist. Mason and Neville were crouched in a corner, their eyes wide. Sabine was next to Ethan, hiding behind a table. Anika was trying to calm my father down, but even she stood at least twenty feet away.

"Brenton, listen to me! Embry is upstairs, you know where Makenna and Tyson are!" She cried, looking around hysterically.

"No! You took them! We trusted you! You did this to Logan and James! You took away Alice and Alessandra! Tell me where they are! You took them!" My father yelled, his voice turning into a loud snarl at the end. I pushed farther into a room, ducking away from flying glass as he smashed plates against the wall.

Anika glanced and me, her face filled with relief. She backed away, going to stand by Connor and Ande, who were close to the door. Their eyes were wide, Connor was clutching Ande's hand.

"Daddy!" I screamed, shooting forward when he stopped throwing things, only though, because he ran out of throwable things, "Daddy! Look at me!"

He pulled his eyes from whatever his gaze was on and he watched me. He shook his head slowly, taking a deep breath. His eyes were wild, tears in them. He'd been having flashes like this ever since Mom and Tyson died all those years ago. He would just randomly crack, and you would never know when he would do this. More people burst into the room, I turned to look at them. It was Ren, Nicole, Blaise, Bryn, and Arson. I vaguely noted that Ren wasn't wearing a shirt, but that made sense since _I_ was wearing it. I didn't feel self concious at the moment, I just needed my father to be back to normal.

The new people entering the room angered my father, "Where _are_ they? Tell me! You all know! Makenna! Makenna! Where are you? I'll come get you!" My father yelled, looking around the room frantically. His eyes landed on Connor, he stepped forward, "You! Tell me where they are! Or I'll rip your eyes out."

Ren took a step toward me, but Arson and Blaise each grabbed one of his arms, pulling him back. Shaking their heads at him. Bryn had wide eyes, watching my father's every move, she was trembling.

"Daddy, stop it!" I yelled, tears filling my eyes. I couldn't stand to see him like this, it broke my heart. He swung around to look at me, his eyes narrowing.

"Do you know where they are?" He glared at me, "You're the one that took them aren't you. You remind me of Embry. She's only six you know, her and Tyson!"

"Daddy, _no_!" I said, my voice cracking, "I _am_ Embry!"

Don't think bad about my father. He knows who I am, he really does know who I am. At the moment, while he's having his flashback panic attack, he's picturing me as six year old Embry, which was probably a big difference. At six I'd had short hair, it was probably two inches above my shoulders. It had been a couple of shades lighter; it got darker as I got older. My eyes had been those childish wide ones, that looked like you were going to cry at any moment. I'd been a chubby, a really chubby child. It was actually pretty embarrassing, this is why I never let my mother show anyone baby pictures of me, even though I basically grew up with everyone here.

My father growled, his emerald eyes, the ones I inherited from him, glowed in fury, "Don't lie! Where's Cole! He'll tell you you're wrong. That little boy is the smartest kid I've ever met. He'll know where Embry and the others are."

That was when I felt my heart break completely, but I also got angry, "Daddy, stop it! Stop it! You know where they are! They're in the ground, in the cemetery! Mom, Tyson, Logan, James, Alice, Alessandra, and Cole! They are all dead! You know that! Snap out of it! You're at home, in the Academy. Look at me! You know who I am! It's me, it's Embry!" I cried, the tears in my eyes spilling over.

That's when my father came back to reality, his eyes widened and he fell to his knees. I went to mine next to him, he leaned into me.

"Embry... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He mumbled, shaking his head. I pulled him into a tight hug, closing my eyes. I pulled in a shaky breath.

"No, it's okay. It's fine. You're okay. We're okay. Everything is fine." I whispered, I opened my eyes and met Ren's over my father's shoulder. His face was dark, and he looked away after a moment.

"I'm sorry. I did it again, even though I promised I wouldn't." My father said sadly, pulling in a breath.

"No, it's fine. It was an accident. You couldn't help it, you haven't been here in a long time. You being here triggered it. Listen, Anika and Nicole are going to take you to your room so you can get some rest." I replied, and he nodded. I stood up, pulling him to his feet. He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. The only thing I didn't inherit from him, I got my hair color from my mother. His eyes narrowed when he assessed what I was wearing.

"Embry... What the hell are you wearing? Who's scent is all over you?" His eyes narrowed dangersly, a low growl made its way from his throat.

I felt the blush spread across my cheeks as all the attention was turned from my father to me. Coming down here, I hadn't planned for that. At all, I glanced at Nicole for help as she came over to us with Anika.

"Daddy, not now. I was just-"

"I want to know who, Embry. It's a simple question." My father had a sudden protectivness in his voice, and it made me feel uneasy. If he only glanced around the room he probably would of realized it was Ren.

"Dad! Not-" Again, I got cut off. It was really starting to piss me off.

"She's been with me." Ren spoke up, and everyone swiveled around to look at him. I mentally cursed the boy, because my father turned his full attention to him. His growl louder, Anika stepped in. Bless that woman and everything about her.

"Not now, Brenton. You need some sleep, you've been up all night." She grabbed his elbow, gently pulling him away. My father snarled at Ren as they walked by. Nicole shot me a sly smile before she followed them.

I sighed, and glanced around. Everyone was coming out if their corners and hiding places. Calla and Shay looked at their pack members, making sure they were all okay. Bryn went over to them, as she walked past me she squeezed my arm with a smile. Blaise and Arson hugged, obviously they worked out their fight last night. I rubbed my hand over my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Em, you okay?" I jumped at the sudden closeness of the voice, I looked up at Ren. I forced a smile, trying to push what happened away from my mind, I needed it to go away. I wouldn't- couldn't- deal with it right at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, but his eyes showed me he didn't believe me. I guess I wasn't that good at faking stuff. I mean, I thought I was, but most of the people here were gullible, so whatever.

"Come on, let's go back upstairs. Before your father comes back to eat me, and before Sabine and Adne realize that Connor and Ethan are drooling." I gasped at his words, I swiveled around to glare at Connor. Connor grimaced and averted his gaze to Adne, who was speaking to him quietly.

"I probably should of listened to Blaise." I said, letting him lead me out of the room. His arm around my waist, his hand resting on my hip. I liked the feeling, when he touched me the spot on my body turned to fire instantly. I knew it would eventually probably send me into oblivion, but I craved it at this point.

When were back in my room, I collapsed on the couch as he shut the door softly. He looked at me, leaning against the door. I met his eyes, the silver flecks in them were glowing. After a moment of just staring into his eyes, I felt the blush creeping up my neck, so I patted the spot on the couch next to me. He was there before I could blink, I didn't know he could move that fast. He put an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. I didn't resist in the slightest, even though I knew I should at least make him work a little bit to be close to me. I wound my arms around him, burying my face in his chest. He let out a breath, his grip tightening on me.

"You're not okay." He whispered, I closed my eyes, "Embry, what was that?"

I pulled away just enought to look at him, "It's been happening ever since my mother, and my brother, Tyson, died. It was _really_ random and sudden. We wouldn't have been able to help them anyways. But I don't know what to call them exactly, no one else does either. He llike has a panic attack, but he goes back first. In time, kind of. Not literally, but his brain tells him he is, I guess. He thinks Mom and Tyson are there but since their not, he freaks out. Thinking something happened to them. He's been gone for a long time, so that's the first time I've had to deal with it. But that was an easy one, sometimes it takes hours to get him to calm down."

Ren listened quietly, he stared at the Sweet peas on the table. When I finished talking, he looked down at me. He pulled one hand from my waist, and traced my scar. I don't know why, but I liked it when he did that.

"I'm sorry," He spoke softly, and I turned my head, not meeting his eyes. It felt nice to hear those words, but at the same time I didn't want _anyones_ sympathy.

"It's nothing. I'm used to it. But I'm going to shower," I said, pulling away from him, he looked surprised for a moment, but nodded, "You can stay here if you want, or you can do whatever you want."

I left the room after that, taking everything I needed with me. I headed to the shower, deciding that a long, hot shower would clear my mind. Sitting that close to Ren was intoxicating, and it didn't help me think very straight. The hot water ran down from my head to the rest of me. I closed my eyes, running a hand through my hair. Steam filled the room, and I ignored my surroundings. The water was relaxing, and I took a deep breath.

After my shower, I changed into black sweat pants and a blue spaghetti-strap tank top. I brushed my hair, tying it into a bun. I noted again that I was in need of a hair cut. I walked from there, back to my room in silence. I pushed the door open to see Ren sitting on my bed, staring at the ceiling. He was dressed, and his hair was wet. I knew he had taken a shower too.

"You want to go get something to eat?" I asked, he turned his head to look at me. He nodded, a smile playing on his lips. I stood, waiting for him to come over to me, when he did I couldn't help but smile. He threaded his fingers through mine, pulling me along with him. I let him, knowing that I just wanted to hug him again.

When we reached the dining room, everything that had been destroyed had been removed. New things filled the room, I looked around in amazement. Totally new, as in it looked like it just came out of a catalog or something. Blaise and Arson were standing in the center of the room, everyone was gathering around them. I noticed my father was here again, but he looked better. He didn't notice us, I thanked God quietly. Blaise perked when she saw me, a large smile crossing her face.

"Oh! Em, you're just in time for the announcement!" She cried, waving me over. I glanced warily at Ren, who shrugged. I pulled him over to the group, who parted for us. Amoung them was, Calla, Shay, Bryn, Sabine, Nicole, and all the others. I frowned, glancing between them.

"What is it?" I asked, restraining myself from growling.

"Well, you know how everyone says we're mates? Well, we actually aren't. But you know that. We never had an actually ceremony. So we decided we're going to have one. Embry, we're getting married! You're father said he'd give me away, and you could be my maid of honor!" Her eyes showed happiness, so did Arson's.

I felt my eyes go wide and my jaw drop. I probably looked really stupid, but you know, I couldn't help it.

"You're...getting married? _What_? When? With everything going on?" My voice was full of shock, but Blaise nodded enthusiastically.

"Tomorrow night, so we can get everything ready today. Adne has the job of dresses, Anika is commanding everyone to get everything ready. It's something good to get everyone's mind off what's going on. I need something good like this. I know it's rushed, but I want to do it! So, Embry, will you please be my Maid of Honor?"

"You really want me to be your Maid of Honor?" Okay, so I know I sounded really stupid, but come on. I was in total shock, I mean it's not everyday someone in your pack decides their going to get married.

"Of course!" She said, laughing.

"Okay...I'll do it." I replied, glancing around the room. Everyone smiled and cheered. Blaise screeched in happiness, shooting foward, pulling me into a suffocating hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She screamed, I winced and hugged her back. But then something hit me, and I groaned. She let me go looking at me in concern.

"Shit." I muttered, "I just realized that means you're going to make me wear a dress."


	12. Tears of Joy

ForbiddenRosexx- At first them getting married wasn't going to happen. But I decided everyone needed a happy, random event, and why not make it a Blaise and Arson random happy event? It was either marriage or pregnancy. I decided marriage would be the least problem causing. Ren's sweet when he's with Embry, for now(; He's just getting started. Wait until they get farther into everything that's happening, and Em's meeting with Emile. The old Ren will be back, you're not the only one missing him. I am too. You're story is good, I'm team Renessa. Yes, I came up with a nickname for your couple(: You're welcome lol. I like it, when I got to the end...I was literally like 0_0 Really, it ended there!

(Wedding dress & bridesmaid dress on my profile)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>

_Embry_

_"Put your hand in mine, Let the world start to fade, We'll give this a try, And as he gives me away, Look in these golden eyes."_

-Alissa Beyer

"This is cruel and unusual punishment." I muttered, shifting in the silver material I was forced into this morning. Bryn and Nicole cast me a long glance from where they stood behind me. I was forced to be in front, meaning everyone was going to see me first. I mentally smacked myself for agreeing to this. I was ready to turn around and run from the small church that was here in the Academy grounds. I was thinking that no one would notice, but of course they would. Everyone would notice if the Maid of Honor wasn't there. I looked behind me at the Bridesmaids. Nicole was looking at me, a smile on her lips. Bryn was biting her lip to keep from laughing. Calla looked as miserable as I did, and Sabine looked like she was enjoying every moment of this. Adne was grinning like a maniac, like she'd never been to a wedding before, let alone in one. I looked back on the events of this morning.

**"Blaise," I groaned, "You're killing me." We, as in the girls, were gathered at a table in the dining room. They'd gotten me up way to early for my liking, which meant I was forced to leave Ren again. He had stayed with me again, and the thought of that brought a smile to my lips. We were going over the food for the reception, and it all had really fancy names that I couldn't understand. They said it was French, then looked at me like I should know what it all was. Excuse me that I didn't find it necessary to learn a different language.**

**"Did you know you're going to have to give a speech?" Adne said excitedly, and I felt my eyes widen in horror.**

**"Why does no one tell me these things? I mean isn't it important for me to know? I have no speech ready, and we have to start getting ready in like..." I glanced around the room for a clock, then looked at my wrist. There wasn't one there either. I growled, "Whenever we get ready!"**

**Calla shrugged, leaning back, "I hope this isn't like my Union..." She trailed off when Bryn and Adne shot her glares.**

**"Well, you wouldn't know. You didn't even start your Union." Blaise said, sorting through some papers on the table. She didn't seem to notice the silence that came to the table when she said that, "Plus, my wedding is going to be western style. A regular, Christian wedding."**

**"This is going to be torture." I mumbled, banging my head down into the table. Nicole started laughing, a moment later Bryn and Sabine joined her. I looked up to see what was so funny, Calla and Blaise were glaring at me, "What?"**

**"How can you say this is torture? You did this once." Blaise frowned, "Why aren't you happy for me?"**

**"Whoa." I said, sitting straight up, "Blaise, I _am_ happy for you. When I did this, I got to sit there and make fun of people who were making speeches. Now I'm the one making speeches. I didn't even plan mine. Believe me, I am way happy for you. Way, way happy for you. But like I said, you're forcing me into a dress."**

**Blaise smiled, "This is different for you, huh. I planned yours for you. Now, stop whining and just listen then." She ordered, and since I was in no mood to object, I banged my head back down to the table.**

**"Now, who are we going down with? I mean, who are Arson's Groomsmen?" Bryn asked, smiling.**

**"I'm with Shay. Arson asked him last night. Plus, he's my date." Calla said, taking a swig of her coffee.**

**"Arson asked Connor to be a Groomsman. So I guess I'm with him. He's my date, too." Adne said, smiling in triumph.**

**"Ethan said Arson asked him when he was with Connor, and Ethan only agreed if he was with me. I told Ethan he may be lucky enough to dance with me." Sabine said.**

**"Arson asked Ansel, surprisingly. So I'm totally with him. He's my date." Bryn said, answering her own question.**

**Nicole tilted her head, "This is going to sound really weird, but Mason asked me to walk with him. Since he has to be with one of us..." She trailed off when everyone laughed. Except me of course, I was barely listening.**

**"Who are you going with?" When no one answered, I looked up. They were all watching me, Bryn had directed the question at me.**

**"Don't know. For either actually, I'm supposed to walk with the Best man." I grumbled, rolling my eyes. Blaise sighed.**

**"That would of been Cole if he was here." She said softly, and I flinched.**

**"Well, he's not." I snapped, putting my head down again.**

**"Wait, who's the best man?" Bryn asked, frowning. She took some notes from Blaise, trying to figure it out, "Oh...my...God. No way."**

**"What?" Calla asked, and Blaise looked a little guilty. Sabine tried to peek over Bryn's shoulder.**

**"The best man...it's _Ren_!" She gasped, and my head jerked up. I felt my eyes going wide.**

**"No _freaking_ way." I whispered, feeling my eyes go wide. Every one of them turned to stare at me, then after a moment we all started laughing.**

**"So...weird. Why..He...Arson is the most weirdest boy I've ever met." I gasped.**

**"What I find weird is that Ren actually agreed." Calla said, shaking her head.**

**"Ren, in a suit." I smiled at nothing, letting the image fill my head. We all burst into laughter again, not being able to control ourselves.**

I glanced over at the line of boys to the right of me, standing a couple feet away. They all looked pretty spiffy in their suits, I had to admit. Ren, in particular, caught my attention. The black suit looked very...nice on him. _Very_ nice on him. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone, or let them know I was thinking that. His silver tie matched my dress. Which was knee length, and had a black bow around the waist. Is was not something I would usually wear, for any reason. The shoes were black stilettos, and I knew I was going to end up taking them off before the end of the night. He must have felt me watching him, because he turned his head. Watching me for a moment, I offered him a small wave. I almost dropped my bouquet of purple sweet peas. The other girls behind me held pink sweet peas.

That was when the music started playing, and I felt my heart go to my throat. There was no way I was ready for this. I was already having a hard time knowing two members of my pack were getting married, to me, that felt like they were growing up and leaving me. Even though Arson was a couple of months older than me. That was when I saw Arson coming past us, his face white. He looked scared, and shockingly happy at the same time. He stopped by my side for a second, kissed my cheek, and nodded. I smiled and pushed him forward, making him walk out of the huge double doors. He walked faster than he should have, toward the Pastor.

He stopped and turned, facing the door. Now it was my turn, I focused on my feet. I really could not trip right now, that would not be very good. I stepped forward at the same time Ren did. I gripped my bouquet so hard I could feel some of the stems cracking, so I forced myself to loosen my grip just a tiny bit. Ren offered me his arm, and I took it. We moved then, through the doors. I couldn't breathe as everyone turned to look at us. This was not what I wanted to do. So you probably think I was being dramatic, right? Well, I guess I was. But I couldn't help it, I did not like doing this. I was not someone who wanted everyone to be like 'oh, pretty pretty'. Even when Cole and I were 'married', if that's how you want to put it, I basically kept my head down the whole time.

We separated at the alter, Ren gave my elbow a reassuring squeeze before he let me go. I went to stand on the Bride's side. Totally alone at the moment, I turned my attention to the door again. Waiting for Nicole and Mason to walk out. They did, and Nicole looked beautiful. Her dress, black with a silver bow around the waist, was kind of like mine. With the bow anyways. When she came to stand next to me, she found my hand, holding it tightly.

Bryn and Ansel came next, Bryn wearing the same dress as Nicole. I smiled when they came to the alter, my heart was racing. The more people came out, the sooner I would be able to see Blaise. I'd already seen her, but I wanted to see her in action. Sabine and Ethan joined us next, the rest of the girls had the same dress on. Black with a silver bow. Ethan held on to Sabine just a moment longer than he should of at the alter, I was about to yank her from him. But Sabine pulled herself from him, shooting him a look before she retreated next to Bryn. Ethan went to stand next to Ansel, his face withdrawn.

Adne and Connor came next, Connor had a goofy grin on his face of course. I almost rolled my eyes, but decided that wouldn't be a very good thing to do in the middle of a wedding. So I bit my lip and my eyes went back to the door. Just as Calla and Shay emerged, I glanced at Ren. When I saw his eyes narrow, as he looked at them, I turned my eyes to the ground. Not totally happy anymore, and not wanting to look at anyone. Nicole nudged me, but I refused to look up.

I did look up, however, when 'Here comes the Bride' came on in some tacky version. Of course Blaise would have to use this song. My breath caught as Blaise emerged, my father at her side. A look of pride on his face, I knew he loved every single one of my pack members like they were his own children. Blaise was absolutely beautiful, there was no other thing to say. Her bouquet was pink, purple, and white flowers. The white silk material of the dress fit her in an amazing way. Her hair was done in long curls down her back, her eyes lit up as she saw all of us, making her even more beautiful. I didn't want to look away from her, but I did to look at Arson. He had a look of amazement on his face, I couldn't blame him.

"Dude, that's your girl." I whispered, and he shot me a grin before looking back at her. When she met us, my father moved away. He shot me a look, and nodded. I took a deep breath, and everyone turned their attention to Blaise and Arson, and the Pastor.

The tears welled in my eyes when they exchanged rings. They spilled when they kissed, and I dropped my bouquet on accident, and everyone laughed. I wiped my eyes and Blaise and Arson turned to look at me.

"Em, are you _crying_?" Arson sounded amazed, and I glared at him.

"No!" I snapped, wiping my eyes again. Arson laughed, pulling me into a hug. I tried to resist, but then I sank into it.

"It's okay, Em. You don't need to cry." Arson said, laughter in his voice.

"Shut up! I'm not crying!" I cried, "I'm just..you know, overjoyed." I said, everyone laughed again.

I turned away, and looked at Nicole, "Where's the reception?"

"Uh, the ball room at the Academy." She replied.

"Is there going to be alchohol?" I asked, tilting my head. A grin came to Nicole's lips.

"I'm sure. But you're seventeen. Underage." She rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"Yeah, 'cause that's stopped me before." I replied, turning to leave. I whirled back around after a moment, grabbed Calla's hand and pulled her with me.

"Where are we going?" She asked, not resisting.

"We are going to get drunk before anyone can stop us. Then maybe we will let the others join us." I mock whispered, and she left. I heard others following us as we swept out of the church. I walked faster than I usually could in shoes like this, and my feet hurt. So I stopped, and took them off. I left them where they were, I didn't want them.

* * *

><p>This is short, I know...sorryyyyy. I'm going to have fun with the reception chapter though(;<p> 


	13. This Here Bottle

Chapter Thirteen

_Embry_

_"So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard, Every lesson forms a new scar, They never thought you'd make it this far, But turn around, they've surrounded you."_

_-_Taylor Swift

I'd only gotten in one drink before everyone else arrived. Calla had decided to take six shots, and now she was laughing like she was crazy because someone had almost dropped the wedding cake. Seeing her laughing like that, sent me into a laughing fit. Soon enough, we were both on the floor laughing hysterically. Now, let me get this clear right now. I was _not_ drunk in any way, shape, or form. I was simply in a good mood, but that one drink might have helped a tiny bit. But I wasn't drunk, so don't think that. At all.

I was, actually, about to get another drink when my father appeared, towering over us. A look of disdain and anger on his face. I offered him a goofy smile, knowing I was in big trouble.

"Oh, hey there, Daddy! Wasn't the wedding amazing?" I asked, getting up from the floor, Calla giggled as I helped her up. Calla, on the other hand, was drunk. Those were some pretty strong shots she had.

"Embry, how many drinks did you have? Are you drunk already?" He asked, frowning at me.

"Nope, I only had one. It wasn't a strong one either. Promise! Don't get mad now, we're here to party!" I laughed at myself, Calla joined in. She tripped over her own feet, and pulled me down with her. We were in a heap on the floor, laughing like crazy again.

"Embry!" My father snapped, I stopped laughing and looked up at him, "Knock if off! You're embaressing us all! Whatever, listen. Cassie's here. She came from the post on the other side of the country, and you haven't even seen her. Go see her."

"Cassie!" I yelled, jumping up, looking around the room frantically. There she was, talking to Blaise and Arson, who stood close together, smiles on their faces. I dashed over there and tackle hugged Cassie.

Cassie and I have known each other for a long time. Considering she was Cole's older sister. She'd left the Academy after he died, going to work in a post far, far away from her. I don't hear from her often, but she does call occasionally to see how I'm doing.

"Embry, Jesus, I can't breathe!" She said, laughing as she pushed me off of her. I glanced around, and noticed everyone staring at us. When I say everyone, I mean _everyone_. I blushed and got to my feet, clearing my throat. Cassie smiled at me, her blue eyes, the same exact shade of Cole's, lit up.

"Where the crap have you been?" I said, then shook my head, "Never mind. I know. You hate us all, so you moved to the other side of the world. You only come when Blaise decided to have a sudden wedding and force me into a dress."

"Well, I couldn't miss that, could I? Blaise called me right after they decided to get married, I got to the first portal I could." She said, glancing around the room, "It's been a really long time."

She hadn't been here since Cole died, and I felt my good mood drain just a tiny bit when she said this. I decided then would be a good time to introduce her to everyone.

"Ohhh, Cassie come on. You have to meet the Scion." I cooed, pulling her away from Blaise and Arson, who started laughing. I dragged her all the way over to the table that Calla's pack had gathered at. Shay had gotten Calla into a seat, and was forcing her to drink some water. Tryong to calm the effects of the alchohol she'd had. I fought the urge to smirk. Ethan was there was Sabine, but he was solely concentrated on her.

"Guys!" I said loudly, they all looked up, startled. "This is Cassie Uchiha. She's Cole's older sister. She came back for the wedding." I said, I couldn't help the small smile I gave them all, "That's Shay. He's the Scion. That's Calla, the alpha female of this pack. Shay's kind of the alpha male, Calla turned him into a Guardian. Something about she was going to die, blah blah blah. I don't remember. That's Bryn and Ansel. Bryn's Calla's second, and Ansel is Calla's brother. That's Mason and Neville, aren't they adorable? You just want to hug them. That's Sabine and Ethan, but you know Ethan." I counted them off on my fingers, and then I frowned. Shay caught my frown and smile, he nodded to the other side of the room. I turned my head to look, my father had Ren cornered, and seemed to be talking to him.

"That doesn't look healthy." Bryn murmured, looking over.

"Well, I'm going to have to fix that. Cassie you stay right here, you have to meet Ren." I said, heading over to my father.

"...my daughter, I will personally castrate-" That was all I caught of the conversation before I interupted, but I knew my father had to be threatening Ren.

"Hey, Dad. What are you doing? We're at a wedding." I said, putting myself between him and Ren. It was a tight squeeze, but I managed it, "Plus, Arson and Blaise are getting ready for their first dance. Shouldn't you be threatening Arson that if he ever hurts Blaise you'll kill him?" I frowned at him, tilting my head.

"I've known Arson since he was born, he won't hurt Blaise. _This_ young man on the other hand..." My father looked directly over me to glare at Ren. I coughed my blush away.

"Dad, _go_!" I managed. He sent me a final glare, then turned and retreated, heading toward Blaise and Arson. Who actually_ were_ getting ready for their first dance. Dang, I'm good, "You okay?" I asked, turning to look at Ren. He nodded, a smirk on his face.

"That was...interesting." He said, watching my father's retreating form.

I laughed, "Whatever, come on. I want you to meet someone." I grabbed his hand, pulling him along. He didn't resist, but as we neared the table his eyes landed on Cassie.

Cassie smiled as we neared, her face lighting up, "Hello."

"Cassie, this is Ren Laroche. Ren this is Cassie Uchiha." Ren's eyes dropped to mine when I said the last name, "She's Cole's older sister."

Ren looked away from me, offering his hand to Cassie, "Nice to meet you, Cassie." She shook it with a smile.

"Ohhhh, look!" Bryn cried, jumping out of her seat, "They're starting the first dance." We all moved to look, as we did, the lights went, and tiny silver ones lit up on the ceiling and walls, giving the room a glow, everyone shined beautifully. I looked on in wonder, as Arson led Blaise to the center of the room. His arms went around her waist, hers went around his neck. The music went on, after that. It was an old song, and my heart just about stopped. I looked over at my father, he looked at Blaise and Arson, his face blank. But his eyes showed pain. The song that Blaise and Arson had chosen as their song had been my parents wedding song. I can remember my mom always singing it under her breath as she did things.

As we all watched in amazement, Ren's hand found mine in the dark. Giving it a small squeeze, I squeezed back. Looking up to smile at him, he kissed my cheek. After Blaise and Arson had been dancing for a couple minutes, people joined them. Shay pulled Calla onto the floor, she smiled at him. He kissed her lightly. Bryn brought Ansel, who had the look of pure giddiness on his face. He'd happily do whatever Bryn wanted. After they were there, Mason and Neville joined in, I smiled at how adorable they were. Nicole was out there after a moment, my father dancing with her. Adne and Connor were out there, also. Ethan and Sabine after a moment, soon followed by Cassie and Silas. I don't think she understood what she was getting into when she agreed to dance with him, but she probably did. She knew him way longer than any of us did.

I felt a tug on my hand, and looked up. Ren was smiling at me, trying to pull me to the dance floor. I shook my head frantically, "I can't dance."

He laughed, "You'll be fine. It's dark in here anyways."

I rolled my eyes, but let him pull me to the dance floor. His arms wound around my waist, I put mine around his neck. He took lead, thank God. Otherwise we would have looked totally stupid. The song changed to another slow one, another long one. I recognized this one as Blaise's parents wedding song.

I rested my head on Ren's chest, taking a deep breath. He kissed the stop of my head. We were fine for awhile, then I felt him stiffen. Frowning, I looked up, he wasn't looking at me though. I turned my head to follow his gaze. When I saw what he was glaring at, I felt my good mood totally leave. What replaced it was a totally pissed off one. He was glaring at Calla and Shay, who were kissing at the moment.

I took my arms from around his neck, yanking out of his arms abruptly. Everyone glanced at us, frowns on their faces. Blaise looked with concern.

"What the hell?" Ren growled, looking at me.

"Don't what the hell me!" I snapped, "If you want to glare at them, I think I'll just go get another drink." I turned to walk away, but Ren shot forward and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, Em. I-" I yanked my wrist away from him.

"When you decide that you can actually dance with someone else without getting jealous of Shay, _then_ you can talk to me!" I growled, I turned away again.

"You're seriously getting mad about that?" His eyes narrowed.

"Oh, so you want me to be happy about it? Guess what Ren, she's with him! She wants to be with _him_!" I yelled, everyone around us went still. Eyes wide. I knew that was cruel, but I felt rejected and unwanted.

"What about Cole? What am I supposed to think about that?" He yelled back at me, Blaise gasped slightly. Breaking the silence from everyone.

"What do you want to think about him? He's _dead_! He couldn't do anything if he wanted!" I felt my face going red, and I resisted to smack him, "You love someone who doesn't love you! How long are you going to pine over her?" My words cut through the air like knives.

"As long as I _want_ too!" Ren yelled, and I flinched.

"Good for you, Ren. You know how I said you could maybe talk to me again? Screw that. Don't talk to me, or even look at me again." I snarled, Ren looked surprised.

"Embry, I'm-"

"Shut up!" I screamed, "Don't say anything else! Love her for as long as you want too! I just wish you would have left me alone! Why _me_? Why am I the one that everyone screws with! You know, I should have seen this coming. But I'm to stupid to notice anything when I'm around you!"

I turned and pushed through people after that, I headed straight for the bar. I had no intention of staying here though. The bartender moved out of my way, I picked up a bottle of Jack Daniel's and moved toward the door. Then I stopped and turned back. Blaise was watching my with tears in her eyes, Arson's face was cold.

"Oh, right. I forgot. I'm _so_ sorry, Blaise. You need my speech. Well here it is, don't ever regret anything with him. Do you get it? Don't let anyone take him away from you. You know why? Because then they leave, and they never come back. The truth though? Everyone leaves, everyone always leaves. Then you end up with an asshole who's just messing with you because he's in love with someone who's clearly in love and _happy_ with someone else." I pointed the bottle at Ren without looking at him, I let out a sharp laugh, "Nothing's ever fair. But life is life. I'd stay, to watch this joyous event, but I have a feeling it wouldn't be very fun with me around. So everyone, please excuse my outburst, it was very rude. Enjoy yourselves, I'll be heading back to my room to drink this here bottle."

I, Embry Pultina, was going to enjoy a nice bottle of liquor by myself. All I knew was that I was going to have a killer hangover in the morning.


	14. He's Everywhere

ForbiddenRosexx- The drama is just beginning(; I know Calla isn't worth it, I was a little mad at Ren too. & I get really emotional too, but Embry takes all her emotions out by breaking things...or people(; I think Arson's reaction surprised even me. This chapter I had to put in Blaise's point of view. I can't wait until Ren is alone with Em's dad. Well, Arson doesn't get time alone with Em in this chapter, but wait until he does. He loves her, but he doesn't like her at the same time. Alexander Ludwig is adorable. I love him, lol. Yes, Embry was pretty selfish, but you know, she tends to do before she thinks.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>

_Blaise_

_"Every time our eyes meet, This feeling inside me, Is almost more than I can take, Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me."_

-Lonestar

I didn't realize what was happening before it did. Arson was gone from my side the second Embry left the room, heading towards Ren. Em's father, Shay, Mason and Neville, Cassie, Nicole, Calla, Bryn, they were all following him. Some of had panic on their faces, other had rage. I on the other hand, felt the tears welling in my eyes. I wasn't angry at Embry, no. I just wished that, that hadn't happened. Embry had been in such a happy mood these last couples days, and now it was ruined. The last time she drank, she was in her room for days.

"What the hell was that!" Arson yelled, Ren turned to look at him. The anger that had been there was gone, regret covered his features now. He shook his head, turning to look back at the door. He seemed to be hoping Embry would come back in. I almost hoped she did too, smiling and bowing. Then Ren would smile and bow too, then we would know that they had pulled a joke. Wondering how we would react if that happened.

That's not what happened though. The scene we saw, was true. Was real. As real as it got. I'd expected Embry to ask him about it, but I guess she just couldn't take it anymore. Calla, who knew what the whole outburst was about, pushed past them all. Well, I think everyone knew what that was about. Calla went straight up to Ren, we heard the crack before we saw it. She'd smacked him, and it was hard.

"_You _are a complete egoistic _asshole_!" She yelled, she went to smack him again, but Shay grabbed her and pulled her away. His eyes flashed over to Ren, they only showed anger in them. Bryn shook her head at Ren, Ansel was holding her wrist tightly, almost like he was holding _her_ back. A smile flashed across my face. Mason and Neville were talking quietly, debating something. Arson was talking to Em's father, both throwing glares at Ren. Sabine was away from the group, talking to Ethan. The lights slowly turned on, and I frowned. Cassie and Nicole were throwing looks at the door, contemplating on whether or not they should go up to Embry's room to talk to her.

I made a decision at that second, I went over to a table, lifted my skirts up, and got on top of it. I cleared my throat loudly, everyone turned to look at me. Surprise on their faces.

"Excuse me, everyone!" I called throughout the room, "I would like everyone to please leave now. The reception is over. I'm sorry, but if you all want some cake...um...Anika will give you a piece. I have things I need to attend to, I'm so very sorry. But I'm so thankful you guys could come to this today, it meant the world to me. Now, if the Guardian girls, and Nicole, joined me on going upstairs, I'd appreciate it greatly." Without another word, I hopped off the table, Arson came over to me.

"Please make sure she's okay, then smack her for me. Then make sure you come back to me." He whispered, I nodded, kissing him before I pushed my way through the door. The girls following me. When we were down the hall from Em's room, I stopped.

"She's not up here." I said abruptly, turning to look at the girls. They all raised eyesbrows, Embry had clearly said she was coming up to her room.

"Wait, I know where she's at!" Bryn said, a smile on her face. I don't know what was worth smiling at the moment.

"Where?" The cemetery flashed across my mind, but I decided she wouldn't go there. It'd only piss her off more.

"The Garden." That was so true, I had no idea why I didn't think about it. I nodded, pushing past them all the walk faster. The air was cold when we got out there, I headed toward the Sweet peas. That was the only flower Embry liked, Cole used to get them for her all the time.

She was sitting under a tree near them, the bottle in hand. She was humming, she looked up when we got closer though.

"Oh no, I'm going to get murdered huh? I knew my speech sucked." She said, taking a big drink from the bottle. It was already half empty.

"We just wanted to make sure you're okay." Calla said, going closer to her.

"Oh, perfect. Wanna know what would make it better? Another bottle." She said, yawning.

"Um, Em, I don't think that's a good idea." Bryn said, moving closer to Calla. Cassie and Nicole shot foward, going to Embry, sitting next to her. Embry offered the bottle to Nicole, who took a drink.

"Oh, I have a _great_ idea." Cassie said, a smile on her face. We all looked to her to explain, "Let's go to insidious. Blaise, you can get Arson to get the guys to go, including Ren. Then my plan with work magic."

"Ew, more dancing?" Embry frowned, yanking the bottle away from Nicole. Taking a drink.

"We could wear our best things!" Sabine said, jumping forward, a grin on her face.

"By that do you mean whoriest?" Embry grinned, a loud laugh coming from her.

"Yes!" We all said at the same time. Embry sighed, shrugging.

"Can I get more to drink then?" She looked at the bottle sadly, almost completely empty.

"Maybe." I replied.

Nicole and Cassie stood up, drawing Embry off the ground. She stumbled, but only because she hit Nicole. It took me a moment to realize she wasn't drunk at all. This girl had a great resistance for alchohol.

"I'll go tell Arson! You guys go up to Em's room. I'll meet you up there when I'm done." I turned away, then leaned toward Sabine, "Don't let her drink anymore."

Sabine nodded and I rushed away. I went back to the ball room, where Ren was being interrogated by Em's father. They were sitting alone at a table in the corner. Oh, I actually felt a pang of sympathy for the boy. The color was drained from his face and he was deathly white as Brenton Pultina spoke quietly. The rest of the guys were gathered at a table. Most of the people had cleared the room, I headed over to Arson. He saw me, and raised an eyebrow. I pulled him away from the guys, so I could talk to him.

"We're taking her to Insidious. Wanna help?" I smiled at him, he looked a little wary.

"With...?" He asked

"An hour after we leave, I want you to bring all the guys. Including him." I gesutred to Ren, "_But_ no adults. Okay? No one over twenty two. Because Cassie has to go." Arson just stared at me as I spoke, when I was done he burst into laughter. It echoed through the almost silent room.

"This is _not_ how I pictured out wedding night." He whispered playfully into my ear. I felt my face go bright red, and I pushed him away lightly.

"Oh, it's just getting started, big boy." I winked at him and he reached for me. I danced out of his reach, "Remember, a hour after we leave."

I made my way back to Embry's room. Everyone was gathered in it. Embry was picking at the vase of Sweet peas, trowing the petals everywhere.

"I am not wearingthat dress again." She said, shooting me a glare. I smiled as I sat on the couch next to Bryn. Sabine perked up.

"Actually, Embry, "She said, "I have the perfect thing for you to wear. You're going to love it." She said, a large smile on her face.

"That's code for I'm going to hate it, but you're going to make me wear it anyways. Like this dress." She said, motioning to the silver maid of honor dress.

"Yepp, pretty much. But we're going to knock some sense into your man." Bryn said, smiling.

"I don't want to knock sense back into him. He's not my man, I don't want him." Embry snapped, before anyone could say anything Calla spoke up.

"Embry, knock it off. We're not stupid. He can deny it all he wants, and so can you, but we all know you two are drawn together. That's how it works. You like him, you want him, and you're going to have him." Calla tilted her head.

"I don't want someone who doesn't want me because they want you!" Embry cried, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He only _thinks_ he wants me! But he really wants you." Calla said, Embry huffed.

"Sabine, go get the damn thing." She growled, we all laughed. Except her, Sabine bounced out of the room. Embry collapsed on her bed, then screamed in anger. We all turned to her in surprise.

"Em?" Nicole asked.

"My damn bed fucking smells like him! Can I go nowhere without him being here!" She grabbed a pillow and ripped it in half, feathers fluttered around the room. We alll watched her in silence, then one by one we all started laughing. Including Embry, who was shaking from laughing so hard.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I know this is a short, crappy chapter, but it was supposed to be like this. Blaise isn't going to have very many chapters after this. But the next ones going to be amazing. Oh, look. It's already started.<p> 


	15. Permanent Damage

ForbiddenRosexx- Here's Ren's Chapter(:

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fifteen<span>

_Ren_

_"Last night I heard my own heart beating, Sounded like footsteps on my stairs, Six months gone and I'm still reaching, Even though I know you're not there."_

_-_Taylor Swift

"I warned you, boy. Did I not? I told you what I would do..." I stared at the table top, my fingers drumming against my knee. My heart was racing, and I was barely listening to Embry's father. I glanced from the table to the door, hoping she'd walk through it. Even though I knew it was stupid to hope. I'd pissed her off, maybe even more than that. What if I'd hurt Embry? She acted like some hard, rock that couldn't be hurt. I had the feeling though, that it was all just a show. I'd seen her cry in sadness when her father had broken down, held her when she was upset. I saw her cry in happiness, when Blaise and Arson were married. When she saw how happy two people she loved were.

I'd done something very stupid, I had been enjoying every moment with Embry. We were dancing, and she relaxed. I looked up at Calla, thinking about something for a moment. I was thinking that what would of happened had Shay never been around. I mentally smacked myself for thinking about it. I had Embry here with me now, and I had no plans of letting her go. I hadn't felt her look up though, and when she yanked away from me, I'd reacted totally wrong. I'd only pissed her off more. She said something about glaring at Shay and Calla, then turned to leave. I'd tried to explain, but when I grabbed her, she got even more mad. I'd gotten mad from her sudden mood change, and I decided that I'd go along with it.

That was one of the stupidest things I'd ever done. On top of it all, she launched into that speech of hers. Calling me an asshole, which I don't blame her for doing, and saying I was just playing with her. I could get where that was coming from, but it wasn't true. Not only had I pissed her off, and caused her to leave, but I just helped ruin a wedding. I felt very great with myself. I'd wanted to follow her, I really did. But I got cornered, and smacked. By Calla, I must add. Everyone was pretty mad at the moment, but as soon as I tried to leave her father grabbed me and dragged me over to this table. We've been sitting here for like twenty minutes listening to him repeat his threats and saying a bunch of new ones. Most of which are way to horrible to repeat. I get scared even thinking about them.

"Are you even listening to me?" Brenton growled, my head snapped up and I looked at him. His eyes narrowed as he assessed me, "You weren't listening. What have you been doing then?"

"Thinking." I said, looking at the door again.

"You can think? Good job, at least now you aren't at the bottom level of the chain of stupidity. Stop looking at the door, she isn't going to come back. If I know Embry, she's probably making a voodoo doll of you and hoping you actually feel it when she sticks pins through your eye." Brenton leaned back in his chair, his scary threatening voice gone, "So you gonna tell me what happened? Or am I going to have to listen to Embry's very dramatic side of the story."

"She thinks I'm jealous. Of _him_." I cast an accusing finger at Shay, who didn't notice. He was at a table with the other guys. I looked at Brenton, who was watching me with a serious expression.

"Are you?" He asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"No." I said, then I thought about it. Was I jealous of Shay, even now? When the reality hit me, I looked directly at Brenton, "No. I'm not jealous."

"What made you change your mind? Or heart, whatever told you that you weren't jealous?" Brenton had a gleam in his eyes.

"Embry." I said, looking down at the table again.

"Ah, then there is hope for you then. You see, I won't castrate you right now, I'll wait and see what Embry wants me to do. If she decides to forgive you, and to maybe be with you, I'll give my...approval. If you're lucky. _But_ if she decides you aren't worth her time, boy you're going to die. Are we clear?" Brenton's voice turned into a growl at the end, I looked at him again.

"Yes, sir." I replied, frowning. I hadn't talked to anyone so formally since Efron.

"Good, now go away. I need to talk to Anika." I looked behind me to see Anika watching us intently from the table with the cake on it. Which sat untouched. I looked at the guys table when I heard laughter, Blaise was in here again talking to Arson quietly. Still in her wedding dress. After a moment of whispering to Arson, she fled from the room again. Arson sat down with the guys again.

"Boys!" Brenton yelled, "Get this idiot out of my hands!" Arson grinned when he looked at Brenton, then he looked at me.

"Come on over, Ren! We can have so much fun. We can talk about my wedding reception that was never finished." Arson lifted his drink in a mock cheers and I slowly headed over there.

For the next two hours we sat there, talking. About everything, and anything. The tension that had been between us all faded the longer we were there. Then we all faintly heard a clicking noise, it was annoying, but it kept getting closer. I didn't like it, and it was bothering us all. That was when the door reopened. We all froze when we turned to look.

"Oh...my...God." Mason whispered, his voice rang out though, since it was silence it the room.

It was the girls. All of them, dressed ready to kill. My eyes flickered through them, landing on one dressed in a short, form fitting strapless red dress. _Very_ form fitting. Nicole and Cassie stood next to her, dressed in dresses as well. Nicole in green, and Cassie in light blue. Calla was in a white dress, and she was talkng to Embry. Who looked very uncomfortable in her red dress. Blaise smiled at Arson, having changed from her wedding dress into a black dress. It was actually really short.

"Babe," Blaise said to Arson, she tilted her head, "We're going now. Love you." Blaise blew Arson a kiss before she turned away, Arson's eyes lingered on her.

"Mmmm...love you too." Arson said, watching as she led the others away. Embry hesitated for a moment, she looked at me. Her eyes meeting mine, and I saw her barrier break. Her eyes flashed pain before she turned away. Nicole and Cassie still by her side. Her hips swung enticingly as she walked. My eyes were glued to her, but she didn't look back at me.

"Where are they going?" Shay asked, directing the question to Arson.

"Uh, well, Blaise said she was taking them to Insidious." Arson said, leaning back in his chair, "And I would love to join them."

"You're not the only one." Shay mused, a smile playing on his lips.

"I think they looked very nice." Ansel said, and we all looked at him. He sank back into his seat, not liking that we were all watching him.

"_I think they looked very nice_." Arson grinned as he mocked Ansel, shaking his head, "What do you say, guys? Are we going to join them?"

"Either that, or you're going to put us all through torture." Shay said, and I rolled my eyes. They were still fixed on the door.

"Ren, you in?" I looked at Arson, shaking my head. He just grinned.

"Oh, you're in. Believe me, you're going to want to go." Arson shook his head mischeviously.

"Uh, why is that?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Because this is going to be your only chance to beg Em's forgiveness. I'd take it if I were you, there is no way she would have gone if she decided that you weren't worth her time. She wants you there." As Arson spoke, I felt myself beginning to laugh. This boy was the weirdest person I've ever met.

"Yeah...right." I said, leaning back in my chair, "I'll go. Whatever."

Arson growled in excitement, jumping from his seat, "Man, did you guys see Blaise? I think she's trying to torture me." He said heading for the door. Shay and the others right behind him, "I gotta change out of this damn suit. This is the most uncomfortable thing I've ever worn." He looked at me, "I suggest you change to, man. This is going to be a long interesting night."

After an hour, we were all standing at the door. I'd taken Arson's advice and changed. I'd put on black jeans, and a white t-shirt. I don't usually wear white, but I wasn't in a usual mood at the moment. We were only waiting for Arson, who claimed he'd forgotten something in his room. He's been gone ten minutes, and even if the Academy was big, it wasn't _that_ big. That boy was up to no good, that's the only thing I could think of.

"What do you think he's doing?" Ansel asked, frowning. He kept glancing at the clock on the wall, and then down the hall. Shay shrugged.

"He probably got side tracked because he imagined Blaise again." Everyone looked at Shay, who grinned and shrugged.

"I think you guys are all pigs." Neville said, frowning, then he looked at Mason, "You look...better than any of those girls." He had a bunch of sarcasm in his voice, and we all started laughing. It's not everyday that Neville pulls a joke like that, I'm actually kind of surprised that I couldn't see that notebook of his that he carries around everywhere. Maybe Mason had been able to get him to leave it this time.

"I'm here!" Arson cried as he ran down the hall. We all turned to glare at him, he didn't have anything new with him.

"What the hell have you been doing?" I growled, and he shrugged.

"Adne made us a portal, it's in the dining room. It goes a block away from club. Let's go." We let him lead us to the dining room. We passed Brenton, who looked at me.

"I already told you, boy, but here's another word of advice, don't screw anything up. If you like that you can have kids one day, you will try very hard to suck up to her. If not, you better start realizing that you are the end of the Laroche line." His voice was hard, and I watched him wide eyed.

"Yes, sir." I replied again, backing slightly away from him.

As he walked away, we all watched him in silence. I turned slowly to look at the others, who were as scared as I was.

"I think he's scarier than Emile." Neville breathed, and I grinned.

"Yeah, that is one scary dude, and you're not the one who's being threatened." I said, then we moved to the dining room.

"So, Ren, what are you going to do?" Arson asked, grinning at me.

"Not screw anything up so no permanent damage is done to me." I said, and they all laughed. Adne smiled at us as we headed to the portal. Connor looked like he wanted to go, but Adne gave him a small shove and he sighed, leaving the room.

I am not going to screw up...again.


	16. What I Need To Say

ForbiddenRosexx- More of a so sweet you want to melt(:

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>

_Ren_

_"If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me, And just forget the world?"_

-Snow Patrol

There weren't many people in Insidious today, a couple the girls crowded around a table. While most of them were on the dance floor, talking to humans, and a few Searchers who came here. Cassie sat at the table, with Embry. Embry's eyes were cast downward, and Cassie was speaking to her quietly. How close were they? I mean if Cassie was Cole's sister, then they had to be at least a little bit close.

Arson walked past me, meeting Blaise at the dance floor. She cast him a small smile before she pulled him deeper into the crowd. Shay went to meet Calla, pushing the Searcher boy away from her. Calla laughed and smiled at him. Byrn and Ansel disappeared from view, I didn't want to know. Mason and Neville then decided they wanted to dance. So they went to join the small crowd. I was alone.

I turned to the table Embry was sitting at, her eyes were glued on me. I felt rooted to the spot, and I did the only thing I could think of. I turned away, not being able to face her anymore. I headed to the bar to sit on a stool, on the opposite side of the place. I didn't want her to feel trapped. I would seek her out later, then talk to her.

"Ren." I whirled around at the sound of her voice, I almost fell off the stool. Thank God I didn't. A hint of a smile played on her lips as she perched herself lightly on the stool next to me.

"Embry." I said softly, an she cast her eyes down. Like they had been earlier.

"I'm surprised you came." She said, toying with a piece of her hair.

"Are you?" I asked, and she looked up at me. Tears glistened in her eyes, which sent me into complete shock. My brain shut down right at that moment. Why? Because it was telling me that it was my fault she was crying, and it sucked. I didn't want to cause her tears. What happened next shocked us both.

"I'm sorry." We both said it at the exact same time. We both went wide eyed, and she laughed.

"_You're _sorry?" I looked at her like she was crazy. I truly think she is.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Because when I let this happen, I knew you loved Calla. But I decided to ignore it, hoping it would go away. But I was stupid and wrong, you love Calla, and as long as you do..."

Did I still love Calla? Truly, deeply love her? I turned my head to look at her, she was dancing with Shay. That was when I realized just how happy she was with him. His arms were around her, and he watched her with wondering eyes. She was looking back at him with bright, loving eyes. Like she was inviting him to come deeper into her world. That, was when I realized how in love they were. I'd never stand a chance, even if I wanted too.

But did that stop me from loving her? Did anyone look at _me_ the way Calla looked at Shay?

_Yes... _My head whispered to me. But I ignored it, watching Calla. I was fighting a battle that had been raging inside me since I met Shay. But the more that I thought about it, the more I didn't care that I was losing. Did I love Calla? I now had my answer.

"Stop." I said softly, Embry frowned but went silent, "Listen to me for a moment."

She nodded, looking down at the counter, expecting me to tell her how right she was and how I was only going to ever see Calla as the one person I wanted.

"I will always love Calla." I said, and Embry's shoulders deflated, one hand now gripped the counter so tightly, her knuckles were white, "But not in the same way. She will always be important to me, but not in the way you think. Yes, I love Calla, but I'm not _in_ love with her. She's no longer the girl I care about like that. But I'm afraid I screwed up with the one I do care about. I'm wondering if she could find it in her heart to forgive an asshole like me."

Embry's head snapped up to look at me, her tears overflowing. She was mad she was crying, I could tell. I reached over to wipe away her tears, but she jerked away from me. Then she dashed away, heading out of the club.

I did the only thing that was smart, I followed her. I went fast, hoping she wasn't far when I got outside. She wasn't thankfully, I saw her heading toward the park. So I followed her silently, she knew I was there. A breeze was sending my scent directly at her. She didn't stop though.

I followed her, I just kept following her. That damn girl had me wrapped around her finger. What was she doing? I couldn't help but wonder. She stopped close to the small crop of trees in the park, staring up at the sky.

"This reminds me of the the sky when we were in the Garden." She whispered when I caught up. I followed her gaze, thinking about how right she was.

"It's beautiful, just like it was then." I replied, lowering my gaze to her. She was alreay looking at me, her emerald eyes glowing in the dark.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next. She threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. She stood on her tip toes to kiss me. When our lips met, I wound my arms around her waist tightly. She didn't protest in any way. She deepened the kiss further, and I could only respond. There was no denying the hunger in it.

It was sudden, and unexpected when she yanked away. I let her go though, and she stumbled away. She closed her eyes for a moment, running a hand through her dark hair. Then she looked up at the sky again, her eyes wide.

When she looked at me again, her eyes were glowing. Many emotions filled them, and they were hard to tell which was which. I was already missing the feeling of her in my arms, and I was hoping I wouldn't be denied that again.

"Why me? Why is it me that you want?" She cried, looking directly at me.

"Why what?" I asked, frowning.

"Why should I not turn aroud and leave, never looking back?" Her voice had a slightly higher pitch than normal at the end.

Why was a very good question indeed. I had many why questions myself, and most of them involved Embry. I racked my brain for the answer to her question, but stopped short when I realized I wouldn't find an answer there. You couldn't find an answer like that in your brain, you had to look in your heart. The answer, when I found it sent me into shock.

"I...I..." I wouldn't come out, call me tongue tied if you wish.

"Should I just leave?" Her face was falling into sadness.

"Embry... I..." It wouldn't come.

"I knew it! There isn't a reason." She looked defeated as she turned, taking steps away from me.

"It's because I love you! I love _you_ not Calla!" I called after her, and she froze. So did I, when the words flew out of my mouth. I couldn't help them, she needed to know.

She slowly turned to face me, her eyes wide in shock, "You what?" Her voice rose an octive at the end.

"I love you." I said taking a step toward her.

She closed her eyes, letting the words sink in, "Say it again." She whispered.

"I love you." It was easier to say everytime it flowed from my lips.

Then she was in my arms, burying her face into my chest, her arms were tight around me. She was trembling, and I wound my arms around her waist.

After a moment of just standing like that, she lifted her head to look up at me, tears were streaming down her face."

"Ren..." She started, but I cut her off.

"Please don't cry." I whispered.

"Ren," She started again, "I love you too."

The words sent a shock down my spinal cord, a good shock. I hadn't expected her to say anything back, but when those words sprang from her mouth I couldn't help the feeling of joy. I tightened my arms around her, pulling her into a kiss. She sank into it, running her hands through my hair.

Oh, how I did love that girl, every single part of her. From her attitude to her beautiful green eyes. From the tip of her head to her toes. All of her, I loved every single bit of her. I could go on talking about her forever.

The best part? She loved me back.

Things were going to get better, I knew that. With Embry, with everyone. It was going from bad to good. I was hoping it stayed that way.

After awhile, we headed out of the park. I went to turn to the club, but she pulled me toward the Academy. I didn't even think about it, I just followed her.

We walked in silence, hand in hand. We didn't need words, and it was nice. Just being around her made everything okay.

The Academy was quiet when we got there, but not completely silent. So we knew everything was fine.

I walked her to her room, she grabbed my wrist as I turned to walk away.

"Stay." She whispered, it was one word, but it meant so many things.

"You sure?" I asked quietly, looking down at her. She nodded.

"Remember the first night you stayed in here?" When I nodded she continued, "And I said I wouldn't do anything with you? Yeah, well I take that back."

I took a step back in shock, and she blushed deeply, thinking she'd been stupid.

"You know what? I'm sorry, I'm being stupid." She muttered, lowering her eyes to the floor.

"Em, just let me ask you one thing." I said, cupping her face to make her look at me, "You're one hundred percent sure you want that?"

She nodded, "I'm sure. Really sure. Really _really _sure. But only if you want..." She trailed off, glancing up and down the hall. Making sure no one was there.

I reached behind her, opening her room door, pushing her lightly inside.

"_Only if you want_." I mocked her lightly, "Of course I want."

She laughed, pushing the door closed behind us.


	17. It'll Be Noted

Chapter Seventeen

_Embry_

_"Heart beats fast, Colors and promises, How to be brave, How can I love when I'm afraid to fall, But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_."

-Christina Perri

_Bam_! Ansel was on the floor, a foot pressed into his throat. Bryn twitched, but sat still. I was leaning against the wall watching, feeling amused. Today was Thursday, and tomorrow was the meeting with Efron and Emile. Anika had told us to train all day, making sure we were up to our highest in everything. I case anything happened. We'd been doing this all day, it was now past dinner time.

"Come _on_, An! You'll be dead in zero point five seconds if it were anyone else!" Ren growled, not moving his foot from Ansel's throat.

"I'm trying!" Ansel growled, his eyes flashing in anger. Bryn tensed and leaned forward, watching intently. This was the fifth time Ren took Ansel down.

Cassie and Nicole sat on both sides of me. They were watching eagerly. Calla and Shay were at the sword fighting station. Shay was winning, he was a natural at it. Sabine and Ethan were at the archery station. Sabine was learning the basics. Bryn sat a couple feet away, about to explode on Ren for treating Ansel like this. Mason and Neville were at the knife throwing station, Mason was getting good at it.

"You are not trying! Otherwise it'd be me on the floor." Ren snapped, and I cleared my throat loudly. They both looked at me. Ren raised an eyebrow, and Ansel frowned.

"Let him up." Ren moved away from Ansel, who jumped up, "Ansel, you're going to try again. This time, don't go for his legs so much, aim for his head. Don't use as much kicks, use your fists." I smiled as I spoke, I was setting Ren up to get his ego knocked down a bit, and he knew it. He shot me a glare before turning to Ansel again.

They circled for a moment, then Ren lunged at Ansel. Ansel ducked and swung his fist, catching Ren in the side of the face. I winced for him, when I heard the loud cracking noise. That was going to be a killer bruise.

_Bang_! Ren had Ansel on the floor again. I sighed, shaking my head. Ansel had gone for his legs again. Giving Ren time to knock him down, then pin him. Ansel was now considered 'dead'.

"Alright, that's enough. An lets go see how Calla and Shay are." Bryn said standing up. An went to her side.

"Now it's my turn." I said, standing. I took off sweatshirt, leaving me in a thin white tank top and black shorts. I made my way over to Ren, standing directly in front of him, "Ready to get your ass handed to you?"

"If I remember correctly, the last time we did this, you ended up on the floor, with me pinning you every time." He said, his cocky attitude was so going to end right here. I leaned toward him.

"If I remember correctly, you cheated. But then again, I think I won the war last night." I was never this bold, and Ren started laughing. He shook his head at me.

"Maybe we need to have a rematch tonight." He said of softly, so only I could hear.

"If you're lucky." I said, backing away. Getting ready for when he lunged at me. That's what he always did.

"Are you guys gonna spar or are you just gonna sit there and whisper?" I turned my head to glare at Ansel, who grinned sheepishly. Then I noticed almost everyone was watching. I blushed slightly, and turned back to Ren. Just in time to see him coming at me, within a second I spun, kicking him directly in the chest. Sending him flying. He slammed into the wall, he glared at me as he got up.

He lunged again, grabbing my arm as I ducked away. Twisting it behind my back, I gasped in pain. He pulled me against him.

"I'm getting lucky." He whispered, and when my face turned bright red I grimaced. Because everyone had seen it, and they were laughing. Great.

"Oh, Ren! I wonder what she's imagining!" Connor called from the doorway, Adne at his side. They were watching us too.

"Oh hell no!" I yelled, I brought my leg up. Kicking Ren, he grunted and stumbled away. I whirled around, punching him in the stomach. I lunged at him, pushing him to the ground. I had him pinned under me. I put my elbows on his chest, my chin in my hands. I smiled down at him, "Looks like you're not lucky." I said softly.

He stared at me, not saying anything. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks, I moved my elbows and leaned down. Barely brushing his lips with mine, he brought his head up a little bit to meet me full on. I thought about last night.

_He moved toward me, and I felt my cheeks turning bright red. I really needed to stop blushing like this. I met him half way, pulling him closer to me. I tangled my fingers in his hair so he couldn't move away. His hands went to my hips, pulling my body against his. I pulled him into a kiss, his tongue brushed my lower lip, asking for entrance. Entrance was permitted._

_I slipped my hands down to his shirt, he pulled away just enough for me to slip it off. His lips met mine again. A second later I was slammed into the wall, I barely felt it though. We separated for air, I was gasping. He trailed his lips from my lips, to my jaw, down my neck. I couldn't take is anymore._

_"Ren.." He cut me off by kissing me again. A low growl escaped my throat, and he chuckled. I could feel his smile against my lips. _

_"Ass." I whispered when he pulled away for air. He grinned, and I decided this was taking way to long. I growled in frustration, and Ren stared at me for a moment._

_"You're so impatient." He said, and I glared at him._

_"So? What the hell does that mean?" I snarled, and he sighed._

_"Nothing. I like it." Then he smothered me with a kiss again, I responded instantly, trying to pull him closer. He reached behind me, going in search for the zipper of my dress. When he found it, he pulled it down slowly. I shuddered, and he drew me even closer, if possible._

_"We can stop now, if you want." Ren whispered, his mouth close to my ear._

_"Hell no." I growled, as the dress fell to my feet. I stepped out of it, he smiled, pulling me into another kiss._

"Embry! Earth to Embry!" I shook my head, startled. I looked down at Ren, who was grinning at me, "Can you let me up now?"

I scrambled of him, blushing. Everyone was still watching us. Ren sat up and watched me for a moment, "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" I snapped, glaring at the floor.

"Uh... Okay." Ren sounded uncertain.

I grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the training mat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." I said quietly, pulling him toward the archery station, which Sabine and Ethan had abandoned.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Ren stopped walking and grabbed me. He turned me to look at him. He glanced around, making sure no one was listening, "You're not having second thoughts about last night... Are you?"

My jaw dropped, and I swear my eyes bugged out when he said that. I'm such an idiot. I stared at him for a minute, because I couldn't think if anything to say.

"I told you to tell me if you...I can't believe this!" Ren snarled, he yanked his hand out of mine. He took steps away from me, and I frowned, trying to get closer to him.

"Ren, stop!" I cried, "I'm not having second thoughts about anything. I'm just thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow! Please, stop!"

He stilled, keeping his eyes on me for moment. His eyes met mine and I could see him arguing with himself. After a moment, he came toward me. I met him half way, pulling him into a hug. His arms went around my waist so tightly that I moved myself closer to him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, closing my eyes, "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"You didn't make me mad, Embry. I got mad at myself for a minute." He started playing a with piece of my hair.

"Don't be." I said, then I looked up at him, "I love you."

A smile appeared on his lips, "I love you too." He leaned down to kiss me, but someone clearing their throat stopped us. We drew away from each other, and turned to look at who it was. My father was staring at us with narrowed eyes, I felt my cheeks turn to fire.

"Sorry to...interrupt." He didn't sound sorry, not in the littlest bit, "But, Anika wants you guys in Tactical. Something about explaining about tomorrow." With that, my father turned to leave. But before he did, he looked at Ren, "Alright, we're good boy."

As soon as my father was gone, I turned to him, "You're good? What does that mean?" I demanded.

"Well, after you left the reception last night, we kind of had a talk." He looked at me, a sheepish look on his face.

"More like he threatened you the whole time?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips.

"Uh..yeah. You could put it that way." He grinned, shaking his head.

"Come on, let's go. We don't want to keep Anika waiting." I said, pulling him toward the door. We stayed quiet after that as we walked to Tactical. When we got there, everyone was waiting for us, seated around the big conference table already.

"Embry, Ren. Thank you for joining us, we've been waiting for you. If you'd take a seat, we can begin." We did, sitting close to Blaise and Arson, "Now, if anyone has anything to say before we begin say it now."

Calla cleared her throat, and we all looked at her. She looked directly at Ren and I, "I think that we'd be more successful in our mission, if Ren and Embry stayed away from each other. I mean, what good would it do if we went on the mission tomorrow and Ren got angry when he saw Embry? That would blow our cover, and could get one of us hurt. I mean, things won't be as good for them if that happened, like it was last night."

I stared at her, frozen as she spoke. Everyone's eyes bugged as she got to the last sentence. Arson turned to look at us, his eyes narrowed.

"What happened last night? Did you guys fight?" His voice was cold, Bryn and Ansel stared at us with wide eyes. Mason and Neville stared down at the table, a slight blush flashing across their cheeks. Sabine gasped, and glared at us. Shay grinned, but frowned when he looked at Calla. Blaise stared at us, when she met my eyes. I let the guilt show in my face, and she jumped up.

"Oh my _God_! Embry, you didn't!" She cried, Arson looked at her. They had some like silent telepathic message, and then Arson whirled to look at us. A snarl escaped from his lips, he glared at Ren. I just grabbed Ren's hand, holding it tightly. I looked at Anika for help.

"That's enough. Thank you Calla, that will be noted. Now we must talk about strategy." Anika then shot into many different things. I held onto Ren's hand though, and he held on just as tight.


	18. The Portal

ForbiddenRosexx- LOL who knows. Maybe there will a little Ren(: im still working on the main reason the packs sucks right now, but its working well. This chapter took me forecer to write, I hope you like it(:

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eighteen<span>

_Ren_

_"But I never told you what I should have said, No, I never told you, I just held it in._"

-Colbie Collait

Embry was gone when I woke up, I thought maybe she'd gone to get ready. I'd tracked down Anika to ask her, but she just gave me a funny look. Then she said that Embry had left hours ago. She needed to get ready in Vail. I frowned, returning to her room. That was when I found the note.

_Dear Ren,_

_Anika just came, telling me it was time. That I have to go face Emile. She said there wouldn't be time for me to wake you and explain things to you. I'll see you later tonight, but it won't be like I want. Remember Ren, you are the one that I love. Not anything could change that. You must keep up a good face tonight. We can't let Emile ruin anything. I love you. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo, Embry._

Now I was with the group for the meeting, entering Eden. We'd left Blaise and Arson, since them being there would be weird. Emile and Efron weren't supposed to know they existed. I looked around, memories flashing through my mind. Sabine stiffened as her eyes traveled to the dancers on the platforms. Ethan put his arm around her. Connor and Adme were near the front if the group, we'd brought Adne since she was the only weaver chick they could spare. I wasn't very happy at her coming.

Calla and Shay were at the front of the group, their eyes darting around. I knew where we were going, Efron's personal office at the back of the club. Calla and Shay were lost though, they looked around panicked. So I took the lead, taking them. I can't say I was expecting what I saw.

The room was dark, only black lights were in it. There were two girls, or dancers would be more specific. One entertained the corner, moving around a pole. The other was draped across the bulky frame of Emile. Dax and Fey were there, sharing a couch together. Efron sat in an armchair, he looked up when the door was opened for us.

"Ah, Renier. Welcome, come in. We've been waiting for you." Efron's voice was like silk, and he motioned to open couches. Emile's eyes watched me for a moment, before he turned back to the dancer. He whispered something to her, and she turned her head to look at me as we filled the empty couches. Calla pinched me as she sat next me, reminding me to keep a good face.

"Isn't she beautiful, Ren? She's my normal, the best looking one here." Emile's cocky voice said, as he stroked the dancers face, "What's your name, darlin?"

"Embry." She purred, I felt my eyes glued to her. My throat was closing, and I refrained from growling. This was what she did. She was Emile's toy. Maybe she didn't sleep with him, but she sure as hell gave him lap dances.

"Now, Ren, let's talk about why you're here." Efron said smoothly.

"Yes, why are we here, Efron?" I asked, taking my eyes off of Ren.

"You're going to stop this whole problem. There's no reason for us to fight. I have known you since you were a child, boy. You don't want to fight. This war is stupid." Efron said, taking a drink of whatever he was drinking.

"When I was here, all you told me was lies. Everything I knew was a lie. This war is not stupid, you need to be stopped." I snarled, leaning forward.

"My sweet Calla, how have you been?" Efron turned his attention to Calla, who glared at him.

Ethan and Connor was sitting with Adne between them. Adne was watching with wide eyes. Her eyes glued on Embry.

"I was better before I saw you." She snarled.

"Now, now, My dear. Will you please speak some sense into Renier?" Efron smiled

"The war is a good thing, Efron. We're going to win our freedom." She snapped.

Efron shook his head, and his eyes traveled to Emile. Who sat straight up, Embry was pushed off slightly, but he grabbed her. Pulling her to him tightly.

"There is one thing I think we could do to make you try to stop this war." Efron said quietly, I sat up, staring at him.

"What is that?" I growled, looking at Efron, but it was Emile who answered.

"Whether or not your bitch lives." He snarled, standingg straight up, he had Embry by the neck. He slammed her against the closest wall and her face contorted in pain.

I tried to lunge forward, but Shay and Mason had a death grip on me. Efron laughed loudly, as the door opened. Lumine walked in, a group of Wraiths followed her. She sighed.

"Efron, it's no good torturing the girl. If you want to crack them, kill her." Then she looked at me, "Really, boy. You should watch who you sleep with. She tried hard to hide it with a bunch of perfume, but you're scent was still on her. I think Emile was a little mad he didn't get in her pants before you."

I bristled, glaring at them all, "Don't touch her!" I snarled.

"Boy, are you getting defensive? Why do you care about this little whore?" Efron asked, smiling.

"Don't call her that!" I snapped.

"Ren!" Embry cried, fighting to get air. Emile's hand tightened on her throat, "You need to leave. They're going to use the Wraiths! Go!"

I fought against Mason and Shay as Emile sharpenes his canines. He used his free hand to smack Embry across the face. She yelped in pain, then he brought his leg up, slamming hers into the wall. There was a sickening crack, and she cried out in pain. Pain showed on her face as she stared at Emile, gasping.

"That's enough." Lumine spoke, "Get them." She ordered the Wraiths. The pack jumped off the couches, shifting forms.

"Adne! Open a portal! Get them all out of here!" Embry screamed, Emile clawed her face. She screamed, a trail of blood running from her face.

Adne launched into action, Ethan and Connor guarding her. Calla had the others darting around, avoiding wraiths. I lunged at Emile, shifting forms in mid air. He whirled to face me, shoving Embry to the ground. She coughed, trying to breathe. Emile kicked me, and I shifted back before I hit the wall.

"Don't hurt her!" I growled, Emile laughed.

"I think you're mistaken. This girl is my bitch, I'll do whatever I want with her. She reminds me of your mother." He snarled, and I lunged at him. He moved fast, ducking out of the way, "I've been ordered not to hurt you. I'll let the Wraiths get you, while you watch me beat the hell out of my whore."

But what Emile didn't know, is that while he'd been taunting me, Calla had made her way over to Embry. She picked her up, after she shifted forms. Embry shot me a pleading look, begging me to follow them toward the portal Adne had just opened.

Emile whirled, seeing Embry moved away, he growled. He turned back to me, a new glint of hatred in his eyes. He laughed, backing away, "I'll let the Wraiths get you boy." Them he shifted forms, heading to Efron. Sitting close to his masters side.

Three wolves were backing me into a corner, I had no way out. I turned to see who was through the portal. Everyone but Connor, Ethan, Adne, and Calla with Embry.

"Ren! No! Ren! Please! Get him! They're going to get him!" Embry screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Calla, go! Take her out of here, get her to the healers!" Ethan yelled, but Calla hesitated, looking at me with wide eyes. Connor pushed Adne through the portal, and Ethan went through it.

"Ren!" Embry screamed.

"Go! I'll get him!" Connor snapped. Calla moved toward the portal.

"No! Put me down! You can't leave him! You can't!" Embry screamed, fighting against Calla. Then they were moving through the portal, "Ren, I love you! I love you!" Then she was gone.

"Hold on, Ren! I'm coming!" Connor yelled, coming at me. Wraiths blocked his way.

"No! Go! I'll be fine!" I yelled, Connor hesitated, then he whirled. Heading back to te portal, as soon as he was through it, it snapped shut.

As the wraiths closed in, I kept hearing Embry screaming. Pain was sent in a shock down my spinal cord, I gasped. Then I heard laughter.

"Such a pity. As soon as the girl he loves, loves him, we kill him." Efron said, laughing.

"Not that much of a pity." Lumine snapped, "She was such a bad girl. Doing those things."

That was the last thing I heard before the pain was to much, the last thing I remember was the wraiths grabbing me. Then it was total darkness. Embry's screams filled my mind.


	19. Gone

ForbiddenRosexx- I think I cried a little bit while writing that. Who knows, maybe Ren will die in a more warrior like way like I wanted. Or maybe he won't die at all. You can take a guess at what I'm gonna do(;

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nineteen<span>

_Embry_

_"Heart beats harder,_ _Time escapes me,_ _Trembling hands,_ _Touch skin,_ _It makes this harder,_ _And the tears stream down my face."_

-One Direction

The healers had me healed, and sent to my room within an hour. No one would answer any of my questions, and I couldn't find Connor. He got Ren, right? Where was Ren? Why hadn't he come to me? Why couldn't I find him. When I finally retreated back to my room, that was when I got my answer.

My door was open, and Connor, Adne, Ethan, and Calla sat on the couch in my room. I stopped in the doorway, staring at them. Wondering what was going on. That was when I saw that Adne was crying, Calla had tears glistening in her eyes, Ethan looked distant, Connor had guilt written all over his face.

"Where is he?" I whispered, no one answered, "Answer me! Where is he?" My voice was louder at the end. Connor looked at me.

"I had to leave him, there were to many Wraiths. I couldn't get to him." His eyes flashed in pain as he turned his eyes to the floor again.

"No. No. No. No. No. No." I whispered, the floor seemed to move from under me. I hit the floor, trying to keep back the tears, I turned my face to Connor, "_You said you'd get him. You said you would! You just left him! How could you?_" I screamed, my tears flowed freely. Connor didn't say anything, he closed his eyes.

"Embry, just because we left him, doesn't mean anything. He's fine. We'll go get him tomorrow." Adne said, wipng her tears. She was trying to be optomistic, but it just pissed me off. Ren was _gone_, left with the wraiths.

He was gone. They left him with the Wraiths. Wraiths meant death... Or worse. I tried to push it from my brain, but it stayed there. Taunting me with screaming thoughts. Ren had only because of me. If there had been no me, he'd still be here, safe. I suddenly couldn't breathe, my lungs refused to let anythig more than a shallow breath in.

"Are you_ stupid_?" I snarled, "He's with the Wraiths! He's either dead or... oh God." I put my hands over my ears, trying to get the voice in my head to stop. To stop telling me these things about Ren. I couldn't think anymore, all I could hear was the voice. It's your fault he's there. He acted for you, it yelled.

"Embry!" A distant voice said, I couldn't make it out. Was it Ren? No, it couldn't be. He was with the Wraiths. _Why_? Why him? Why not me? It would've been so much easier to have me. I wouldn't have put up much a fight.

_He wouldn't have left you with them in the first place_. The voice challanged, I screamed. I couldn't do anythig else. There was nothing else I could do. There was a sudden flash, and that was when I felt the pain. It started at the center of my chest, my heart. Then it spread out to the rest of my body.

"Stop. Please! Make it stop!" I screamed, reaching out for anything. Someone or something to help me out of this. I couldn't last like this for much longer.

"Make what stop? What is it, Embry?" The voice was distant, but I could recognize it now. It was my father, Adne and Connor were behind him. My father pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair.

"I should have done something! I shouldn't have left him. He's gone and it's my fault. It's my fault!" I sobbed, clutching him tightly.

"No, Firefly, no. You couldn't have done anything. We'll get him back. We will." My father said softly, using the nickname he'd given me as a child.

"No, it's my fault. I should have done something, anything!" I could only focus on the pain spreading through my body. Flooding through my body, "It's my fault, Daddy. He wouldn't have left me! I just left him there!"

"Sh, no. Stop you need to calm down, Firefly." My father's voice was still soft, but it had that commanding tone that he used on alpha terms. He lifted me off the floor, carrying me to my bed. He set me down on it softly, sitting next to me. I curled into the blankets, Ren's scent was all around me.

My father looked at Connor and Adne, Ethan and Calla were no where in sight, "You guys leave. She'll be okay."

It was a lie, and I don't think he meant to tell it. I hadn't felt like this even when Cole died, at least I had tried to help Cole. I'd abandoned Ren, leaving him for whatever the Wraiths and the Keepers threw at him.

I stared at the wall, the one my bed was against. My back facing the room, the world. I'd give anything to switch places with Ren. Anything. But it was too late, and he was gone. It was my fault. I felt the pain deepen as I knew it, pieces of my heart chipped off. The pain constantly chewed at it, chipping more and more pieces off.

"Embry." My father sighed.

It was my fault.

"Get out." I managed, not moving my eyes from the wall. I gathered the blanket closer to me, inhaling his scent.

"Excuse me?" My father's voice was clipped, and fulll of surprise.

"Get out. Leave me alone. I don't want you near me." I choked out, a new wave if tears blurring my vision.

"Embry, I'll leave for now. I'll be back later. Firefly, it wasn't your fault. When we get him back, he'll tell you himself." My father softly stroked my hair again.

It was my fault.

"I said get out!" I screamed, "He isn't coming back! I left him to die!"

My father stood after that, he kissed me softly on my cheek before he turned, heading for the door.

"We'll get him back. I promise." I heard him whisper, but I didn't respond. I kept my eyes on the wall. I heard the door shut softly a few moments later.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I failed you." I whispere, it sounded loud in the silence of the room around me. I tried to bring the blankets closer, but it was impossible. I just wanted to smell him, I was already surrounded by his scent.

It was late, I knew that. But I didn't sleep at all. What I did do though, was fall deeper in the hole I'd been digging myself the nght before. The pain had left, most of it anyway. My chest throbbed, but the rest of me felt empty. Purely empty. I no longer wanted anything, or anyone.

I stayed in my bed throughout the morning, laying in the blankets. I heard the soft sound of voices and feet outside my door. Everyone was heading down to breakfast. Someone knocked on my door, I didn't move, nor did I say anything. After a couple minutes, the footsteps faded away.

The only thought I was capable of fully comprehending was one thing. It was my fault. I'd long since cried my tears away, now my eyes were dry. Watching the wall, memorizing every little detail.

I don't know how long I was there, but they must have missed me at breakfast. There was another knock on my door, I didn't respond. I didn't feel like I should. A moment later, the door opened. Someone slipped inside, closing the door behind them.

"I brought you some breakfast. You're favorite; waffles with strawberries and whipped cream." Blaise said, her voice dripping with chearfulness. How could she feel cheerful? I didn't respond, or take my eyes from the wall. She continued, and I heard the sound of a plate being set down.

"It's going to be a crazy morning. Anika's called an emergency meeting, and she asked me to get you ready for it. So, it's time to get up sunshine!" She said, but that was when I knew. Her happiness was fake. When I didn't move or talk, she stopped moving around my room. Standing still. I could feel her eyes on me. Then she moved over to my bed, perching on it next to me.

"Embry, please." She whispered, "Don't do this again. I know you must feel terrible, but I'm begging you. Don't let this make you leave us again. We need you. We all need you. He wouldn't want this. I can't watch you go through this again. Ren wouldn't want you to do this." Her voice was soft, and had a pleading tone.

I didn't care. I'd already left, and I had no desire to come back. I just wanted to leave for good. Maybe things would work out for everyone then. Without me causing people to die, or be taken apart piece by piece by Wraiths.

"I'll tell you a secret." Blaise whispered, "I won't be fighting in the war. Not that I don't want too, but it wouldn't be safe. You see, I need you to keep Arson safe for me, because I can't. Why? Because I'm pregnant Embry, and I need you here to help me through it."

Sorry, Blaise. But I don't want to be here. When you realize that everything is my fault, you'll know that too. You wouldn't want your innocent child to be poisened by me. My mind whispered. I didn't respond to anything she said.

"What would we do without our alpha?" Blaise sounded close to tears, I felt tears fill my own eyes. I wanted her to leave, I wanted to be alone.

You'd live the full life you deserve. My mind whispered, but my body and every other part of me refused to respond. Every part if me yearned for Ren, wishing he was here holding me.

"Blaise, give her time." It was Arson, in the doorway of my room.

"But Ar-"

"Blaise. Come on, Anika's waiting for us." Arson's voice was void of any emotion. Blaise stood, going to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. He cast a final look at me.

"We love you too, Embry. We're waiting for you to realize that." Then he shut the door softly, leaving me alone in the darkness, just like I wanted to be. How did I feel about Blaise's confession?

I didn't care. I didn't care about anything. Ren was gone. Why should I care. He was the one thing I loved, and he was taken away from me too.

I. Didn't. Care.

I didn't move, I ignored that plate waiting for me. I wasn't hungry, but I was tired. Without another thought of anything but the memory of Ren's arms around me, I closed my eyes. Hoping that if I wished hard enough, maybe this time it'd come true.

Were they really going to try to get him back? I doubted it, they would probably cast him off as not as important as someone like Shay. They'd think I'd get over it and eventually move to help with the war. No. If Ren was gone, I was too.


	20. Heading Home

ForbiddenRosexx- The plan is to be revealed! Arson will be explained, and it has nothing to do with the wedding! Aha, my characters have major mood swings.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty<span>

_Brenton_

_"I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back, The less I give the more I get back, Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise, I don't have a choice but I still choose you."_

-The Civil Wars

"I've talked to the others, I'm sorry. But we can't risk anyone to go get him. We need everyone we can spare to help prepare for this war. I hope you all understand, I know Ren would." Anika sat at the head of the table, her face withdrawn. It's been five days since Ren had been left.

Fives days for Embry to get worse. Now, we were all gathered around the conference table, discussing what we could do to get him. Anika shot down every one of our ideas.

"Damn you!" I snarled, slamming my fist against the table, everyone looked at me in surprise, "That is my daughter in there Anika! She refuses to eat, talk, or let alone move! This boy is important to every single person in this room. He's Monroe's son! You're just leaving him there? You have lost your damn mind!"

"Brenton, I'd appreciate it if you toned your voice down. Then if you didn't talk to me like that, it'd be nice. I've been asking for patience, the others refuse to help! It'd be a suicide mission!" Anika said, turning to look at me.

"Patience? You want patience? That's all we've been giving you! You pushed this meeting away for days! Now, I'm going to tell you what'll happen if we don't get the boy. Embry will die. This isn't like when the Uchiha boy died, because she at least moved around then. We were able to get food in her then. She refuses to eat now. She's lost a lot of weight. If my daughter dies, I'm not fighting. I'm leaving. You won't see me again." My voice was cold, the younger Guardians looked up, determined looks on their faces.

"Of we don't get Laroche, and Embry dies, I refuse to fight. I go no where without my alpha." Arson's voice was cold, and his eyes were narrowed. His face was completely withdrawn.

"I'll leave. I swear I will." Blaise spoke up, her eyes wide. This surprised me, when Blaise was younger, she was a very shy girl. She never spoke up, and she hid behind Arson even then. When they were just friends. Their parents always joked about how they were going to end up together. If only they could see them now.

"Say Embry dies, then we do get Ren back? What do you think will happen?" Calla challanged, her golden eyes shining.

"That's enough!" Anika barked, "I've helped raise the two of you! You'd really turn your back on us?" Her eyes bore into Blaise and Arson.

"Yes, and we wouldn't look back once." Arson growled, a chorus of shocked looks were sent around the table.

"You can tell us not to get him, Anika. But we'll go anyways." It was the voice of Adne, we turned to look at her. She was by the door, Connor and Ethan flanking her, "We're not leaving my brother like we left my father."

"I told Em I'd get him. That's exactly what I'm going to do." Connor said, staring directly at Anika.

"I'm done with seeing everyone down. He's as important as any of us." Ethan said, his gaze traveling to Sabine.

"We're leaving now. We wanted to see who wanted to go." Adne said, looking at us all.

"I'm in." Calla said, pushing her chair back. Heading over to stand next to Adne.

"You should already know that I'm in." Arson standing up.

"I want to go." Blaise said, looking at Arson, as if asking permission. Arson shook his head, looking down at her.

"You can't. You know that. Go sit with Em until we get back." He said, she stared at him for a moment. Then she nodded, looking down at the table.

"We're going." Mason said, he and Neville stood. Heading over to stand by Calla, who sent them a swift smile.

"You better count me in." Shay said, standing up. That kind of surprised the others, I guess. From what I heard, Shay and Ren had a history of not liking each other. The main reason they hadn't liked each other was Calla. They both said they were in love with her, but from what I knew, that had changed.

"I'm totally in. I grew up with Ren." Sabine said, shooting out of her chair, Ethan smiled at her as she made her way over to him. He grabbed her hand a pulled her to him, she kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to stay, so I can help Blaise with Em." Bryn said, not moving out of her seat. Ansel stood though, he made his way over to Calla, who nodded to him.

Cassie cleared her throat, and we all turned to her, "This is going to sound weird, but if Cole were here, he'd be one of the first ones to go. I'm going, I love Embry. I've seen the way she looks at Ren, the way she talks about him. I've even seen how he looks at her, the way he gets that look on his face as soon as she enters the room. Or that small smile. We can't let them beat us like this, and if we didn't go get him, we'd be letting them beat us." With that, she stood. She made her way over to Adne, who reached out to take Cassie's hand. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to stay with Embry, I think that's where I'd make myself most useful. Maybe I could force some food in her." Nicole said, trying to smile. But you could that she didn't think that would happen. She looked down at the table after.

All their eyes turned to me, waiting for my answer. I stood up slowly, "Hell yeah I'm going. Did you guys even have to ask?"

We all turned to Anika, who was watching all of us with narrowed eyes. She could tell us not to go, but we all knew that it wouldn't stop us. That we'd all still go. Anika sighed after watching us for a moment, glancing around the room. She closed her eyes, running a hand over them. She leaned back in her seat and watched us for a minute longer.

"Go, but please. Come back safely." She said softly, and all of the younger Guardians broke into cheers. Cassie let out a sigh of relief, and Adne started crying. Ethan and Connor looked relieved, but I just watched Anika. Her eyes met mine, and she nodded, "Bring them back safe, Brenton. Bring them _all_ back safe."

"Of course, Anika. I wouldn't do anything else." With that, I led the group out of the room.

"We need to go to Em first." Arson said, and I nodded.

When we got to her room, a healer was just exiting. I looked at her, expecting her to say there were some improvements. Maybe she knew we were going to get him, so she was in her room getting ready. Wanting to go along. But the healer had a sad look on her face, and all those thoughts left when she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Brenton. Her body is starting to shut down. She's dehydrated, and IV's aren't working on her. She has no food in her system, and she won't even look at anything anyone brings her. We've tried almost everything. Unless she decides she wants to eat, we're looking at maybe two days." The healer turned and headed down the hall. Her shoulders sagging, it wasn't everyday that she couldn't save someone.

Everyone was frozen, stricken by the words. But it was Arson who shot forward first. He lunged into the room, his eyes wide. He headed to the bed, where Embry had been moved to be on her back. Her eyes stared at the ceiling.

"Embry, listen to me!" Arson snapped, "You're being selfish! You need to come back, because we can't lose you too! We're going to get him now, but what is he going to think when we come back and you're in here dying! You _need_ to come back!" Arson, who'd never been one of the most emotional guys, had tears in his eyes, "Please, Em. We can't lose you like we lost Cole. Don't do this to us again. We've lost everything. Our parents, siblings, pack, an alpha. We can't lose our only alpha. We'd be so lost without you. Don't let something like this beat you! You're a warrior, you were a natural born warrior! Only a warrior could fight this! You're a warrior, and one of the strongest people I know. Please." Arson was basically begging. The tears left his eyes, every one of us stood frozen in the doorway.

"We all love you, and we'd be lost without you. I know I'd be. You've been with me through everything. Remember the first fight Blaise and I had? You and Cole split up, he went to her, and you went to me. I thought it was kind of weird, since Cole was my best friend. But I got it, you understood why we fought. You got it, and you explained Blaise's point of view. What would of happened if you hadn't been there? The fight would have kept on going, I know it would of. You fixed everything, you're the one in our pack that everyone knows will be there when everyone sucks. None of us ever thought you'd ever be the one needing any of us to fix you. I know you remember Flint and Sunny's union. You cried during that too, but that night, Sunny came running to the commons, where the rest of us were watching a movie. She was a mess, in tears. You were the one she went too, explaining the fight she had with Flint. You went up there instantly, ready to chew his ass out. You fixed that, too." Arson wiped his eyes, grabbing Embry's hand.

"Now you're the one that needs help. I know I've been an asshole to you lately, but I don't mean to be. At first, when you started liking Ren I was kind of mad. Thinking you wanted to replace Cole, even though I told you that it was fine. I don't think you knew I was lying. But then I felt guilty, because you still stuck by me, and I had those horrible thoughts of you. You even cried during my wedding, and I was an asshole to you like the very night before. No matter how mean I got, you refused to leave give up on me. You are my alpha, my only alpha. From now on, I will follow you. I will never do anything to hurt that relationship again. We're going to get him back, okay? You just hold on while we're gone." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He turned to us, not a flicker of embarrassment crossed the boy's face.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked softly, and he nodded.

"We need to hurry." He said, pushing past us. I took the lead, leading everyone to the commons. As soon as we got there, Adne weaved a portal.

"We're coming Ren." She said softly.

"Where does this lead too?" I asked, and she looked at me.

"They're keeping him in the Nightshade compound." She glanced at me, and I felt myself stiffen.

"Well, isn't this touching, I'm going to visit my old home. I wonder how Stephan's doing." I cast a look at Calla, who's eyes had gone wide. Then I glanced at the other of her Pack, they were all service. Mason, Ansel, and Bryn stood slightly closer to Calla.

"Well, Let's go then." I was the first one through the portal.


	21. Open Eyes

Chapter Twenty One

_Ren_

_"Tell me it's nothing,_ _Try to convince me,_ _That I'm not drowning,_ _Oh let me tell you, I am."_

_-_The Civil Wars

"Stay awake, boy. Don't you dare close your eyes." A rough voice, I felt like I knew him. But I knew no one anymore, just the darkness.

"Why is he covered in blood?" A girl's voice. She seemed familiar too, "Connor, why is he covered in blood!"

"Adne, freaking ask Brenton! We have to keep moving!" Another voice, then I heard a chorus of feral growls.

Adne... my sister. She was here? Why was she here? Connor... He was a searcher, Adne's boyfriend. Brenton... His name sounded familiar. From where? Where did I know him?

_Embry_. Where was she? Was she here? She has to be safe, she went through the portal. They all did. Why were they here? I told them to leave me.

"We need to hurry!" That was Ethan, he was a searcher too. Sabine really liked him.

There was the growls again, Adne screamed. I heard a loud, vicious snarl. I was roughly moved, someone's arms were holding me up right. I opened my eyes all the way, to see what was happening. I felt no pain, I was covered in blood, but it wasn't mine. It was Dax's. Brenton had gotten into a fight with him, but he hadn't killed him. Mason and Arson were holding me up, I blinked to clear up my eyes.

Brenton was standing in front of us, bristling. Calla and her pack stood behind him, in wolf form. Standing stone still, hackles raised. Stephen, Calla's father stood in front of Brenton, but a couple feet away. He was standing still, some of the Nightshade adults were behind them. Some in wolf form, others in human form. I recognized some of them. Bryn's father, and Mason's mother. Even Fey's parents and older brother.

"Stephen." Brenton snarled, his eyes narrowed. His canines flashed.

"Well, Brenton. Long time no see. You're the only adult Guardian here, where are the rest? Where is dear Makenna?" Stephan seemed to be taunting Brenton.

"She's dead, Stephen. You know that. You were there. We made a mistake to think you'd help us. We trusted you enough to where we brought our children." Brenton said, then tilted his head, "Where's Naomi?"

"Dead. Punishment for Calla betraying our masters." Stepen's eyes went to Calla, who was staring at him with her golden eyes. Her white fur stood out in the darkness of the night. Then his eyes traveled to Ansel, the smaller wolf snarled when his father looked at him.

"Well, at least we found it in our hearts not to murder your children." Brenton said, straightening a bit.

"But Brenton, none of your children have died." Stephen sounded serious.

"You're a liar. Tyson died." Brenton shook his head, eyes going feral.

"Oh, really?" Stephen glanced behind him, "Get up here. Come meet the man who created you."

The adults moved out of the way, a wolf made his way up to the front. He stood at Stephen's feet. His emerald eyes gazed at us all. His fur was a dark red-ish color. It some what reminded me of Embry's, but his didn't have the same golden tint that hers did.

Brenton went so still, it was hard to believe he was real. His eyes were glued on the wolf, their matching green eyes stared at each other, "No." Brenton said softly.

"Shift." Stephen commanded, and the boy did. I watched in shock, as he did. His eyes took Bon the same shape as Embry's. Their facial structures were almost identical, but his had more of the narrow, sharp edge, where Embry had the soft curves. He was taller than Embry, maybe the same height I was.

"Hello." He said, his voice showed nothing as he stared at his father.

"Tyson!" Brenton exclaimed.

"Be silent, and you must listen carefully." Stephen said, then his demeanor changed totally, "We're going to let you go. Take Tyson with you. I've been training him, he knows about everything, Brenton. There is one more you must take. Fray, get up here!"

"No.." Arson whispered, his eyes going wide.

A lithe wolf made her way to sit next to Tyson. Her eyes, which were a light rose color, landed on Arson, she whined. Stephan looked at her, "Flame, please shift forms."

The girl obeyed, a moment later she was replaced by a girl with fiery red hair, and I mean Red. Her rose eyes lit up as she looked at Arson again. She scanned the crowd, her eyes narrowing.

"Where's Embry?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

Everyone went silent. Arson took in a swift breath, and Brenton looked at the ground. Mason let out a breath. Calla growled, while Shay pawed the ground. Sabine looked at Ethan.

"She's not...here. She's not well." Brenton said, and I bristled. I growled, pulling away from Mason and Arson. I could stand on my own now, my strength was slowly returning. They all turned to look at me, surprise written on their faces.

"Adne, weave a portal. Now." I growled, Calla shifted to look at me.

"Ren, calm down." She said softly.

"We've been here too long. Adne, _now_!" Adne glanced at Brenton, who gave her a faint nod. Adne began weaving.

"We'll act like we lost you. It was... Different seeing you, Brenton. Let's not make a habit of it. Calla, take care of your brother." Without another word, Stephen shifted forms. He growled slighty, and he disappeared into the trees around us. The other Nightshade adults followed him without question. Tyson sat still, but he eyes were on his father.

"Arson!" Flame cried, throwing herself at him. He wrapped her into a hug, letting out a breath.

"Flame, we thought you were dead! Embry is... " Arson trailed off, his eyes misting over.

"It's ready!" Adne called, I was over the quickly. Brenton was right behind me.

I closed my eyes as I went through it. When I opened my eyes, I was in the dimly lit halls of the Academy. I took off, figuring Embry would be in her room.

"Ren, wait!" Brenton called after me. I glanced behind me, Tyson and Flame were following me. Brenton was just behind them.

When I got to the hall with her room, I moved even faster. I was a foot from the door when someone grabbed me, slamming me into the wall.

"Listen to me, boy. You need to know this before you go in there. Like I said, Embry isn't well." Brenton snarled, his green eyes glaring into mine.

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" I whispered, Tyson and Flame didn't move. They were watching us, eyes narrowed.

"After you got left, she basically left. What's in that room, is her shell. She hasn't been eating, drinking, talking, moving, nothing. Earlier today, the healer said her body was starting to shut down. We don't know if she's going to get better. It depends on how she reacts to you, I guess. She can still hear us, I know she can. She's choosing to let go, because she thought _you_ were dead. I can only pray you can help her."

I swear to you, my heart stopped. My breath caught as he spoke, and I pushed him off me. I lunged for the door, but Brenton grabbed me again, turning me to face him.

"Do _not_ act stupid. You could send her off more, do you understand me?" He snarled, and I could only nod.

He let me go then, and I reached for the door. I turned the knob slowly, pushing the door open even slower. When I atepped inside, I was really not ready for what I saw. Bryn sat on the couch, her head in her hands. Nicole was leaning against the walll, her eyes closed. Blaise was sitting on the bed, her back against the head board. She was stroking Embry's hair, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Ren!" Bryn said softly, looking at me in surprise. Nicole offered me a sad smile as she opened her eyes. Blaise didn't bother saying anything. She just glanced at me. I made my way over to the bed, my breath catching.

"Embry... No. No. Why?" I whispered, sitting next to her. Her eyes were empty, staring at the ceiling. Her skin sunken, and was a deathly white. Her hair was spread out around, I reached for one of her hands. It was curled around the blanket, when I touched it, I drew back in shock. It was stiff, hard against the blanket. I looked around at the three girls, "Will you guys please live for a couple minutes."

They nodded, then left without a word. Blaise touched my shoulder lightly. When the the door was shut softly behind them, I looked at Embry's face.

"We'll fix your hand." I said, taking it in mine. I quietly massaged her fingers, and around her palm, when her hand was back to it's soft form I held onto it tightly. I quietly slid into the bed next to her, putting my arm around her waist. She didn't move, not even a blink. My chest constricted in pain, and I felt the tears spring into my eyes. I traced the scar on her jaw, her skin was warm, but not like it used to be.

"Embry, listen to me." I whispered, "I know you're scared. Believe me, I know you are scared. Baby, you need to come back though. There are so many people out tere waiting for you to come back. I'm right here, though. I'm right here, and I will stay right here until you decide you can come back. Remember, Embry. I love you, and I'm right here. Guess what? We found out something big today. Tyson and Flame are here, they aren't dead. You told me once that Flame was your second, right?"

She didn't move, or talk. Her eyes didn't even flicker in recognition. I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment.

"It's okay, baby. I'll wait, I know you'll come back." I closed my eyes, inhaling her scent. Her scent filled the air around me, and I felt better. Rememberig the last couple of days hurt, but being close to her, no matter how she was, made me feel better.

I hadn't meant to fall asleep, but I did. I was dreaming about Embry, everythig about her. When I was wakened by a movement. I sat up abruptly.

"Embry?" I whispered, moving some of her hair iff her forehead. She was blinking, rapidly. Her hand was squeezing mine tightly.

"Ren?" Her voice was faint, but it was there.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, before I could do anything she brought her arms up, wrapping them by my neck. Pulling me into a tight hug. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I love you, I love you. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry!" She cried.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters now. Just that you're okay, that's all that matters." I said, holding her tightly, "How are you feeling?" It was a stupid question, she must have felt like shit.

"Hungry." Was her reply, and I couldn't help but laugh. After a moment, she started laughing with me too.


	22. Feeling of Fear

Chapter Twenty Two

_Embry_

_"Lying here with you so close to me. It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe. Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile."_

-Lady Antebellum

"You need to face them sometime." Ren said softly, placing a kiss on my shoulder.

"Ren, for the last eleven years I've thought my twin brother was dead. For the past year I've thought my second was dead. Everyone has been freaking out because I was... You know. Not to mention you were gone." I looked over my shoulder at him, when his dark eyes met mine, I tilted my head.

We were in my room, sitting on the small couch. I was placed stratigically between his legs, my back pressed to his chest. We'd been sitting like this for almost an hour. It's been three days since I'd 'awakened'. That's how I'll put it. I still hadn't left my room, and I refused to see anyone but Ren and Blaise.

"Damn, eleven years is a long time." Ren said quietly, "But I'm here now, and you're here."

"I missed you." I whispered, leaning my head back onto his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again, Embry." His voice took on a dark tone. I moved away, turning to face him. I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, watching him.

"Do what?" I asked softly, and he looked away. His eyes were on the vase of wilting Sweet peas.

"Don't leave like that again. Not for me, not _anyone_. Okay? You have no idea what it was like, walking in here and seeing you like that." He looked at me then, he shook his head.

I'd actually gained most of my weightt back, I'd been eating like a horse for the last few days.

"_You_ have no idea what it was like seeing you surrounded by Wraiths." I shot back, and he looked away again.

"You're right." He reached for me again, pulling me to his chest, "I'll get you some new flowers to put in there." He said as his eyes drifted to the vase again.

"I don't want Sweet peas this time." When I said this, his eyes came to me in surprise.

"Why? Those are your favorite flowers." As he spoke, I nodded.

"I know, but I want something new. Something to show a fresh start. Like a new beginning." I said, and he gave me a smile.

"I'll get you some Daffodils." He offered, and I nodded, kissing his cheek.

"I just decided that I'm ready to see everyone. Right now. Well, after I take the World's longest shower." I said, trying to get up, but Ren's arms were around my waist, holding me securely, "What the hell are you doing."

"I can still smell him on you." He said softly.

"Who?" I asked, frowning.

"Emile." The name came out as a growl.

A sense of dread filled me, and I needed a way out. I dug my nails into his arms, he drew back in surprise. I leaped off the couch, grabbing everything I needed. I was out of the room before he could even stand. No one was in the halls, thank God. I don't know what I would have done.

In the showers, I turned the water as hot as it went. Steam billowed through the air. I scrubbed every inch of my skin until it was bright red. I stood under the water then, I closed my eyes.

After I'd gotten out and changed into my clothes, I stood in front of the large mirror. My hair was tied into a bun, away from my skin. I ran my fingers along the back of my neck. That's when I found it again, the slightly raised skin. I drew in a sharp breath as my fingers prodded it. I'd noticed it the day after I woke up. I drew my fingers away from my neck, looking down at them. Blood was on them, it had started to bleed again.

It was a small cross on the back of my neck, it was on top of a small rose, thorns made their way around it. I had no idea what it was, or what it meant. I probably should tell someone, not even Ren knows.

I got angry right after that, while still staring into the mirror. I pulled my hair out of the bun, watching as it feathered around me. It was back to its former glory. Why couldn't anything good happen? After everything that's been bad, I can't just have a good couple of peaceful days? Of course not. This stupid thing has to magically appear on the back of my neck.

"Bullshit!" I screamed, slamming my fist into the mirror. It shattered in the spot where I hit it, then cracks spidered out across the rest of it.

"That's seven years of bad luck." I whirled around at the voice, it was Shay. He was leaning against a wall, his eyes watching me curiously.

"Why the hell are you in here?" I snapped, pulling a piece of glass out of my hand.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay. It's not everyday something like what happened to you happens. Ren said you'd be here." He said, I snorted.

I pulled my sweatshirt over my head. I grimaced when pain shot through my hand. I turned to the sink, rinsing blood off of my hand. I was already starting to heal, so I didn't need to put anything on my hand. I sighed when I saw the trail of blood on my sweatshirt. So I took it off, throwing it into the nearest garbage can.

"I'm fine." I said to Shay.

"What's on the back of your neck?" He asked

"What're you talking about?" I said, my fingers twitched. They wanted to go to the back of my neck.

"I saw it. When I walked in, you were looking at it." He frowned.

"You're daydreaming." I said, heading toward the door. I was about to grab the knob, but Shay grabbed me. Pulling my hair from the back of my neck. I fought against him, but it was no use.

"What the hell is that, Em? That does not look like a tattoo I've ever seen. It's in the same spot mine is." Shay was surprised, I could tell.

"Let me go! Right now!" I snarled, and he did. Releasing me after a moments hesitation.

"Whoa, calm dowm, Em. Didn't mean to piss you off. Does anyone else know about it?" Shay asked, putting his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"No. They don't. It's not a tattoo Shay. I don't know _what_ it is. I do know one thing. You are not going to say anything to anyone." I snarled, and he nodded.

"Okay, okay. But you should know something. We're going to get the last piece of the swords today. Then we'll be ready to bring the true meaning of whoop ass on the Keepers." Shay said with a straight face, I couldn't help but snicker.

"Who's going?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Calla, Connor, Adne, Mason. Nev, Ren-"

"Ren's going?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a growl.

"Yeah, I mean- yeah. He's gone with us to get almost all of them." Shay frowned, "Em, where are you going?" I was already out of the door, heading back to my room.

Ren was walking out when I got there. He smiled when he saw me, but it faded as I got closer, seeing the look on my face.

"What's-" He started, but stopped when I slammed him into the wall.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I snarled, and he frowned.

"Tell you what?" He was trying to move my arms so he could get away from the wall.

"That you were going with Shay to get the last piece?" I snapped, and Ren froze.

"I told them not to tell you. Who was it? Shay?" His voice took on a dark tone.

"So you weren't going to tell me? Thanks, Ren. That's perfect!" I snarled, releasing him. I went to my door, but he grabbed me.

"I was trying to keep you calm and protected!" He snapped, as I tried to pull away from him. Him saying that only made me more mad.

"News flash, Ren! I don't need or want you to do anything! I don't _need_ you to keep me calm! I sure as hell don't _want _you tooo! I don't need you to protect me, and you better remember that I don't want you too!" I snarled, and he let me go, taking a step back.

Then, just like that, my anger was gone. Seeing the look on his face just melted it all away.

"Ren, I didn't mean that. I'm-" He held his had up to stop me, I fell silent.

"No, you're right. I should've told you. I shouldn't be keeping things from you." He said softly, and I did the only thing I could think of. I crossed the small distance between us and pulled him to me. I tangled my fingers into his hair as his lips met mine.

When he pulled back for air, I yanked him toward my room. When we finally managed to get in it, I slammed the door shut, pressing the lock.

"I thought you wanted to go see them." He said before he kissed me again.

"They can wait." I growled, pulling his shirt over his head. He started to laugh, but I cut him off with a kiss. He responded by grabbing at the hem of my shirt. I growled, smacking his hands away, and pulling it off myself.

"Someone's impatient." Ren laughed.

"You said the same thing last time too." I muttered, pulling him to me again. His hands traveled down my stomach, and I shivered. As they moved to my jeans I felt the spots of fire his hands left. His lips met mine again, and a moment later my jeans were gone.

His fingers were on the clasp of my bra, when he stopped short. Stepping away from me. When I looked at him in confusion, he nodded to the door.

A moment later, there was a knock on my door. I growled, scrambling around or my clothes. When I had my jeans buttoned, I glanced at Ren, who was lounging on my bed, his shirt back on.

I unlocked the door, swinging it open. Blaise stood there, with Calla next to her.

"What?" I asked, Blaise had a small smile on her lips. Calla stepped forward, grasping me me in a hug. It was then that I remembered that she hasn't seen me since I woke up. I hugged her back, and she smiled when she pulled away.

"We actually came to tell Ren that we're leaving in two hours." Calla said, glancing at Ren over my shoulder. He gave her a nod and a lazy wave.

"We're _very _sorry to disturb you." Blaise said, with a knowing smile on her lips. Calla looked confused. They left a moment after that, and I shut the door with a sigh.

"Now, where were we?" I asked Ren, smiling.

"You were taking your clothes off. _All_ of them." He said, removing his shirt.

"Of course, but you might have to help me a bit." I said, pulling my shirt off. I made my way back to the bed, Ren reached for me.

"That won't be a problem. I'll gladly do that." He said.

"Oh, I-" He cut me off as he rolled me onto my back, cutting the rest of the world off with a kiss.

Two hours later, I was dozing, snuggled close to Ren. But a sudden movement jolted my fully awake.

Ren was putting his clothes back on, he looked at me when he finished buttoning his jeans.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." I replied quietly, sitting up.

"I gotta go. They're probably waiting for me." He said, pulling his shirt over his head.

I silently reached my arms out to him, and he came to me. He pulled me into a hug, kissing me before he backed away.

"Hmm... Leaving before I'm up. Guess this means no second date." I smiled, "Be safe." I said as he headed to the door.

"Oh. There will be a second date." He said, looking over his shoulder at me, "Always safe. I love you."

"I love you too." I said, leaning back against the pillows. When he turned the knob on the door, panic spread through me. I sprang upright again, "Ren wait!" I cried.

He looked back at me, alarmed, "Embry?"

"Do you promise? That you'll be safe." I felt like a child, but I had to do it. Ren's brows furrowed, but he nodded.

"Yea, I promise." His voice was soft, and I felt relieved. I collapsed back into the bed.

"Thank you." I whispered, and he nodded. He sent me a smile before he left the room.

I layed there for awhile, thinking. Why did I get this feeling of fear in the pit of my stomach when Ren was leaving?

I sighed, climbing out of the bed. As I scrambled to put my clothes back on, I made a decision.

I was going to see my family.


	23. Traitor

ForbiddenRosexx- No! Just no. I am Renessa forever. It better work. I swear, I will go crazy if it doesn't.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Three<span>

_It's a secret_

_"If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on. I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone, I just want it back the way it was before."_

-Taylor Swift

I smashed through the forest faster than I should have been able to on human legs. There was a howl far behind me, coming from the Bane compound. They noticed I was gone. This meant Emile would send some of them after me. I prayed I would make it away in time. That Nightshade alpha better not be lying.

I shifted forms just in case. The wolf part of me pushed harder, hearing the chorus of howls behind me. I heard one that made me go even faster. Emile, himself, was going to try to bring me back. The young Bane girl who I'd brought with me looked frightened, then she shifted too.

Stephen better be right about who's coming to get her. It would be easier if it wasn't her, but I'll handle her. I always used too. He'd said that they'd only planned on getting the girl. Since he couldn't get her himself, and he wouldn't allow them into the Bane compound, it was me who brought her. But what they didn't know was that I was going with them as well. I made a mistake, now I'm going to fix it.

We were getting closer to the meeting spot now. It was just a mile away from the Haldis Cave entrance. The girl whimpered, and I shot her a glare over my shoulder. She glanced around, her eyes wide in terror.

I could smell him now, Emile. He was getting closer. I could hear him, his bulky wolf form was crashing through the trees. We were so close to the meeting place, through the trees I could make out their figures in the darkness.

_I'm going to make you wish you stayed put. _Emile snarled, I had to do something. This girl needed to get out of here, she wouldn't last much longer.

I stopped and whirled. I pushed the girl ahead, urging her to keep running. She did. I looked up, just in time to see Emile come flying at me. We went rolling, and he had me pinned, snarling into my face.

_You're going to be sorry. _Emile said, but then he glanced around, ears flat against his head. Then he turned back to me, _I can just tell them the others killed you. _I braced myself for the blow that would end it for me.

We both weren't prepared for the next thing that happened. I saw a flash of red with a bit of gold, them Emile was gone from the top of me.

It was _her_. She'd attacked him, and now they were seriously fighting. Four more wolves appeared from the shadows. The biggest one, Tyson. Her brother. He shot forward, pushing Emile off of her. The other three came forward, their eyes were glowing in fury. Emile got off the ground. He glanced around, snarled, then turned. A moment later, he took off into the trees.

She shifted, standing proud in her human form. The others followed her lead, Flame was here. Her rose colored eyes bore into me, she didn't hide her hatred.

"Get up and shift." She commanded, her emerald green eyes were narrowed. I did, not finding a reason not too. I stood a couple of inches taller than her, but it didn't bother her in any way.

"Arson, Tyson, grab him. Don't let him free." The two males stepped forward, grabbing my arms gruffly, neither looked at me, "Cassie, Flame, let's go. We need to get Cosette back to the Academy. Nicole should be waiting with a portal." She turned, leading them through the trees.

The portal was waiting, Cosette stood next to Nicole. Nicole's eyes changed when she saw me, anger filling them.

"Arson! Do not let him go!" Embry snarled, and Arson tightened his grip. He nodded to her, still refusing to look at me.

"Nice to see you again, Arson." I said, he growled at me.

Embry came over to me, gripping my face. Her nails du in painfully.

"You do not talk!" She snarled, then she looked at Arson, "We're ready."

Cassie and flame went trogh the portal first. Followed my Nicole and Cosette. Arson and Tyson pulled me through next. Embry came through last. Nicole closed the portal behind her.

We were all in Embry's room, but her scent wasn't the only one that seemed to fill it. I shot her a look, but she wasn't looking at me.

"Let's go find Anika. She's going to be pissed we left without asking. She's probably in Tacitcal." Embry wound an arm around Cosette's shoulders. Leading the way to Tactical. She opened the doors without knocking and everyone spun around to look.

"Cosette!" A Guardian, a girl, cried. She darted over to Cosette, pulling her into a hug.

"Embry, where the hell have you guys been? Blaise wouldn't spill." Connor said, but when his eyes landed on me they went wide.

"We got back two hours ago. I was looking for you." A boy, also a Guardian. An alpha Guardian, said going over to Embry. He rested his hands on her waist and she leaned into him. I narrowed my eyes.

"We went to get Cosette. Oh, and we caught a traitor." Embry said, jerking her head in my direction. The boy looked at me, his eyes wet wide, then narrowed. When Embry said that, everyone turned to look at me. Gasps went through the room.

"Embry, how is he a traitor?" Anika asked, bewildered.

"Guys, this is the person that worked with the Keepers and planned with them, the Execution of my pack. So please, arrest his ass. Right now."

Furious snarls flew around the room. Ethan and Connor came forward, taking me from Arson and Tyson.

"Take him to a cell." Anika ordered, and they obeyed. I winked at Embry as we went by, she snarled. She tried to lunge but trhe boy had a secure hold on her waist.

"I should have let Emile kill you!" She screamed

"You couldn't have if you wanted too, Princess!" I said back.

"Get him out. Now." The boy said, his voice dark.

Oh, I was going to enjoy this. Ethan and Connor were silent as they led me to a cell. I watched as they walked away, they were talking quietly.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I heard someone coming. I kind of expected it to be Embry, but it wasn't. It was Blaise.

She watched me for a moment, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Why what, Sweetheart?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you order the pack killed?" Hervoice rose at the end.

"I was bored. Hey, is that a ring on your finger?" I asked, yawning.

"This was a mistake." She said, turning and high tailing it out of there.

Yeah, no kidding.


	24. The Truth

Laroche's Bitch- Haha... I love that. Im not going to get over that. But the cofusion in the last chapter was intentional. It was there for a purpose. Embry will clear it up for you(;

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Four<span>

_Embry_

"_I just wanna be alone tonight, I just wanna take a little breather. 'Cause lately all we do is fight. And everytime it cuts me deeper."_

-Hinder

*An hour before the last chapter actually took place*

"Embry!" Flame screeched, flying out of her chair and grabbinf me in a flying hug. We went sliding across the floor. I was hugging her just as tight.

"I missed you so much. Thank God, you're here." I said, pushing her at arms length to look at her. Her eyes had tears glistening in them, as did mine.

"I'm so sorry. I would've come sooner but Stephen said... I'm so sorry, Embry!" Flame cried, and I could only watch her in surprise.

Why was she apologizing? I wasn't mad at her in the slightest. I was just so happy my second was alive, I was more than happy. I couldn't even put it into words. I just pulled her into another hug. I couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Hey, sis." My heart stuttered at the voice. The one I hadn't heard since it was high pitched and childish. Flame pulled away from me, wiping her eyes. I got off the floor slowly, watching him. I opened my mouth, but no words would come out.

I slowly walked over to him, his eyes, the ones we shared, watched me back. I reached my hand out, touching his cheek.

"Eleven years." I managed, and he nodded. He swallowed, looking uncertain. A second later, we were hugging. I felt pieces of myself, that had been broken for so long, finally begin to mend. The guilt over Flame's death, the sadness of losing my brother. I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes.

"Don't cry, sis." He whispered

"Oh, Tyson. Thank God." I said, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought my attention to the table in front of me.

"Em, there are some things you need to know. Important things." Arson said, nodding to the empty seat next to him. I frowned, but sat in it. Blaise, on the other side of Arson, was clutching his hand tightly. Cassie was staring at the table, her eyes were read.

"What is it?" I asked as Flame and Tyson took their seats again. Tyson looke pained for a second, then his eyes went to Flame. Her eyes flashed, but she skillfully hid the emotion. Not letting it surfce.

"You can't say anything until I'm finished." Flame said quietly, and I nodded. Warning lights were going off in my head, telling me that this wasn't going to be anything good. Flame took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Em, everything that happened was planned. Every last detail of it. I really don't want to believe it myself, but I heard Emile and Efron talking. It's just that I couldn't-" I brole my promise if silence.

"Flame, what the hell are you talking about?" I questioned, and she sighed.

"The execution if the others in the Pack, Embry." Her voice was so quiet, everyone but her had gone stone still. I stared at her, not fully comprehending.

"Execution? I was an attack, they didn't know we were there. Dax found us." I heard the doubt in my own voice.

" One of us turned on the rest. He worked with the Keepers. He told them where we would be, what time. All the Keepers had to do was send out the other Guardians." Flame ha tears in her eyes again, "We should have known. He'd been acting so strange that day, so distant. He was irritable, not like his usual self. He shut us all out. But then he said to split up-"

"No!" I cried, realizing who she was talking about. "He would neer betray his oack like that!"

"But he did, Embry! My capture, the others dying. He did it! He told them who he wanted dead! He planned the whole damn thing!" Flame said.

"He died too, Flame! Are you telling me Cole wanted them to kill him too? You're only proof is a conversation from a pet and his master!" I snapped.

"That's where you're wrong, Embry. He didn't die. They helped him fake his death. He's in the Bane Compound with Emile." Flame's voice was broken, but I couldn't accept any of this.

It was to much, this was all way to much. I tried taking deep breaths, but they wouldn't come. All the happy feelings I'd had with Ren and when I first came in here were gone. Replaced by a hollow, angry feeling. Why would Flame lie to me? There would be no point in it. I had no choice but to believe her.

"There's more, Embry." Tyson said darkly, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Go ion." I said, looking at Flame.

"They're still trying to make another pack." She said quietly.

"If Cole really is alive..." I trailed off, "What's this new pack?"

"They were going to have Cosette be paired as his mate. So they could have Cole turn her into an actual warrior. Dax and Fey are going to serve as their seconds. Tyson and I were supposed to be in it as well. I don't know what's going on with it now, because we left." Flame said.

"Whoa, wait. Of all people, why Cole? He was here for the longest time." I said, glancing around.

Flame and Tyson shared a look, and I frowned. This must not be good. I looked between them for a minute. Tyson finally looked away, staring at the door.

"Prepare yourself, Em. Because Cole is actually... Emile's son." Flame said this so fast, and so rapidly that I barely caught it. But I did, unfortunately.

Because I literally fell out of my chair. I'd been sitting on the edge of it, and hearing that sent me over the edge. No pun intended.

When I managed to sit up, I peaked over the edge of the table at them.

"No way." I replied, a million things ran through my head. The looks on their faces told me they were drop dead serious.

That was when I got angry. Cole had planned our pack's destruction. But after, he got to leave, to start over. While I was left to deal with everything. The emotional baggage. The nightmares. The broken pack. Packing away the things of the lost pack members. Watching as others came to occupy their rooms. The funerals. Blaise's breakdowns. The questions.

I was angry. So, so angry. I realized then, that the part of my heart that held my love for Cole was vanishing. Replaced by hate. I was beginning to hate Cole.

But what could I do to ruin something for him? My mind switches to me evil side. The one that comes out when I get Very, very angry. Then it hit me.

"I got it!" I cried, standing straight up.

"Got what?" Cassie asked, looking at her I could tell she felt as betrayed as I did.

"We're going to screw up that new back." I said and smiled when they all looked eager, "We're going to get Cosette. I know Sabine misses her, and there is no way Cole is having that fifteen year old girl. He's eighteen, so no. I forbid it. I heard she's the most innocent girl ever." I nodded to myself as I spoke.

"How are we going to get there?" Tyson asked.

"I'll weave a portal of course. But only if you let me come along." Nicole said from the doorway. I grinned at her.

"Of course you can come, babe. You're our ride home as well." I said as she came over to us. She smiled, plopping down in my empty seat.

"Don't we have to ask Anika first?" Blaise asked quietly.

"No, we're playing by my rules now. I'm sick of how we just sit here. You're not going Blaise, you know why. But I need to know if you guys are in." I looked at all of them, seated at the small, round table.

"You shouldn't even ask me. You know I am." Tyson said nodding.

"I follow my alpha anywhere." Flame said, a smile playing on her lips.

"I'm totally in." Arson said, he was looking at Blaise.

Only Cassie was left, we all looked at her silently. She was having a hard time, I could see it. She was strugglig internally. When her eyes met mine, she nodded.

"I'm with you, Em." She said slowly, and I smiled at her as Nicole jumped up.

"Where to, love?" She asked me, smiling.

"Hmmm... Stephen Tor's home. We need to have a chat with him. Plus, I know he'll help us." Nicole nodded, turning away.

"What do I say if they ask where you've gone?" Blaise asked.

"To create history." I said, and everyone smiled. The portal was ready.

Tyson and Flame stood on either side of me, grasping my hands. With a final smile, we walked into the portal. We went right from the Academy dining room to Stephen Tor's living room. He just so happened to be coming in then. When he saw us, his eyes went wide.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" He growled as I lounged on his couch, my feet on his coffee table.

"Well, Mr. Tor, we're here to get Cosette." I said, smiling at him.

"Embry, she's not here." Stephen looked around as my pack scattered, following my lead they sat on pieces of furniture.

"Duh. We're here because I need you to help me get her from the Bane's." I said, yawning.

"You can't get in there. They'll kill you without a second thought." Stephen said, frowning, "Where are Calla and Ansel?"

I ignore his question, "You go get her then."

"I can't just- hold on, I think I know someone who'll bring her to you." He disappeared into the kitchen with his cell phone.

He was back in less then ten minutes. I watched him silently, His eyes were flashing many different things.

"Wait near the Haldis Cabe entrance. You'll get her in less than an hour." He said quietly.

"If this is a trap, I'm coming back to rip your balls off." I said as Nicole began to weave. Everyone else looked alarmed, but Stephen laughed.

"It's not a trap, young alpha." He said.

"Did you know Cole was Emile's?" I couldn't help the question.

"Yes. Seraphina amd Kent were not in good terms during that time." With that, Stephen headed up the stairs.

We were now sitting in a small clearing. We've been here for about half an hour, and nothing had happened. I hope Stephen was ready for me to murder him.

That when when I heard the distant howl. Then silence. Then a chrou. If howls. Then silence again. Then one howl. Emile. I would know his howl anywhere. It was closer than the others. I stiffenes, ready to shift.

"Embry." Cassie whispered, and I followed her gaze, to the trees. A girl came running out of them, tears streaming down her face. It was Cosette, she was a mess as she reached us.

"Please! Emile attacked him! He stopped so I could get away! Go help him, please!" She cried, Nicole wound an arm around her.

"Nicole, weave the portal now. We're going to need to move fast when we get back." I shifted them, heading for the trees. The others shifted, following me. Their snarls filling the air around me.

Little did I know, was that the 'him' Cosette was referring to was Cole. That bastard is mine. I'm taking him back to the Academy. So he can face the shit I did. I will watch him rot.


	25. Love & Sacrifice

Chapter Twenty Five

_Embry_

_"Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved."_

-Martina Mcbride

"We're leaving in a couple of hours. But Anika said she wanted to see me, you, and Cal in an hour." She said quietly, as we walked toward the cells.

Today is the day I'm questioning Cole, and I asked Shay to come with me. He'd agreed without hesitation. When I'd asked him, some had given me questioning looks. Why wasn't I asking Ren? That's what they seemed to ask. The truth was, I couldn't do it with him there. It wasn't going to be fun, and Ren seeing it wasn't going to make it easier. He seemed to understand though. He'd given me a small mod and smile before Shay and I had left.

I actually haven't talked to Ren since the day we found Cole. I've been avoiding him. I don't know what to do. Or what to think. I'm just one big mess. The last four days haven't been fun. I officially hate sleeping alone, I yearned to have Ren's arms around me again. Just to hear him tell me that everything was going to be okay.

No, I had to be strong. I have to do this on my own. I'm an alpha, I can't just depend in other people when I'm down. But I knew I was wrong for avoiding Ren, because I knew he just wanted to help. I was not in a position to accept his help, or any help. No matter how much I want it.

"Sounds good. Why does she want to see the three of us?" I asked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. Shay shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't know. She said it was important though. Something about an important piece of the ritual." He said, pulling the door open. He held it open for me, and I grinned.

"How sweet." I said, heading toward the last cell. The only one that's occupied at the moment. It's not everyday that we have people to actually put in them. Logan used to be in one, but I convinced Anika to just stick him in a broom closet that was locked at all times. It was one of my best ideas ever.

"What? Ren never opens door for you?" He smiled when I sent him a look. Most of the time Ren didn't have a chance to open the door, because I was usually shoving him through them.

"He does." I muttered, which caused Shay to laugh and me to grimace. I couldn't help but smile a moment later, thinking about how stupid I sounded.

That smile faded as we came to the last cell. A table had been set up in it, two chairs on one side, one on the other. Cole occupied the lone chair, his hands were cuffed and resting lightly on the table. I sas really surprised to see Logan sitting on the small cot in the corner of the room. A cigarette was between his lips. He smiled as Shay and I entered the cell. Cole watched us with a blank expression. He smirked though, when we sat down in the teo empty chairs that were waiting for us.

"Why are you here, Bane?" Shay asked, his eyes narrowed in the direction of the young Keeper. I, however, was focused on Cole. My eyes on his. Unspoken words flowed between us. My angry ones won over his sarcastic ones.

"Ah, I'm here for the support of my young friend, Uchiha. It was either me or Silas. I thought I'd be a better choice." As Logan spoke, my eyes flew to him.

"Silas is dead. You know that." Shay growled, his green eyes flaring.

"Take a breather, kid." Logan said, blowing cigarette smoke at Shay.

"That's enough. We don't have time for this. We came to talk to Cole. Logan, I don't care if you're in here, but you have to be quiet. Shay, you too. Understood?" I'd gone into alpha mode, but I had too.

I didn't want this to take any longer than it needed too. I had no desire to stay in a room with Cole for longer than needed. Over the last few days, I had been able to partially figure out my feelings about this whole situation. I knew one thing for sure, I didn't hate Cole. At the moment, the only thing I felt toward hi was hurt. I'd trusted him with my life, the whole pack had. Look where we ended up.

"At least I know you remember my name, Princess." Cole said, sarcastically. His light blue eyes had a glint in them. One I didn't like at all.

"What's that supposed to mean, Uchiha?" I demanded, swallowing my growl. I kept my eyes focused on him, ignoring the other two people.

"I'm just saying. It didn't take you long to replace me. With what's his face. Logan, what's his name?" Cole asked, shooting a look in Logan's direction.

"I believe you're speaking of Renier Laroche. He's the one Emile raised." Logan said, flicking his cigarette butt away. Then he lit another one, taking a long drag of it.

"Leave Ren out of this. He has nothing to do with it. Can we please just stick to the topic?" I snapped, rubbing my temples.

"Whatever you want, Princess." Cole said, his snarky tone was starting to make me mad. I took a deep breath, running a hand through my hair. I closed my eyes for a second, shaking my head. I opened them again, my eye's met Cole's.

"Why, Cole? Why did you plan the attack?" My voice was barely above a whisper. But every one of them heard it. Logan perked up, watching intently. A cigarette still between his lips. Shay didn't move, but he cast me a look. One that told me he was here for me. Cole's eyes narrowed slightly, and he tilted his head.

"Like I told Sweetheart, I was bored. They all sucked anyways." The sarcasm weighed heavily on his words. It even weighed on the old name he used to call Blaise. She used to love eatinf sweethearts so he started calling her that.

Hearing him talk about the murder if my pack, _our pack__, _so easily upset me. I shouldn't have let it, but it did. I tried taking a deep breath, but it sounded strangled. Shay scooted closer, you could barely tell, but he did it. Logan frowned at Cole, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not true, Cole. You know it's not." I choked out, feeling like a complete idiot. I was giving him the advantage by showing him I was upset. Him seeing I was upset made me even more angry at myself.

"But it is, Princess. It is. Why? Are you mad? Not how you remember things?" Cole smirked at me.

That was it. I couldn't so this. I was constantly going from upset to mad and then back again. Now I was angry. Very, very angry. My upset feelings had left and replaced themselves with anger.

I slammed my fists against the table, Shay and Cole jumped back in surprise. Shay looked at me with wide eyes. Cole's brows furrowed as he watched me. I stood up, leaning over the table.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I yelled, "It's not true! Tell me why you did it!"

I should have been able to control my anger, but I couldn't. Cole had always brought the best or the worst out of me. By the look on his face I was doing the same to him.

"Because it was you or them!" He yelled, and I froze. I felt my eyes widen as I stared at him. I began shaking my head at him.

"No! No! You can't tell me that's why. That's not true!" I snapped, glaring at him.

"Believe whatever you want, Princess." Cole said, the sarcasm was back in his voice.

"Stop with the fucking sarcasm!" I snarled, and Cole raised an eyebrow at me. He tilted his head slightly, his eyes studying me. A serious expression crossed his face.

"Alright. Sit back down. I'll be serious now." Cole said softly, Logan sent him a puzzled look as he flicked his cigarette away.

I sat down, but I remained on the edge of my chair. I took a feep breath, willing myself to calm down. I glanced at Shay, he nodded. Then he put an arm around my shoulders. I sent him a grateful look, and he squeezed my shoulders.

"Okay, Cole. Please explain to me why you worked with the Keepers against us." I said, leaning slightly forward. His expression turned painful for a second before he nodded.

"They told me I was Emile's son. I felt like I owed him something, you know? They told me they wanted one thing. You dead. But I couldn't do that. They wanted me to murder my own mate. The one person I cares about most in the world. The one person who I knew loved me as much as I loved them. So I told them there was no way." Cole's eyes were on the wall, you couldn't deny the tears in them.

"When I refused they said it was either that or the pack. If I refused to do that, it was you and the pack. They were going to kill all of you. I couldn't let that happen, Em. I just couldn't. It took my months to even pick two. You think I wanted to kill them? They were my family as much as they were yours." A tear rolled down Cole's cheek.

Then to my up most surprise, Logan shot off the cot. He was next to Cole before I could even blink. He wiped the tear away, gripping Cole's hand.

"It's okay, Uchiha. My father isn't an easy person to work with. Don't let him get to you." Logan said softly before he leaned over, placing a kiss on Cole's cheek. Cole didn't seem alarmed, he was actually looking at Logan with a caring look. Almost like the one I used to get. You can say I was beyond comprehension when when Logan cupped Cole's face in his hands and kissed him. I almost fell out of my chair when Cole returned the kiss.

I looked at Shay, knowing my face showed complete shock. His face mirrored the same thing. My mouth was hanging open, I realized, so I snapped it shut. I watched Shay, having no idea what to do. It was his turn to take the lead.

Shay cleared his throat. Logan and Cole broke apart, not looking embaressed in the slightest, "I think that's enough for today. Em and I will be on our way." Shay muttered, standing from his chair. I followed, casting a nod to Logan and Cole.

We walked out in silence, it was the same as I followed him down the hall. When we were far enough away, Shay stopped and looked at me. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I went into a fit of laughter. A moment later, Shay joined me. I think it was about five minutes unril I could breathe, Shay stopped as soon as I did. But his eyes still had the glint of laughter.

"What the hell was that?" He said, biting back laughter.

"My friend, I believe that was Cole coming out of the closet." I said, grinning.

"Is it bad that the whole timw, I was expecting the song S&M by Rihanna to play randomly?" Shay asked, looking totally serious. I couldn't help the laughter that it produced.

"Shay, that's horrible! But I bet that's how you and Calla role." I said shaking my head, "I bet she's the master."

"Psht, I was her slave the moment I saw her. But with you, I don't know. Who's the master, you or Ren?" Shay was giving me a wicked smile, I flashed him a smile with sharp canines.

"You better _believe _I'm the master." I growled, flipping my hair over my shoulder. Shay burst into laughter again, it got to the point that he slumped over. When he finally straigtened, he shook his head at me.

"You kill me, Em. That was hilarious. At least I know Ren can stop worrying now." Shay said, resuming to walk.

"What do you mean, 'worrying'?" I asked, jogging to catch up to him. All the fun and laughter had left me, Shay seemed to sense this because he got serious as well.

"Well, because you're avoiding him, he thinks you're thinking about going back to Cole. I tried to tell him he was nuts, but he didn't listen." Shay cast me a long look. I stopped walking, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I have to go find him. Tell Anika I'll be there as soon as I possibly can." I said, backing up.

Shay nodded, "Of course. You can count on it." I was running the other way before he even finished speaking.

He wasn't in his room, or the dining room. The training room was full of Searchers, but no Guardians. The showers were the same. I was bout to give up when I spotted him in the Garden. As I got closer, I regretted it. He was sitting on a stone bench with Calla. Their heads were bent close together, and they were _holding hands._

I felt my chest begin to constrict, and I bit my lip to keep from making any choked sounds. My hands clenched at my sides, my nails digging into my palms. _Oh, no._ That was all I could think. This was my fault. I knew it was. I'd shut him out, making him think I wanted Cole back. I'm such an idiot.

They looked up as I got even closer. Calla offered me a smile, but I couldn't look her in the face. Why _her_? Of all peoplw, he had to choose the one he had been in love with. Ren stood up, looking slightly puzzled. A smile was playing on his lips.

"Hey, Em. I was just-" I cut him off.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. We can just talk later." I managed, spinning on my heels.

"What? No! Em, wait!" Ren called, but I was already walking away. I was blinking back tears, because there was no way I was going to cry in public. I was almost to the door when he grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I snarled, but he didn't listen of course.

He dragged me to a small grove, farther into the Garden. We were cut off from the rest of the world. I knew this grove well. Nailed to a tree was a plaque. This was the memorial part of the Garden for all the lost Guardians.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, noticing the tears in my eyes.

"Nothing." I growled, but then I met his eyes. I saw it. He still loved me, he did. He was really worried about why I was going to cry.

"Em-" He was cut off again when I threw myself at him. Wrapping my arms around him, I buried my face into his chest.

"I don't want him! I only want you! Only you! No one else! I didn't mean to avoid you! I just needed to think, and I can never think around you!" I cried. He was tense for a moment, then he relaxed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Who told you?" He asked softly.

"Shay, but that doesn't matter. I screwed up like always. I completely understand if you want to go be in love with Calla and-" He cut me off this time, he tilted his head at me.

"Whoa, what? Em, I don't want to go be in love with Calla. I want to be in love with _you_. What you saw back there, was Calla giving me advice. Nothing more." He said, and I felt all the scared feelings I'd been feeling fade away. I became acutely aware if his hands on my hips.

"Advice on what?" I asked, placing my hands lightly on his chest.

A faint blush appeares across his cheeks, and I raised an eyebrow. He sighed, looking around the grove. His eyes picked up every single detail of it.

"Ren, I'm right here." I whispered, and his eyes came to mine again.

"Okay. I need you to know something. I hate all of this. The war. The death. The looks I get. I hate it here, I truly do. But I love you. I was planning on leaving as soon as the war is over. But I can't, because I can't leave _you_." Ren took a deep breath, reaching into his pocket. He looked beyond nervous, his eyes darted from my face to the ground.

"I love you too, Ren. You know that." I whispered, frowning at him. Why was he being so weird?

"Listen, I need you to promise me one thing." Ren said softly, pulling something out of his pocket. His hand closed around it.

"Anything." I replied, my fingers were curling into his shirt.

"That after that war, you'll marry me." He said, my fingers tightened in his shirt.

"What?" I gasped as he took my hands from his shirt and kneeled on one knee in front of me.

"Embey Pultina, will you do the honor of marrying me?" He asked, his voice growing stronger with each word.

Oh my God. He did not just ask me that. Could he really be serious? As soon as I met his eyes, I knew he was dead serious. I loved him, I know I did. But was I really ready for something like this? Could I really commit to something this serious. Watching him, I had my answer.

"Ren, I'd be so, so, so, happy to marry you." I said, tears filling my eyes.

Ren smiles and opened his hand. A smal, gold ring was lying in his palm. The diamond was in a shape of a square. The top part of the band was braided with diamonds in it. But I recognized the ring.

"Ren..That's..." I choked, my eyes wide.

"Your mothers ring. Your father gave it to me the day you brought Cosette here." Ren said quietly.

My father had always told me, ever since my mother died, that he was saving the ring to give to the person he thought was right for me. He hadn't given it to Cole, but I'd never mentioned it to anyone. Only my father and I had known.

Ren took my left hand, sliding the ring onto the third finger. My hand was trembling and I couldn't control my tears. Ren stood up, pulling me into his arms again.

"Don't cry. I love you, so much." He said, stroking my hair.

"I love you too. You can barely know how much." I whispered, closing my eyes.

I could've stood there in his arms forever. I had no need to leave his arms, nor any want too. He kissed the top of my head, his arms tightening slightly.

"Embry?" It was Shay's voice, coming from quite a distance away. A low growl rumbled in Ren'd chest as I pulled away from him.

"I have to go. Anika's been waiting for me." I said softly, smiling up at him.

Ren sighed, but nodded, "Okay, I'll see you later." He said, leaning down to kiss me. After, he brought t hand to his lips, they brushed against the rig and I felt my heart begin to pound against my chest.

When I finally managed to get away from Ren, I found Shay and Calla waiting for me. Calla tilted her head, her eyes drifting to the ring. When her eyes met mine, a question sprung into them. I nodded, and she screeched. Literally, before she pounced on my with a hug.

Shay cast us a confused look look before we headed to Tactical. He didn't press it though. I guess he figured it was girl stuff.

Anika was waiting for us, a not so happy look on her face. She gestured to chairs, and we sat in them. I was wondering why she had only wanted the three if us.

"I'm going to be blunt. There's something you guys need to know. Shay, it's about a part of the ritual to close the Rift." Anika said, gesturing to the diagram in front if her. It was the library at Rowan Estate.

"You see this marble table? It's not for decoration. You have to make a sacrifice." Anika's face and eyes didn't show a flicker of emotion.

"What the hell! Like a human sacrifice?" Shay gasped. Calla was gripping the sides of her chair. Her golden eyes were narrowed.

"Not exactly. It has to be a Guardian. It's after the Rift is closed. It determines what happens to you guys." Anika said softly.

"What do you mean?" Calla asked, frowning.

"The swirds will take the wolf essence from the Guardian. The wolf will choose one happens. If it leaves, you will all turn to wolves for good. If it stays, you'll say humans. If it goes back into the body it came from, you will all remain the same." Anika spoke quietly.

"So which one of us has to die? Did you pick? I mean, you seem to do everything else." I snarled, but Anika just shook her head.

"No. They're marked. They get a little mark, much like a tattoo." Anika said, "Has anyone in either pack come up to you, worrying about a mark?"

Slowly, Calla and Shay shook their heads. I felt tears welling in my eyes, but I blinked them away. They were all watching me.

"What happens to the sacrifice?" I asked, and Anika raised an eyebrow, "Do they die for real?"

"It depends in the wolf. If it leaves, yes. If it stays, yes. The sacrifice will not be able to live as a wolf or human. Only a Guardian." Anika said, "But another thing. The sacrifice is said to be related to the Scion. Embry, does someone in your pack have the mark? Is it Ren?"

"Shay." I said softly, "A mark. Like a tattoo." As I spoke, Shay watched me intently. His eues widened when it dawned on him.

"Embry... No. No!" Shay said, his brows furrowingf.

I stood up silently, I pulled my hair off the back of my neck, turning do Anika could see. I heard her sharp intake of air.

"Oh, Embry. I was hoping the related thing wasn't true." Anika said.

"But Em and I aren't related." Shay said, anger was etched into his voice.

"But you are. Embry's mother was a Searcher before her father turned her. Guess what her name was." Anika said, glancing between us.

"Makenna Doran." Shay said softly, and Anika nodded.

"We kept it a secret for a reason. It was what Makenna asked. But now..."

"Now I'm going to die." I finished, and Anika didn't reply.

"Em, what about Ren...?" Calla asked quietly, and I turned sharply. Heading for the door.

"I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't tell anyone. It's my problem." I left then, despite their protests. My thumb kept running along the band of my ring.

What was I going to do now? I couldn't feel anything at the moment. I went to my room, I changed into sweat pants and a tank top. Them I headed to the training area. That was where I could take my frustrations out without being stared at.


	26. Sorry, Not A Joke

Laroche's Bitch- Hmmm... I don't really know who I would have play Ren. I've actually thought about Josh Hutcherson as him. That's who I usually visualize him as. But I'm like obsessed with Josh Hutcherson lol. I LOVE COLTON. Yes, that had to be in all caps. & thank you for the Logan and Cole idea. Because I had NO idea what I was going to do with Cole in the romantic area. But Alexander Ludwig is way to hot to be single. This chapter... Was... Weird lol. The next one is going to be way better though lol.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Six<span>

_Embry_

_"I know the memories are rushing into mind. I want to kiss your scars tonight."_

_-_The Fray

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _My fists connected with the punching bag everytime I swung. I wasn't paying any attention to anything around me. I didn't even know how long I'd actually been here. I was about to swing again, but his voice made me jump.

"You hit that thing any harder and it's going to break." I whirled around, almost hitting Ren's chest.

"God, how did I not hear you? Why are you here anyways?" I asked, as I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was now past dinner time. I'd been here for almost four hours.

"You've been MIA for a long time. Calla said I should find you. At dinner, Anika said she changed jer mind about leaving tonight. We're going tomorrow night."

Damn you, Calla. I thought as I flexed my hands. I shrugged, walking past Ren. Who's eyes followed every move I made.

"You okay?" He asked as I cracked open my water bottle.

"I'm fine." I replied, bringing the bottle to my lips. But it was gone before I could get any water. I growled as Ren stood there, my water bottle held high in the air.

"You're such a liar." He said when I jumped to get the bottle. He held it higher, "Oh no, you're not getting this back until you tell me what's wrong!" He had a determined look on his face. I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him.

"I'm pregnant." I said, rolling my eyes. Ren's face went white and the bottle slipped from his hand, "Yes!" I cried, diving for it. I caught it before it hit the floor. I held it tightly to my chest as I smirked at Ren.

"You're just kidding, right?" Ren gulped, staring at me with wide eyes. I couldn't hold back the snicker.

"Duh. We're not even married yet. What kind of girl do you take me as?" I said, batting innocent eyes at him. He let out a breath and glared at me.

"A very cruel one." Ren said, I raised an eyebrow at him, blowing him a kiss.

I patted the spot on the ground next to me, as I took a drink of water. Ren sat next to me wrinkling his nose.

"You smell like sweat." He said, winding an arm around my waist, "Now will you tell me what's wrong?" He asked, voice low.

Should I? What would I tell him? Sorry Ren, but Shay's going to kill me tomorrow night. I know, sudden right? I'm kind of depressed that we can't get married first. I'm never going to have kids, or grandchildren. I'm not going to get old and gross with you. On the bright side? There's like a million girls pining over you, so you won't have a problem getting over me. No, I was going to tell him in a... More appropriate way.

"Listen first, before you respond." I said softly, "After Shay closes the Rft, he has to make a sacrifice. The sacrifice has to be a Guardian. He'll use the swords to take the wolf essence from them. It's the wolf that chooses what will happen to the rest of the Guardians. If the wolf stays, you'll stay human. If it leaves, you'll become wolves. If it goes back to the body, you'll say how you are." I held his hand tightly, he was staring at me with a withdrawn expression on his face.

"Who is it?" His voice was clipped, unemotional. I didn't look at him, I stared at a practice dummy. I couldn't do this, I could already feel my throat closing, "_Who is it?" _He growled, and I flinched.

"The Guardian is said to be related to the Scion. They'll get a mark, just like a tattoo. So their fate can be showed to everyone." I whispered, my fingers itched to go to the back of my neck.

"Well, it's not either of us. We don't have a mark. Plus, neither of us are related to Shay." Ren said, tilting his head at me.

"Ren, look at the back of my neck." I said softly, and he went still. His brows furrowed as he stared into my face. Slowly, his hand reached, pulling my hair from my neck. The silver flecks in his eyes were glowing dangerously. His fingers brushed the mark, a shiver went down my spine.

"Please tell me this is a joke too." His voice was hard, anger was slowly etching its way into it.

"No, Ren. It's not a joke." A soon as I'd said the word no, Ren pulling away from me, getting to his feet.

"Bullshit!" He snarled, "You are not going to die!"

"Ren, you can't stop it." I said, looking up at him. He shook his head furiously.

"I'm not going to let you do this!" He yelled, and I flinched. Anger then soared through my veins. I didn't like being yelled at.

"You don't have a choice! I don't have a choice! You think I want to do this? I don't want to die, Ren! But I was chosen! So I'm going to deal with it!" I yelled, standing up.

"Screw being chosen! You don't have to do anything you don't want to do!" Ren yelled, our voices were echoing through the empty training room.

"The war fails if I don't do this!" I shot, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fuck the war!" Ren snarled, kicking over a table with an assortment if weapons on it.

"You need to calm down! There is nothing we can do to change it!" I yelled, he whirled to glare at me.

"Who the hell are you? Because the Embry I know wouldn't just accept something like this!" He growled, eyes narrowed.

"Maybe you just never knew her at all." I snarled, my words were harsh and cold. I neve should have said them. Ren's eyes widened slightly, and he stepped away. It was as if I had hit him. He opened his mouth to say something, but someone else beat him to it.

"What's going on?" Calla snarled, entering the room. Shay was at her side. Searchers were behind them, weapons at hand. Ren snarled as soon as he saw Shay.

"Don't you even think I'm going to let you do that to her!" He lunged at Shay, shifting in the air. Shay shfted just before Ren hit him. Then they went tumbling. The Searchers raised their weapons, pointing them at the two wolves. My father was pushing past the Searchers.

"Ren, stop!" I screamed, I shifted, running toward them. They were circling each other now. I got between them. Ren's dark eyes met mine as I looked at him. He tried to lunge past me to get Shay, but I shifted, wrapping my arms around him. He shfted and we toppled over. I ended up having him pinned, I smirked down at him.

"You done?" I asked coolly.

"Get off me." He growled.

"Not until you promise you'll stop attacking him." I said, raising an eyebrow.

Them without warning, Ren's arms reached up and his hands hit my chest. _Hard._ I gasped, stumbling away. Ren stood, glaring at me.

"Did you just put your hands on my daughter?" My father's cold vouce rang through the room.

"No, Daddy. It was my fault." I said softly.

I pushed my way through the Searchers. I kept going, ignoring those who called me back. I've been doing that a lot, ignoring people. I headed to my room.

When I got there, I collapsed on my bed. Staring at nothing. I began to think, and I knew what J said was wrong. Ren knew me way better than anyone else. I shouldn't have said that.

I don't know how long I was there, but when someone knocked on my door I looked at the clock. It was 2 A.M. I stood up, slowly heading over to the door.

It was Ren. He looked up when I opened the door. His face went ito a grimace when my eyes went wide. I cleared my throat.

"Hi." I said, tilting my head at him, he let out a breath.

"We need to talk." He said softly, and I nosded. I left the door open as I sat on my couch. He came in, closing the door softly behind him. He came to sit next ti me, but he sat far enough away not to be touching me.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked, after we'd been sitting in silence for like ten minutes.

"About earlier. I overreacted, and it's not even going to happen to me. I'm-"

"You came here to apologize?" I asked, tears began to blur my vision. His eyes widened slightly, but then he nodded.

"Yeah, I was wrong. You usually apologize when you do something wrong to someone. I don't want to spend the rest of the time I have with you fighting." He said, his eyes filled with something I couldn't read.

"Don't apologize. Don't ever apologize. Not to me. I understand the things you do, because I react in the same way. We're not going to fight, Ren. We're going to love. Every little part." I whispered, holding my arms to him.

He was in them in less than a second. His arms wound around my waist, and he buried his face in my neck.

"Stay with me tonight?" I whispered, and he nodded. He pulled away slightly, and his lips met mine. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck. He gently pushed me down until my back hit the cushions of the couch. He had me pinned, his lips moved down my neck. His hands slipped under my shirt, an his lips came to mine.

"I love you." He whispered, pulling my shirt over my head.

"I love you too." i whispered, yanking on his shirt.

He lifted me off the couch, carrying me to the bed. He moved with a swift gentleness. I could only respond in equal movements. Most times, I couldn't breathe. I just needed him closer, which was literally impossible.

I was cuddled close to Ren, my head on his chest. I was close to falling asleep, when I realized he was shaking. I moved slightly, and his arma tightened around my waist. I craned my neck to look at him, and I froze. He was staring at nothing, tears were silently rolling down his cheeks. I pushed myself up slightly, watching him.

"Ren?" I asked quietly, he didn't move.

"I can't do it. I can't." He whispered, and I sat up. Putting my hands on his chest.

"Do what?" I asked, tilting my head at him.

"I can't be without you. Without you, I'm nothing. I don't see a point in living without you." He said, his eyes moving to mine.

I took in his words slowly. Looking into his eyes, I could see that he completely believed that. But what could I tell him to make him think differently? I don't think there was anything that could change Ren's mind when he was set on something.

"Don't say that. You have Adne, Calla, Sabine, Mason, Neville. Arson and Blaise. My pack alreay considers you their alpha." I said softly, but Ren shook his head.

"None of them are you." He replied, taking a deep breath. I pulled him to me, and he buried his face into my neck again. I could feel his tears against my skin. I fought mine back, figuring I needed to stay strong for him this time. I could barely count all the times he'd been strong for me.

This very well could be the last time I will ever be able to hold him like this. I pulled him closer, closing my eyes. I tried to forget what tomorrow held.


	27. She's Shy

Laroche's Bitch- I'm going to marry Josh Hutcherson(; I want to hug him. I love Colton's hairrrr man! Lucky duck! Lol;p

**_When words are like this is a memory. Kthnx._**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Seven<span>

_Tyson_

_"If I'm louder, would you see me? Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me? 'Cause we are the same."_

-One Direction

"... Not coming to breakfast." That was the only part of Flame's sentence that I heard as I walked over to the table.

Arson's arm was draped across the back of Blaise's chair. Blaise, who now flaunted a baby bump, was leaning into him. They both seemed very proud. Everyone seemed very happy for them. I was, at least. Cassie was munching on an apple, a mischevious look in her eyes. Flame's fire red hair was bouncing as she nodded excitedly.

"Tyson! Thank you for showing up, man!" Arson said, grinning at me. I sat down, raising an eyebrow.

"You're welcome? Who's not coming to breakfast?" I asked, catching the orange that Flame threw at my head. I started to peel when she grinned evilly.

"Your sister and Ren. I went by her room to see if she was coming, but Ren opened the door and said no. _Ren_ opened the door!" Flame said, standing up. She chucked another orange across the room. It bounced off of Mason's head. He whirled, glaring at Flame. He grinned when she tried to look innocent.

"Watch it, Fray!" He called, sending an apple over. Which Flame caught in her mouth.

"Just swapping fruit. Thanks for the apple!" Flame said, sitting back down.

"Why is it bad Ren opened the door?" Arson asked, shaking his head.

"Nothing. It's just so weird." Flame said, biting into the apple.

I know what she meant. I couldn't really imagine my sister with someone. I mean, I could kind of find it normal for her to be with Cole. But even when we were little, Cole and Embry were more friends in Cole's point of view. Not Embry's. He was always more into it more than her. No matter how much she denied it. But Cole had been very controlling, and that had always made Embry very mad.

"I think it's great she's happy." Blaise said softly.

"They're so adorable together." Cassie said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Ren looks very nice without a shirt." Flame said, Blaise and Cassie were trying to laugh.

"I bet she compares them." Arson said, and I choked on the piece of orange I was trying to swallow. The girls looked confused.

"Compares what?" Blaise frowned at Arson.

"Cole and Ren." Arson said, like it the most simple thing in the world.

"I don't like how this conversation is turning out. This _is _my sister we're talking about." I growled.

"Compares them in what?" Poor Blaise was utterly confused.

In... You know. Girls have to do it too!" Arson looked sheepish as realization hit Blaise. Horror filled her face.

"I married a pig!" She snarled, glaring at him. He looked down, hoping to avoid her angry blue eyes.

"I just realized something! He thinks..." Cassie trailed off as all the girls shared a look. They all started laughing a second later.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, glaring at them.

"She does, doesn't she!" Arson exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"No, you moron!" Blaise snapped, and Arson frowned.

"It's just funny because... Embry _never _slept with Cole." Flame said, biting back more laughter.

"What?" Arson said, just as I did.

"Yupp. Embry, our dear, sweet, innocent, girl was a virgin before she met good 'ole Ren." Flame said, throwing her apple core onto the table.

"No way!" Arson said, eyes widening.

This conversation was really starting to bother me. I mean, this is my sister they're talking about. I love her, I really do. But I really _don't _want to hear about her sex life.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Blaise asked, frowning.

"I mean, Cole used to like... Brag." Arson glanced around, Cassie looked astounded. Blaise's mouth was hanging open. Flame looked beyond angry.

"Believe me. He never got farther than making out." She snarled, and Arson shrugged.

"Wait, does Ren know?" Arson suddenly looked like a little boy. I felt like smacking him.

"_Duh._" Flame snarled, "If she didn't tell him, I'm pretty sure he figured it out when-"

"Okay! That's enough!" I snarled, and Flame grinned at me.

"Right. Sorry." She patted my arm, while I glared at her.

"Um... Tyson? Can I... Er, talk to you?" I turned to look at the speaker. So did the rest of the Pack. It was Cosette, she blushed when we all looked at her.

"What?" I asked, frowning. She went even redder.

"Can I please talk to you?" She said quietly, she directed her gaze at the floor.

_**"Cosette! You're such a baby! Get up!" It was Dax, he snarled at the small girl on the ground. She was cowering as Fey hovered above her. They were trying to teach her some techniques, but they kept hurting her. **_

_**Cole usually did this, but he was in a meeting with Efron and Emile today. **_

_**"I can't watch this."I growled to Flame, who was sitting next to me quietly. She looked at me and sighed. **_

_**"We have to. Lumine and Efron ordered it." She said softly. **_

_**"Forget them. I'm not going to sit here and let those two beat the living crap out of her. Again." I was getting ready to stand when Flame grabbed my wrist, "Don't try to stop-" **_

_**"I want Fey." She said, and I looked at her in surprise. Then I nodded, smiling at her. **_

_**"Of course." I said, standing up. She stood as well. **_

_**"Let's rock." She said, looking at them. **_

_**"Dax! That's enough! Leave her alone!" I snapped, and they looked over at me. **_

_**"No, Tyson. Don't." Cosette said softly, her eyes wide.**_

_** "Be quiet!" Dax snarled, kicking her. **_

**_I shifted, lunging at him. Just as Flame lunged at Fey. It was red on red. Cosette shook her head. Jumping out of the way._**

"Sure." I said, standing up. I tossed the remaining pieces of my orange to Flame. She caught it with a grin. She winked at me before I turned away.

Cosette led me out of the dining room. I let her lead me out into the Garden, where she sat on a bench silently. I sat next to her, unsure of what to do. I glanced around, the Garden was empty, besides us. Everyone else was either eating breakfast or preparing for tonight.

"Cosette? You wanted to talk?" I asked, clearing my throat.

She looked up, her eyes going wide as she nodded. She took a deep breath as I waited.

"Why did you stop talking to me?" Cosette asked, before she looked at the ground.

"What?" I asked, surprised. I was not expecting that.

"You left before I did, but as soon as I got brought here, you ignore me! I don't understand why! Did I do something to upset you?" She looked so innocent.

Nice going, Tyson. I told myself, make her feel even more insecure.

"If I did, please just tell me. If you want me to leave you alone, I will! But just tell me that's what you want me to do." She blushed again, this time it spread down her neck.

**_"No, no. Tyson here, drink." It was a panicked coice. Cosette's panicked voice. _**

**_"I'm fine." I said, trying to push her arm away, but she kept a firm grip on me._**

**_"Drink. Now." She commanded, so I did. There was no use fighting with a girl who had her mind set in something._**

**_"There! Now I'm fine!" I grumbled, pulling away from her. Cosette huffed and sat back on her heels. Flame sat a couple feet away, running a hand through her red hair._**

**_"They ran. They're so going to snitch." Flame growled, and I was about to get up when I was tackled/hugged by Cosette._**

**_"Don't ever do that again, you idiot!" She cried, "I was perfectly fine!"_**

**_"Says the girl who was being beaten." I said, rolling my eyes._**

**_She kissed my cheek, "Says the guy who doesn't ever stop to think." _**

**_I blinked in surprise. Did she really just kiss my cheek?_**

**_"Cosette!" A sharp, older voice snapped. We all looked up in surprise. It was her mother. Cosette jumped up, running over to her mother. She gave me a smile over her shoulder as her mother pulled her away._**

****"Cosette, no. Stop babbling." I said, and she looked stricken.

"Y-y-you're right. I shouldn't have said anything." She said, standing up quickly. She moved fast, I had to lunge to stop her from runnig away.

Before I could even understand what I was doing, my lips were on hers. She responded, but she was shy at first. I pulled away, putting my forehead to her's.

"Ever since I left there, _without you, _I've been miserable. I didn't say anything, but then Embry wanted to get you. I was like, hell yeah! I haven't meant to ignore you, Cosette. You're the only one I've been thinking of. I can't think of anything else. Don't you dare tell me to leave you alone." I said, my eyes bore into hers.

Her eyes grew wider and wider as I spoke. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. So instead, she just kissed me.


	28. All or Nothing

Chapter Twenty Eight

_Ren_

_"Everybody dies, but not everybody lives."_

-Drake

"Say your goodbyes now. They could be your last." Anika's commanding voice voice echoed through the silent room.

I looked at Embry, who was seated next to me. Her eyes were focused on the wooden table. Anika had just explained to everyone about the Sacrifice; and who it was. Both packs were seated around the table. Searchers filled the tables around us. I couldn't find Brenton, but no one seemed worried.

Em's pack was sitting here staring at her in horror. Calla's pack looked surprised. Calla and Shay didn't look surprised though. Calla had a slight look of sympathy on her face as she whispered to Bryn. Shay had total regret on his face, and he ignored anyone trying to talk to him.

"Makenna... Doran... Sarah." Embry muttered, she looked totally lost in thought. I stared at her, but she didn't have any idea. She was deep in her mind.

"So, you're going to _die?"_ Flame had tears in her eyes. Embry didn't respond, so I did.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"But she's our alpha! She can't just die!" Blaise looked utterly panicked.

"She doesn't have a choice." I said, I was basically repeating what she had told me. I couldn't say anything else, I couldn't even feel anything at the moment.

I know Em's not only freaking out over being sacrificed, but also about the chioce her wolf would make. No matter how much I told her it was something it would just know. She didn't listen. Even though she stopped talking about it, I could still see it in her face.

"I still can't process this." Arson muttered, putting his head in his hands.

Cassie looked lost, glancing around the room. I knew what she was trying to do though. She's trying to think of something else. Anything else. She didn't want to think of what was going to happen later.

"You're just going to let that happen? You're just going to let her die?" Tyson snarled, and the silence that followed let those words sink in.

I turned my head to look at him. Finally truly looking at someone besides Embry. My eyes narrowed when I saw Cosette sitting next to him. That didn't really bother me, but what did was how close she was sitting to him. She was almost in his lap. I knew Cosette wasn't bold enough to just decide to do that. Obviously, something happened while the rest of us weren't looking.

"I tried! She wouldn't listen to me!" I snapped, my fists clenching. His eyes bore into mine, and I could see the challenge in his eyes when a crashing sound brought me back to reality.

Embry stood up so fast, her chair had gone crashing to the floor. Her face showed pure anger. Her fists were clenched at her sides. Her nails were white and I could see her nails digging into her palms.

"You're a liar!" She growled, her canines were sharp in her mouth. For a moment, I thought she was talking to me. Her emerald eyes weren't on me though. I followed her gaze, shocked to see that her voice had been directed at Anika.

"I beg your pardon?" Anika asked, frowning. Her eyes went to Brenton, who shook his head. He silently made his way to stand beside her.

Embry slowly made her way to them. I almost followed her, but Cassie grabbed my wrist, keeping me in my seat.

"I'm not related to Shay." Embry snapped, her eyes darted between Brenton and Anika.

"On your mother's side you are." Anika said, but sonething in her voice didn't seem right. Brenton said nothing, but his face paled.

"That's a lie! My mother's maiden name was Blake! Not Doran! So why was I picked?" Embry's voice had a very dangerous tone to it. I'd never heard her like this.

"You're mistaken, Embry. Your mother was the sister of Tristan Doran." Anika said, looking uneasy.

"Stop lying to me! I'm not some stupid child! I remember my mother's maiden name!" Embry's voice rose with every word.

Then, without any warning, Embry lunged at Anika. She never made it though. Connor grabbed her, restraining her. She fought against him, but his hold was absolute.

I was out of my seat this time, angered by them grabbing her like that. Tyson and Arson caught hold of me though. Shay and Mason came to help them. Now it was just unfair, four against one? Bullcrap.

"You're not thinking rationally." Anika said, fighting to keep calm.

"I want to know why you lied! Why didn't you just tell me you chose me to be the Sacrifice?" Embry cried, still fighting against Connor.

"I'm not the one who chose you." Anika said, she was seriously fighting to keep her composure.

"Then who did?" Embry snarled, her fight against Connor subsides for a moment,"Hmm? Who picked me? Come on! Open your big mouth and tell me!" The voice that responded wasn't Anika's though.

"I chose you." Brenton's voice was calm. That forced calm when you know they were trying to surpress their other emotions.

Embry went still, almost limp. Her mouth snapped shut, and her eyes went wide. She looked like a lost child. That was only for a moment though, because right after that she went straight to angry.

"What do you mean you chose me? You better be kidding. Why would you ever do that? Why would you do that to me?" Embry yelled, managing to get away from Connor. Brenton lost his cool then, his jaw clenched, so did his fists. His green eyes narrowed as he watched his daughter.

"Just accept it, you're the Sacrifice. Go with grace!" Brenton snapped, which only made Embry even more angry.

"Why me? _Why? _I've given so much up for this! My pack, my dignity! I acted like Emile's toy for so long! I gave up my mother! I gave up my brother for eleven years. I lost everything! Now you want my life? Why?" Even with her back to me, I could hear how upset she was.

"Please Embry, calm down. Everything happened for a reson." Anika said softly, but Embry continued. She held up her left hand. The diamond on her ring sparkled in the light. Anika's eyes widened, and Brenton pursed his lips.

"Was giving this to Ren some big joke?" Everyine looked around surprised, "What was the point of this? You knew, _knew, _I was the Sacrifice! I'm never going to have children! I'll never be able to have grandchildren! Remember your promise, Dad? Only the right one gets the ring! Was everything he past seventeen years all a lie? Do you secretly hate me? Is my life one big game to you?" Embry screamed, I flinched

"Embry-" She cut Brenton off, she wasn't finished yet.

"It isn't fair for anyone else! Did you even stop to think of the effects on other people. Did you even stop to think about telling me as soon as I got serious with Ren? He gets ti sit there and watch me die! What about the pack? Their alpha is dying! I don't give a crap about myself, but you don't even care about anyone else! How could you? How could you do this to me?" She screamed, that was when Brenton cracked.

"It was you or Tyson!" He yelled, Embry took a step back.

"Me or Tyson?" She didn't conceal her shock.

"I couldn't let my son die! He's the one who will carry on the Pultina name! He's the better warrior! He was supposed to lead the pack! But something happened and you were born first!" Brenton snapped, Embry looked like he just hit her.

"So you're telling me my life is one big lie. You don't love me. You're just a good actor." She gasped, staring at him.

"No, Firefly. I do love you, don't ever think differently. But, you were chosen and I couldn't take it back even if i wanted to. Makenna didn't have anything to do with choosing, she would have given herself before she let any harm come to her children. Please, just accept this Brenton's voice lowered dramatically.

Embry turned away, facing me. Her eyes met mine as she came torward me. Tyson, Arson, Mason, and Shay released me just as she got close enough for me to wrap my arms around her. She pressed her face into my chest. Her shoulders were shaking as her tears soakes through my shirt. This was the first time she actually cried about what was happening.

She eventually pulled away. Wiping her eyes, she nodded. She kissed my cheek before she stepped away. She turned to Anika.

"I'm ready. Shay?" She asked, glancing at him.

"I'm with you, Em." He said, moving to stand beside her.

"You have an hour. Get your Gear." Anika said, turning away.

A hour later, Adne and Nicole were working together on a portal. This one was larger than usual. They moved quickly, and with purpose. Nicole's curly hair was pulled into a loose bun, her black clothes clashing with her naturally pale skin.

The Guardians all stood in the center of the room. Embry and Shay stood before us. Embry had in black leather pants, combat boots, and a skin tight spaghetti strap tank top. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, a red banadana tied onto her head like a headband. Shay was dressed in all black, the swords on his back. We were all dressed in black.

"This is how it's going to work. Mason, you take Ansel, Cassie, and Arson. You guys will stay outside, remember, keep an eye out for Neville, Ethan, and Sabine. Tyson, you'll take Flame, Cole, and Bryn. Blaise and Cosette will be working with the wounded. Shay, you're with me. Cala and Ren, you two are together." Embry's gaze told us she wasn't changing her mind, "Calla, the four of us are the ones heading into the mansion. Mason, Tyson, you're groups will stay outside and fight. No buts or ifs. This is how its going to happe. Are we clear?" Embry's eyes slid over us, almost begging someone to object.

"Wait," Flame said. "Did you just say Cole?"

"Yes. He's agreed to fight with us." Embry said, just as Cole walked into the room. Logan was at his side. Flame didn't look happy, but she nodded.

"The portal is ready." Nicole and Adne said at the same time. The Searchers went through it first. As soon as they were gone, Embry and Shay were in front of it. Calla and I stepped forward. The four of us stood in a row together.

"All or nothing guys. You're all going to see tomorrow. I promise." Embry said, her voice thick with emotion.

Without another word, we stepped through the portal.


	29. Wolf's Choice

Chapter Twenty Nine

_Embry&Calla_

_"Every story has an ending. Ours it just the same."_

-Elliott Yamin

-Embry-

_I should have done this the day you were born. _Emile's voice shot through my mind, but I was tied up with dodging Lumine's wraith. I heard Calla scream just as Shay slashed the Wraith with the swords.

_Ren!_ The desperation in her saying his name made me whirl around. I felt my heart stutter. Ren and Emile were on the ground, Emile's jaws were around Ren's neck.

I reacted before I thought, _No!_ I screamed, lunging at Emile. When I hit him, which was head on, he was surprised. So surprised in fact that he released Ren and stumbled away. I stood in front of Ren, bristled. I growled, facing Emile. He tilted his had at me.

_Well, if it isn't my little bitch. Now, darlin, move out of the way. _He took a threatening step forward. It was one step to close. I lunged forward with a snarl. Emile and I went rolling, both trying to find a way to pin the other. There was no way I could let him pin me. That would expose my belly and give him a way to fatally wound me. He was bigger in size, and in strength. I was going to have to use my mind in this, use it to get past his. Which was set on bloodshed at the moment.

We were heading toward a bookcase and an idea flashed across my mind. I bit into his chest, causing him to howl in pain. I tightened my hold, begging silently that this would work. Two more rolls and we'd hit the book case. I was on the top this time, but I needed to be on the bottom.

_One_. I dug my nails into his fur, releasing my hold on his chest. I met his eyes, seeing the hatred there. His savage growl filled the air around me. _Two_. I shifted forms, tangling my fingers into his fur. I threw all my weight into this roll.

"Rot in hell." I snapped as we crashed into the bookcase. Books came crashing down, battering us. Emile's body blocked most of the blows since I'd made sure he was on top of me. Then, the whole case came crashing down. Emile howled in pain, but it was quickly silenced. I covered my face with my hands, hoping to block at least a little bit of the damage. I heard the splintering of wood and the groaning of metal. It was all over within a minute.

I felt like I was being crushed, the heavy weight on my chest wouldn't let my lungs expand. A searing pain was coming from my side. I managed a few coughs, and I looked around. We were completely buried under the bookcase.

"Embry, hold on! I'm going to get you out!" It was a familiar voice, but I couldn't make out who it was. I could hear the sound of wood scraping against wood, but I was still in total darkness.

"Adne, make sure Ren's okay! Mr. Tor I need your help with this piece!" The voice sounded urgent, and I hoped they hurried. Breathing was becoming even harder.

"Alright, Connor, on the count of three we lift. One, two, _three_." On the number three, I heard them grunt in effort. Then light spilled around me. I was uncovered completely. I found myself looking into the faces of Stephen and Connor.

With a growl, Stephen pulled Emile off of me. Throwing him a few feet away. I pulled myself onto my elbows. Assessing the damage to my body. I grimaced as pain shot through the left side of my body.

"Em, that doesn't look good." Connor said softly, his eyes on my side. My shirt had ridden up to the bottom of my ribcage. Right below that, a large piece of wood had buried itself in my side.

"You need to pull it out." I gasped as another wave of pain hit me, I was getting dizzy.

"You'll bleed out." Connor protested, and I grimaced.

"Move me. Then get a Guardian." I said, biting my cheek.

Connor came forward, crouching beside me. His arms went around me, and as soon as he lifted me I cried out. He winced, frowning at me in apology. He set me down in a corner, propped against a wall. I tilted my head back against the wall, and closed my eyes, Connor left for a moment, leaving me to gather myself together.

"Embry!" I opened my eyes to see Calla coming at me, Ren close behind her. His throat was red, but other than that he looked fine. They knelt next to me.

"You need to pull it out. Then give me blood." As I spoke, Calla and Ren exchanged glances. "Do it!" I snarled.

Calla moved closer to me, her arm close to her mouth. Ren bent down, reaching for the wood. When he grabbed it, I flinched.

"Easy or just yank it out?" He asked softly, I took in a breath. Ren had a look of worry in his eyes, but he was trying to keep his face under control.

"Just yank it out." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Okay, get ready." Ren whispered, getting a good grip on the wood. Then without even a nod, he ripped it out. I cut off my scream by biting my tongue. Calla pressed her bleeding arm to my mouth, and I drank it as Ren pressed his hands against the hole in my side. My blood seeped through his fingers and his jaw clenched.

After a minute, it stopped, the hole closed. I pushed Calla's arm away, tilting my head against the wall again. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Calla, go. Shay needs you." Ren said, and I heard Calla scamper away.

"Emile... ?" I asked softly as Ren settled next to me. His hand was resting lightly on my hip.

"He's dead. That was my fight, Pultina. I told you all to stay out of it. The bookcase broke his spine and his neck was snapped." I opened my eyes to meet the steel grey ones of Stephen Tor.

"It was done being your fight when you gave Emile enough time tog et his jaws around Ren's throat. If I hadn't done anything, he'd be dead." I said, glaring back at Stephen.

"Well-" He was cut off as a blinding light filled the room. I pressed my face into Ren's shirt, but it stilled seemed to soak through. When I opened my eyes, I felt them widen. Shay had called the Harbinger.

"I will hear you scream for the treachery, Logan Bane!" Then suddenly, he had a spear. He hurled it, hard. _Very_ hard.

Had the spear hit it's target, Logan Bane would be on the floor with a spear in his heart. Like I said, would be. No one had seen the bulky black wolf silently come into the room. The first time I saw him, he was running toward Logan. He shifted just as he got there, shoving the young Bane away.

Cole Uchiha was dead before he hit the ground. The spear was lodged deep in his chest. The spear had gone directly through his heart, the tip was protruding from his back. It all seemed so fake, there was no way it could be real.

It was like time slowed, I could see Cole falling in slow motion. I could see the life flying out of him. The scream tore it's way out of my throat and I lurched forward. Logan was on his knees next to Cole when I reached them.

"No!" Shay yelled, the swords shining bright.

"You killed him!" Logan screamed, tears pooling in his eyes.

"The Rift!" Adne shouted, "You have to drive him into the Rift!" At her words, Shay went into action.

Cole's sky blue eyes were staring at nothing. They were starting to go flat. His mouth was slightly open. Blood coming from it.

Logan had his head in his hands sobbing. So I reached a trembling hand and pushed his mouth shut. I put the same hand on his eyes, closing them. I leaned forward, my mouth close to his ear.

"You probably can't hear me, but I forgive you Cole. I forgive you for everything." I pulled back just as Logan stood up. His limbs were trembling, and by the look in his eyes I knew what he was going to do.

"Logan, no!" I yelled, lunging at him. But I was too late. Logan was already running at the Harbinger, and we both knew what was going to happen.

"The slave died for his master, nothing is ne." The Harbinger growled as Logan got closer. Shay reached for Logan, but it was to late. The Harbinger had him by the neck and was twisting it with a sickening speed. He dropped Logan's body to the floor without a second glance.

Shay brought the Elemental Cross up, wielding the swords. As he moved, the Harbinger had another spear. He hurled it at Calla, it went through her shoulder and pinned her to the wall. Her father ran to her, followed by Sabine. I turned back to Shay, watching.

"Fallen!" Ethan yelled, pointing to the door. They moved around near the door, but they never got more than a few feet away from it. Ethan and Connor watched them with narrowed eyes.

"I will not be conquered," The Harbinger screamed. "I am your master. I gave you everything. You are nothing without me."

"The Scion has no master." Shay replied, moving closer. The elements flew through the library, water soaked us. Air slammed against us. Fire charred book pages. The ground shook like there was an Earthquake, "The Earth will no longer near your corruption."

"I will not yield!" Replied to Harbinger.

"Begone fiend!" Shay replied, pushing ever forward.

"No!"

"Begone!" Through all the Elements I could see Shay leap forward. As the swords sliced through the Harbinger, the sound of the elements roared even louder. Even more powerful ones exploded around us.

"Take cover!" Connor yelled, throwing himself over Adne. A heavy object hit me, and I gasped as I went tumbling to the floor. I looked up, it was Ren. He was covering me with his body as all hell broke loose. Literally.

Everything was shaking. The bookcases began to splinter and fall, like the one I'd caused earlier. Explosions sounded from all around. I buried my face into Ren's neck, I clung to him tightly. Screams and crashes came from all around us. The ground seemed to shake more violently, the wind seemed to tear into everything around us. Fires blazed everywhere. The screams became louder and I closed my eyes. Not that it would help much. There was one more sound, one much like a extremely loud clap of thunder, then complete silence. Only a silent, soft wind remained.

"Em?" Ren asked softly, as he stirred. He sat up, moving off of me. I sat up, and as soon as I did he pulled me into his lap. I looked around in shock. The library was basically gone. One whole wall was gone. Connor stood, helping Adne to her feet. Ethan and Sabine moved from the table they'd been under. Calla and Stephen were uncurling from each other. The spear was still in her shoulder, and he was preparing to yank it out.

I stood up, pulling Ren with me. I pulled him to me in one swift motion and kissed him. I only pulled away to look at him.

"You're safe. You're okay. You're going to stay that way." I whispered, nodding. I hugged him, burying my face into his neck. His forehead dropping onto my shoulder.

"Shay!" I heard Calla call, but I didn't move.

"I'm here!" Shay called. "Calla, I'd like you to meet my parents; Tristan and Sarah Doran."

At that I turned around, Ren looked up as I did. The two people that had appeared with Shay were hugging Calla. Just as the pale green eyes of the woman met mine, people came through the hole in the wall.

"Yes! We did it!" Arson yelled, spinning Blaise around in his arms. She was laughing, spreading her arms.

"We kicked their asses!" Tyson whooped, spinning Cosette around before he kissed her.

"Cal! We beat them!" Bryn yelled, running over to Calla.

"That was the best fight I've been in!" Cassie boomed.

Flame looked sullen, her eyes cast downward. I pulled away from Ren, heading toward her. I put an arm around her, pulling her close.

"What's wrong, Flame?" I whispered, and she looked up at me.

"It's your father, Embry. He saved me when the wall blew out, but a Bane got him. He killed him, and I lost Cole." She broke down, tears streamed down her face. I went numb, void of all emotion. I just held her, staring at the body across the room that no one had noticed yet.

"Flame, Cole's dead. So is Logan." I said quietly, nodding to his body. She stared at it, wiping her eyes. Calla's pack had gathered around her, mine was close to me.

"Embry, it's time." Anika's voice echoed through the room. It fell completely silent.

"Give me a moment." I replied, then I looked back at Flame. "Stop crying. Look at me!" I said, and she did. "You're my second. After this, you have to help the pack and Ren, because I can't anymore." I whispered and she nodded. A fresh wave of tears flowing from her eyes. I hugged her before I moved over to Blaise.

"You take care of that baby. Make sure he knows who aunt Embry was." I said, fighting the tears burning in my eyes. Tears slid down her cheeks.

When I moved on to Arson, the first thing I did was hug him. "Arson, you have to take care of Blaise and the baby. Okay?' He nodded, tears in his eyes.

I stared at Cassie, "I know you've lost a lot. You just lost your brother again, and I'm sorry. They're going to need you. You can't leave again." She didn't respond, her eyes on the floor. When I tried to hug her, she yanked away. I nodded, moving to Tyson. His emerald eyes were filled with tears like mine.

"She's good for you. Take care of her. Take care of yourself." I whispered, hugging him. I had Cosette a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I headed over to Calla.

"Please take care of him. Don't let him do anything stupid." I whispered, and she nodded. I hugged all the others. Then, I went to Ren.

"I love you, Ren. Always remember that. You have to take care of the pack. They're going to be depending on you now." I whispered, and he frowned.

"I love you too." He said, leaning down to kiss me. Before the kiss got far, I pushed away. I turned to Anika, nodding.

"I'm ready."

-Calla-

Shay and Embry were being led to the stone table by Anika. Embry was visibly shaking, Shay looked sick.

Anika turned to face us, "Anyone who won't be able to watch this, leave now." Adne stood, Connor with her. Adne had tears in her eyes as they left silently. Shay's parents followed them without question. My packed looked at me. They had shocked looks when I moved. But I didn't leave, I went to stand beside Ren. His hand found mine, ad our packs huddled closer around us.

Embry got onto the table, taking a deep breath before she lay back. Anika stepped up, strapping her wrists and ankles down. Ren tensed, but he didn't move.

"What do I do?" Shay asked, Anika sighed.

"You'll know." She replied, stepping away.

"You ready Em?" Shay asked softly.

"Just do it." She snapped and Shay drew his swords. The room was so silent you could hear them sliding against each other.

The light in the room seemed to dim as the swords began to glow an earthly green. As they got brighter, Shay began to chant. His brows furrowed as the glow of the swords got so bright and intense that that rest of us had to squint.

Then, with a growl, he lunged forward with one of the swords. The other one was held high above his head. The blade dug through Embry's right shoulder. The earth glow from the sword seemed to literally flow from the sword and onto Embry's body. She was covered from head to toe with earthly glow.

Blaise gasped in horror as Embry's back arched and she writhed in pain. Embry was clenching her teeth to keep from screaming. Blaise buried her face in Arson's chest. She couldn't watch this anymore. Arson looked sick to his stomach. He couldn't look away though. Bryn and Ansel had their arms around each other, horror written on their faces. Mason and Neville were standing with Cassie and Flame, the four of them holding hands tightly. Ethan had his arms around Sabine's waist. Ren was leaning into me, as I was him.

Shay released the sword, leaving it in Embry's shoulder. The light covering Embry's body kept getting brighter and brighter. The ground was shaking, making it hard to stand still. Then, without any warning what so ever, the ground began to crack, and the light covering Embry exploded off of her body. I covered my eyes with my arm, turning away. Shay's voice chanting was even louder than the violent rumbling, but it suddenly changed. His voice seemed to be echoed. The explosion of light left as soon as it had come. Embry looked normal again, and you could see the agony written on her face. The ground was still and whole, like nothing had happened.

My eyes widened when I realized why Shay's voice seemed to echo. There were two other figures standing by Embry's head. They weren't normal though, they were shiny and

You could see through them. Ghostly. They were chanting along with Shay, their hands joined.

The woman had long dark brown, almost black, hair. Her eyes were a warm brown color. It came to me who she was. Makenna, Embry's mother. Standing next to her, was Brenton. Their faces showed no emotion as they chanted, their eyes focused on Shay.

Shay lifted the other sword, it began to glow a misty, grey color. I was forced into a squint once again as it got brighter and brighter. Not once did Shay stop chanting. With a frown, Shay slammed the sword into Embry. Right above her left hip bone. She screamed as her fists clenched. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as the misty color left the blade and covered her. The wind blew strong, whipping around us.

I was ready for the explosion this time. I had my eyes covered before it happened. When the echoes intensified, I opened them. I knew who the two new people were. It was Flint and Sunny, they were standing on Embry's right side. Sunny was holding Makenna's hand, joining the four of them together. They were as blank as Makenna and Brenton.

Blaise managed a glance at her sister before she broke into tears. Arson wouldn't let her go. I glanced at Ren, surprised to see the glistening of tears in his eyes. Ren wasn't one to show emotions in front of people. He was tense, and had a slight shake to him. I squeezed his hand, he didn't respond.

Shay grabbed the sword in Embry's right shoulder, and pulled it out. Em's back arched again. It was the first time I saw her blood. It poured through the wound in her shoulder. Dripping off the edge of the table. At the tip of the sword Shay was holding, was a ghostly figure of a golden red wolf. Using both of his hands, Shay gently set it on the floor. It fell down on its side, chest rising and falling. But it's eyes stayed closed.

The sword he pulled out began to glow ocean blue. I squinted before I needed, preparing myself. When the sword got bright enough, Shay plunged the blade in above Embry's right hip bone. She screamed as her whole body took on the ocean glow. We were being sprayed with water. When the explosion came, it soaked us.

The chanting grew even louder as the two new ghostly figures appeared. It was Spark and Scarlett, gripping hands as they chanted. Scarlett held Brenton's hand as they stood on Embry's left side.

Shay gripped the sword in Embry's left hip bone and pulled it out. Blood poured from that one as well. Embry cried out, and closed her eyes. On the tip of the sword was another ghostly wolf. Shay joined it with the other, being as gentle as possible. It looked slightly less ghostly, but it's eyes remained closed. Shay pulled the other sword out again, ignoring Embry's blood splattering around him. He added another piece of the wolf. It looked almost real, but it still had a faint glow.

The swords began to glow a fiery red, and heat blasted us. As Shay aimed the sword, Ren gasped. He lunged forward, but Mason and Neville grabbed him.

"That's her heart! No!" He yelled, fighting against them as hard as he could. Flame and Cassie had to go help, tears streaming down their cheeks. "No! Please!" Ren yelled as Tyson came to help, Arson close behind.

"You have to let her go!" Flame cried, more tears streamed down her face.

"I can't! I can't! Shay, no!" Ren's face was broken as the sword was driven into the left side of Embry's chest. Ren's scream of anger matched Embry's scream of pain. Then, as the fiery color soaked onto Embry's body, Ren fought even harder. Ansel had to help hold him down as well.

The explosion wasn't like the others, there was a force in it that sent us all flying backwards. It didn't end there, though. I felt like a part of me was being ripped away. I kept in my scream though, because one was tearing through the air for me.

When the light faded, I sat up. The others around me were doing the same. I felt empty, a piece of me was gone. I felt my eyes widen when I looked at the stone table. Monroe was standing there, a woman at his side.

"Mom..." Ren whispered, and it hit me. The woman was Corinne Laroche. But that's not what caused my eyes to widen. Sitting close to the table, were all of our wolves. My white wolf was watching my with her golden eyes. Ren's charcoal grey wolf was pacing with a steady growl. Shay's wolf sat perfectly still. The rest of the were as well. As if waiting for a command.

Shay stood slowly, making his way to the table once again. That's when I finally saw Embry. Her hands were no longer clenched, they were hanging limply off the side of the table. Her chest was perfectly still, no movement what so ever. Her eyes were wide open, staring at nothing. Her mouth was open slightly, blood in the corner of it.

Shay pulled the sword from her body, resuming his chant. Another piece of her wolf was on the tip. He slowly added it to the ghostly wolf laying motionless on the floor.

The wolf opened her eyes. She stood, shaking her fur. Her eyes slid over the wolves, when they landed on the charcoal grey wolf, she barked. He stopped pacing, turning to look at her. The two of them were suddenly blurs, running at each other. At first, I thought they were going to fight. When they slammed into each other, I waited for the snarls. But they never came. Instead, there were yips and their tails were wagging as they rolled around and rubbed against each other.

"He was waiting for her." Bryn said softly. I risked a glance at Ren. Seeing the broken look on his face made me hurt for him.

With a final lick to his muzzle, the golden red wolf stepped away. She looked at the other wolves, who were still sitting perfectly still. She lifted her muzzle, howling. They all responded, then pounded to their feet. The wolves ran out of the library through the obliterated wall. Embry's wolf stopped just in the opening.

Her eyes went to us, then glanced at the table. Then back at us.

"Come on. Go back to her. Go back." Ren whispered, I frowned at him.

The wolf's eyes went directly to Ren, just as the charcoal grey wolf appeared, standing beside her. Her eyes went to Embry, then she lifted her muzzle again. This howl was mournful, Ren's wolf joined her. The howls of the wolves outside joined in.

When she lowered her muzzle, she turned and ran out of the library. Without a look back, Ren's wolf followed her. It's hard to explain what happened next. All light left the room, leaving it pitch black. Then very slowly it came back on. The ghostly figures were gone, and so was all magic. I could feel it. The wolf had made her choice, we were human.

"No! Embry!" Ren cried, jumping up. Mason lunged to grab him, but Ren was already out of reach. He grabbed Shay, who was feeling Embry's neck for a pulse, and shoved him away. Shay went stumbling away. I had to bolt forward, steadying him. I looked at Ren, he was whispering quietly. Then he began to shake Embry,

"No! Come on! It was supposed to go back! You need to come back!" He yelled, and I darted forward. I grabbed him, trying to pull him away. He whirled on me, and my eyes widened. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me! This is your fault! You guys wouldn't let me help her!" he snarled.

"Ren, she had to-"

"Don't talk to me. Get away from me." He turned back to Embry, getting on his knees beside her. He gripped her hands, and closed his eyes. His forehead rested on her arm, he was shaking. You could see it from far away. He opened his eyes, pulling his head up. Using his free hand, he closed her eyes.

Embry was gone.


	30. Letters To You

Chapter Thirty

_Ren_

_"Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old, Roundin' third to score the winning run. You always played with passion no matter what the game. When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun."_

-Rascal Flatts

I took a deep breath, staring at the door. I was standing directly in front of it, my hands just centimeters from the handle. I closed my eyes, what the hell was wrong with me? I'd been in there lots of times. But only when... No. I couldn't think about it now. I just had to get this over with. Brenton's funeral had been a day after the fight. His was simple, and he'd been buried next to Makenna. They'd done Cole and Logan's funeral together, burying them next to each other. Shay had requested that for some reason, and Anika hadn't objected. They waited to do Embry's funeral though, planning something for it. Embry's funeral was in less than an hour, and I felt like I needed to do this before it. Not that I wanted to do much of anything. I just wanted to be alone, away from everyone. I couldn't even look at anyone, let alone go to her funeral with them.

Without another thought, I forced myself the turn the door handle. It swung open silently, the hinges silent. Just like I knew they would be. My breath left as my gaze traveled over the room from the doorway. It was exactly how we left it that morning. The bed was unmade, the dark purple comforter hanging half way off of it. The pillows were on the end, for some reason Embry had insisted on us laying that way. Hanging off the headboard was my favorite white shirt, the one that Embry had kept refusing to give back. Her favorite hoodie was hanging off the back of the couch. The vase on the coffee table still held the daffodils I'd gotten her. They were wilting now. I moved over to her dresser, closing the top drawer. She'd left it open because we had been rushing to get down to the dining room. I looked at all the picture frames on top of it. The first one was of her family. When she was maybe four. She was laughing on Brenton's shoulders, while he held Makenna's hand. Makenna was smiling as she held Tyson's hand. Who had a gap toothed smile. The next one was of Embry and her pack. They were around fourteen and thirteen then. Embry stood in the middle smiling, Cole next to her. Flame and Scarlett were doing bunny ears on each other with giant smiles. While Sunny was making a monkey face. Blaise stood close to Cassie, both of them smiling shyly. Flint and Spark were making funny faces at the camera. Flint looked like he needed some serious help with that face. Arson stood next Cole, his elbow resting on Cole's shoulder. Cole was glancing at him, not looking at the camera. I looked at the next picture, it was probably only a couple months before they were attacked. Embry, Flame, Scarlett, Sunny, & Blaise were sitting in the grass. Arms around each other and they were all smiling. The boys were standing a few feet behind them, grinning like retards. The next one was of Embry and Nicole, arms around each others waists, hair loose and swinging in their faces. Smiles were plastered on their faces. The next picture almost caused my heart to stop. It was Embry, in her silver bridesmaid dress, as she danced with me. Her head was on my chest, her eyes close. A smile on her mouth though as I looked down at her with a smile. It was the perfect picture. I had no idea when she got it though, I'd never seen it before now.

I drew in a ragged breath, stumbling over to the couch. When I sat on it, I put my head in my hands. _Why_? Why had I decided to do this? What had caused me to come in here to see this. It was just going to make me even more miserable. I missed her; I missed her a whole lot. It's been five days since she died. Every night, I'd relived it in a nightmare. I hadn't slept one bit, I was actually scared to sleep. I didn't even really miss my wolf, but I knew the others probably did. I was angry as well, angry at myself and everyone else. They'd stopped me from helping her, and now she was gone. She could still be here. I looked up, and around the room again. My fingers went to my right wrist, as did my eyes. The red bandana tied around it stood out brightly against the darkness of the rest of my clothes. I was suddenly thinking about that morning, the one before we left.

-Flashback-

"Wake up, sleepy head." A hand was shaking me, and my eyes opened. I was surprised to see myself staring into emerald ones. Laughter in them.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting up.

Embry sat back on her knees, smiling. She shrugged, shaking her head. She was wearing my white shirt, the one that she'd refused to give back.

"Nothing. I just don't want to waste the day. So get up!" She jumped on me as she said up, she put her elbows on my chest, and her chin rested in her hands. "Please?"

"Maybe, if you get off me. Hey, doesn't that shirt look familiar?" I asked, smiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, moving to where she sat on my chest.

"I can't breathe. What have you been eating?" I joked, and she glared at me as her smile faded.

"Hey! Are you calling me fat?"

"No. I would never do that. But wanna know what burns a lot of calories?" I asked, tilting my head at her.

"What?" Her smile was returning.

"Kissing." I said, sitting up and she fell off me. When she sat up, her lips met mine. I could feel her smiling in the kiss. She pulled away, but didn't go far.

"How many calories was that?"

"Not enough." I said, reaching for her again. But she danced back, shaking her head.

"Sorry, sir. I think that's enough for now." Her eyes widened when I gave her an evil look.

"Oh, no. Now you've asked for it." I said, lunging for her. When I grabbed her, I started tickling her. She started giggling at first, then broke into a fit of laughter.

"N-no! Stop! I'm s-sorry!" She cried between laughing.

"Nope. Say it!" I growled, tickling her relentlessly.

"Say what?" She was trying to get away, but she failed miserably.

"How much you love me."

"Never! I don't love you!" She growled, her face red as she was trying to keep from laughing.

"Say it."

"No-Okay! I love you, Ren! I love you so much!" She cried, trying to get away from my hands.

"I love you too." I grinned, releasing her. She scrambled away, glaring at me.

-End of Flashback-

"Ren?" I looked up, surprised to hear someone else's voice. Adne stood in the doorway of the bedroom, her face filled with concern. She was wearing a black dress, her hair pulled back by a clip. She took a step into the room, glancing around. I saw her face fall, and I knew she was imagining Embry being in here as well.

"What?" I asked, sitting back. Adne drew in a breath before she looked at me, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. I was resisting the urge to tell her to chill out, to stop crying. It's all everyone's been doing the last couple of days. Even though they were the ones who'd condemned Embry to die.

"Why are you in here?" The look she gave me reminded me of one you would give an emotional child. It angered me.

"Stop looking at me like that! I came here to think." I snorted, biting my lip.

"Ren, you came to a dead persons room to think?" Adne tilted her head, sighing.

"Don't talk about her like she's just some random dead person!" I glared at her, Adne shook her head.

"It's time. That's what I came to tell you." She said softly, and I felt my pulse begin to jump. I stood, walking over to her. I allowed her to take my hand, I used my other one to close the door softly behind us. We walked through the silent halls without a word. No one was around, and I figured it was because of the funeral. They were considering it a big deal. I knew Embry wouldn't be happy about that, she would have wanted to be buried without a big fuss. Like her father.

It was starting at the front gates of the Academy. What was going to happen? We were going to march through the Academy grounds, and have the actual funeral in the Garden. As soon as I stepped out of the Academy, I saw people. Searchers I didn't even know were clustered in groups around us. But it was no where near the amount that truly filled the Academy. Anika was standing next to Shay, both of them were talking to a tall man quietly. Adne and I were making our way toward them.

"Ren!" I swiveled my head to look at who was calling me. I stiffened when I saw it was Calla. She was dressed in all black, her pack was walking behind her. They all had sullen faces, and looked dark in their black clothes.

"No." I whispered, only Adne heard me. She looked back up at me, then she seemed to understand. She stood in front of me, shaking her head at Calla.

"Now is not the time." She said, it was almost like a suggestion but we all knew what it truly meant. She was telling them I didn't want to talk to them. I didn't. I don't know when I'll be able to, but now if definately not the time. Calla looked hurt for a moment, her eyes meeting mine. I put all my hurt, my anger, and my betrayel in the gaze. Wanting her to know how much that them holding me had hurt me, had made me want to die. How I still wanted to die.

"It's time." Anika said, and I felt my throat close up. I turned to look at her again, her eyes were on me. The gates opened, and a hearse pulled through it.

"Ren, Arson, Tyson, Mason, Neville, you guys will help me carry it." Shay said, I felt my eyes widen when I realized what he meant. We were the ones carrying the casket. Why hadn't I thought about that? Was I really that brain dead? I almost said no, but I knew one thing. I wouldn't want anyone else but me to do it. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to carry a whole casket by myself, they were going to help.

"They didn't embalm her. Anika and Shay had them use an elixar on her." I heard a Searcher near me whisper, and I took a deep breath. They didn't embalm her? What the hell?

As Shay moved to open the back doors of the hearse, I went to help him. Connor went to Adne's side that I'd left. She gave him a sad smile. The doors swung open and my breath caught. The shiny black casket with the red trimming was just sitting there. Like it didn't have Embry inside of it.

"Ren?" Shay frowned at me, and I shook my head, grabbed a handle. As we pulled it out, the others came to grab a side. We stood silently as Anika came over, tears glistening in her eyes. She slid her hands along the top part of it, and looked at me.

"It needs to be open for the march." I shrugged, trying to mentally prepare myself for this. I was on the side where the casket would be open. I was by the spot where her head should be. Would I be able to make it through the whole entire march standing here next to her. Before she opened it, we moved to get in our spots. We were at the front, and people gathered around us. Flame stood next to me, red sweet peas in her hands. She stared straight ahead, her cheeks already had tears shining on them. Calla stood next to Shay, who of opposite of me, she was holding red roses. Arson, who stood directly behind me, had Blaise at her side. Her face was pale, and in her hands were red tulips. Opposite of Arson was Tyson, who had Cosette at his side. She was holding red daisies. Mason stood behind Arson, Cassie was standing next to him. She looked like she lost a lot of weight in the last week. In her hands were red dahlias. Opposite of Mason was Neville, had Sabine at his side. She was staring at the red peonys in her hands. The Searchers assembled behind us, and that's when I realized that most of them were wearing their gear. I tookd a deep breath, preparing myself as Anika got closer.

Anika reached over, and flipped the clasps on the top half of the casket. I stopp breathing, I swear I did. Anika began to lift it, and I turned my head so I stared at the ground. When it was opened all the way, I heard Flame's sharp intake of breath, Blaise's choked sound, Arson's gasp, and Cassie's small cry. I turned and looked, my eyes widening. My heart thudded against my chest. There she was, just laying there. Her dark hard fanning around her, looking as silky and feathery as it always did. Small, red poppys were woven in an intricate chain, and was resting on her head. It looked like a crown. Her naturally tan skin was paler than normal, her eyes shut. Her long eye lashes grazed her cheeks. My eyes landed on the scar along her jaw, and all the times I'd traced it with my finger flashed through my mind. They'd put her in a dark red dress, it had a low cut neck, and sleeves down to her elbows. You couldn't see the wounds left from the swords, thank God. A goldren necklace was shining on her throat, a small heart shaped ruby on it. Her hands rested on her abdomen, the ring was shining on her left hand. I took a deep breath, trying to control myself. Anika kept the lower half shut, and I stared at Embry.

Bryn and Ansel stood directly behind the casket, their hands clasped together. Bryn's eyes were red, and she seemed to be depending on Ansel to stay up. Anika moved forward, standing off to the side. She stood tall, and the rest of the clusters of Searchers filed behind us. Staying behind Bryn and Ansel. Adne was there, with Connor. Ethan was with them, his eyes stayed on Sabine.

"Ready? March on!" Anika's voice called out, then she pulled out her sword. The blade shined silver in the sun light. Somewhere, from the Searchers, drums began to beat against the silence. Then Shay looked at me, he gave me a small nod. Then with that, we moved forward. We were heading toward the main courtyard, the first one, then I figured we were going to go through all the smaller ones, and finally, the Garden.

The sun seemed to be unusually bright, and as we marched, I kept my heard straight. You can make it through the march at least, I told myself. As we moved, there were Searchers waiting everywhere. All dressed in their gear, swords in their hands. Anika was walking back with the rest of the Searchers, her face cold. They were lined up on either side, forming something somewhat like an aisle. As soon as the casket got into view, they raised their swords. The blades glinted in the sun as they created an arch. My heart was pounding, I kept glancing at her. Hoping maybe something had changed and she woke up. Silly right? People don't wake up from the dead.

There were arches all the way to the Garden. When we got to the garden, the fragrance of many different flowers filled up my nose. The drums fell silent, and the swords lowered. There was an area set up in the middle of the Garden for the casket. We set the casket down on the designated spot, and the others moved away to take their seats in the first rows of chairs. I stood there, though. Staring at her, silently begging her to move. But she wouldn't, I knew she wouldn't. Why couldn't I just let go like everyone else was? I reached out, and touched her face. I almost drew back at how cool it was. She used to be so warm, and now...she was freezing. I traced her scar, and went I got to the end I felt a hand on my shoulder. I silently turned, it was Anika. I nodded, moving off to my seat next to Flame. Anika stood in front of the casket at a podium. The Searchers filled the seats around us, most of them had sullen looks. There was whispers flying through the crowd, but I couldn't catch any of it. When Anika held her hands up, everyone fell silent. All eyes were on her.

"Five days ago today, we lost one of our most loved Warriors. Embry Rozalia Pultina gave everything she had for the war. Everything, including her life. She led her pack with her mind and her heart. She would have thrown herself in front of any of them had they been in danger. Eleven years ago, when Embry was just six years old, her mother was struck down by a Wraith, and her brother was kidnapped. Most of us expected Embry to want nothing to do with us as she grew older, but she took the anger from her mother's murder and turned it into a passion. A passion that gave her the heart to do anything it took to take revenge on those her broke her family. A year ago, on January 13th, Embry took her Pack on a dangerous mission to get the Scion. We'd expected to have injuries, but nothing like what we had. They were ambushed, and there were many fatalities. Almost more than Embry's pack fell that terrible night. Luckily, not as many as we thought." Anika gave Flame and Tyson a look. "I believe after that, Embry blamed herself for most of them dying. Since she was alpha, she should have been able to protect them. Right? Well, that's what she thought. We lost her for almost a year, she fell away. A ghost of her former self. We'd just started to see improvements when we had another Pack join us. A certain boy from that Pack brought Embry back to us, and that passion back with you. For that, Ren, I cannot thank you enough." Anika's eyes went to mine, and I looked away. Don't thank me, I thought, you killed her. "Embry gave her self that night five days ago, so it could help us. Embry's life had never been the easiest, and not the best by far. She tried to make the best of it though, and now, we will celebrate it for her. Embry died a noble death, and she will never be forgotten. Now, Neville, you said you wanted to speak." Anika stepped away from the podium as we all cast alamred looks at Neville. He stood, his face blank. He was holding envelopes in his hands as he made his way to the podium. When he reached it, he turned and watched Embry for a moment. Then he looked at us, his face held no clear emotion.

"The morning before we went to Rowan Estate, Embry visited me. She gave me these." He held up the envelopes. "She said Neville, when I'm gone, I want you to promise you'll read these. I want everyone to hear them. Then maybe they'll understand how I felt about them. How could I say no to her? She was close to tears, and she looked exhausted. It was maybe five in the morning. So here I am, with these letters. She's gone, and now I'm going to go through with her last request she asked of me." With shaking hands, he set the envelopes down on the podium, and picked one up. Opening it. He cleared his throat.

"Calla, " Calla's eyes widened, she sat even straighter in her seat. "Adne told me that her and Ren call you Lily. So trough out this, I'm going to call you Lily. I hope you don't mind. As soon as we met, it was challanging for the both of us. Two alpha females, and one was set out to hurt the other. What was I thinking? You are one of the best people I've met. You don't seem to think much of yourself as a person, but a lot of yourself as alpha. Yes, they are two different things. You see, when I see you in alpha mode I know I need to give you as much as respect as I could give. But as a person? Lily, you need to work on that. You're social skills are horrible. You're rarely out of alpha mode, and that affected your relationships as people. But as I grew to know you, you earned my trust. I'm going to say this right now, I'm really am sorry for attacking you that first night. I feel like I can consider you the sister I never had. I hope that you'll watch over my Pack, Flame isn't as capable as she thinks she is. I love that girl to death, but she's more irrational than I am. Lily, I love you sister. I bet you don't think that I did. But I did, I do. I just want you to promise me one thing, you'll never let anything stop you from loving the ones you do. If you do, there really is no point in living. Be safe, be happy, be more social. Love, Embry." Calla had tears rolling down her cheeks by the time Neville had finished reading her letter. He moved on to the next one.

"Shay," Shay tilted his head. "Just because I'm gone doesn't mean I won't find a way to harass you. Believe me, if you ever wake up and feel an eerie prescence, it's me. I'm just that amazing. You know what? I don't even really know what to say to you. I just- I'm going to really miss you. That way you supported me when I questioned Cole,a nd those stupid jokes we always made. Or how about the way you seemed to always be the one to stop Lily and I for going at it twenty four seven? Believe, had you not been around there would have been trouble. Don't think I'm not a little mad that you're going to be stabbing me with swords," Shay flinched, and I took a deep breath. "But you have to do what you have to do. If we were switched, you know you would say the same thing. Keep Lily in line, Shay. Please, at least try to get along with Ren. He's going to act like he's some piece of marble, but we all know he's not as stone cold as he acts. I know he's listening, and probably glaring at you, but you know what? Smile at him. No more fighting. No more arguing. No more anything bad. You all need each other. Don't act like you don't. I love you like the second brother I never ever wanted. One that I truly really never wanted. Remember that. I never wanted you. But I got you, so I guess I have to love you. Right? Well, I do. So get used to it. Be good, and be safe. There will be no little Shay's running around until there is a ring on Lily's finger. Are we clear? Good. Love, Embry." Neville opened the next one.

"Bryn & Ansel," As soon as Neville started, the two of them frowned. "You two may just be one of the cutest couples I've ever seen. You two are aboslutely perfect for each other, and I don't know how many people have told you that, but you better know that it's true. One day, I hope you have like a billion kids to dump on Lily to babysit. Ahhh, that would be the most amazing thing ever. They have to have Bryn's eyes, well, maybe one or two could have Ansel's eyes. The girls have to have Bryn's hair, and the boys have to have Ansel's. Do you guys get it? Oh, and don't ever let Lily blame me for any of that. Bryn, right from the beginning I liked you and your bouncy personality. You reminded me of how I wished I could be. That happy person who has almost nothing to regret. Ansel, don't let Lily think you're still some child. You've seen, and been through, more than most people ever will be. You've probably seen, and done wink wink, then I have and will. I wish I could be at your guys' wedding. It'll be one of the happiest days of your lives. You guys better live long and happy lives, because by the time you read this I'll be gone. So if you don't live long and happy lives I will be waiting on the other side of kill you. Again. I love you too, even though it doesn't seem like that. Love, Embry."

"Mason & Neville," Neville's eyes lit up slightly. "You two are the ones I'm trusting with enforcing all the things I've just said. You know that right? Mason, I don't think I need to tell you to improve anything. You're just one of those people that knows when and when to not do something. You make everyone around you happy, and you can lighten anyone's mood. Especially mine if I can remember correctly. You, Neville, are the one anyone can trust absolutely everything with. Why else would I be giving you these letters? That doesn't mean I don't trust anyone else, it just means you're one of those people. I don't even know how to explain it in more words. You're just that. Did you know I used to listen to you read your poems when I would be in Eden with Emile and Efron? Efron would always tone it down on Sunday mornings so you could read them. I'd be out before you even noticed me, since I left every Sunday. But I stayed hidden for two or three. Honey, you better keep writing. You guys are two people that I was happy to meet and know. Thank you, you guys don't understand what you did for me. Mason, you helped me realize that you need to smile at everything. Neville, you helped me get through those dark times with Emile. That, I couldn't ever thank you enough for. I love you both, Embry." Neville had silent tears running down his cheeks, but his voice was still strong. Mason had a hand over his eyes. Neville picked up the next one, he was trying hard to keep his hands steady.

"Sabine," Sabine frowned, clearly surprised. "Yes, I know. What could I possibly say to you? Well, I have two words. Thank you. You brought Ethan back, ever since he lost Kyle he fell into the same pit I did. He'll deny it to this day, but don't let him fool you. Family is everything, and losing it is never easy. Kyle was all Ethan had left, and you gave him something to look forward too. Ethan's probably wishing he could wring my throat at the moment for saying this, but you know what? It _has_ to be said. Who's better to say it than the dead girl? No one. It was perfect for me to say it. All I can say is thank you, and I will always treasure that. Love, Embry." Sabine looked at Ethan, who glanced away. Sabine caught his hand, and held it tightly. A caring look crossed her face when his eyes met hers. Neville gave them a small smile before he opened the next letter.

"Arson & Blaise. Oh Jesus, I have no idea where to start, " Blaise scooted closer to Arson, her eyes wide. His face was pale. "You two have always been so important to me. I could never have let anything happen to you. You two have been there from the very beginning, and you have never once left me side. You've seen me at my best, and at my worst. You've helped me through mounts of things, and I have to say that sometimes when you were helping me I should have been helping you. I was never the greatest alpha, but you guys would still follow my stupid orders. Guess what those orders did? They got half of us killed. Blaise, you can say you don't blame at least a little bit about Sunny's death, but that's not true. Everytime you would say it, you'd flush slightly. That was how I knew, how I knew that I'd made the biggest mistake an alpha could do. I'd endangered my Pack and left you to clean up the mess. I'd left myself, and I didn't care anymore. Arson, you _never_ gave up on me. You were always there, and you may not know that I heard you. But I did. There is nothing to forgive, brother. Everyone hates everyone at one point or another. Don't ever feel guilty for showing me your true feelings. I would have preferred to know them before I left. But here I am again, leaving you two again. I'm sorry, and I wish there was a way to change it. But there isn't. You two better know that you will make excellent parents. I wish I could that beautiful baby of yours growing up. I love you guys, Embry." Blaise buried her face in Arson's chest, his arms went around her. Neville moved on to the next one.

"Flame & Cassie, " They both looked alarmed, but they held hands. "You two will need to think about the positive things of me being gone. Flame, you don't have to worry about me stealing your clothes again. Cassie, you don't have to listen to me whine about how annoying the whole Pack is or how I hated everything and everyone. I'd always dumped my problems on the two of you, and I never once thought of the effect they would have on you. I thought, that you could just listen, and that I'd listen when you needed me too. Flame, as my second, with me gone you will have to step up. You'll need to help lead the Pack, and I'm so sorry to just drop this on you. But it needed too, because I won't be around to boss you guys around anymore. Flame, don't think I never knew about your giant crush on Cole. I'd known since we were twelve. But again, I was selfish. But you know what? I just found out Cole was gay, he changed teams on us. Who knew? You'll find someone, I know you will. Cassie, I know losing Cole tore you up, but I didn't know how much until after you left. You didn't even say goodbye, and that's what hurt. Anika just said you left, because you couldn't do it anymore. I'm sorry that I never stopped to think of the effects that losing him would have on you. But then he came back, and I thought you two would just get along again. That it would be like before he left. But you refused to talk to him, and I understand why. I love you girls with all my heart, Embry." The girls were silently crying, shaking their heads. Neville sighed, opening another.

"Tyson & Cosette," Tyson looked utterly surprised, but Cosette just smiled, "Oh, yes little brother. I know how you feel before you even make a move. But I bet that you'll make a move before we leave. I know you'll protect her, Tyson. I know you'll love her with everything in us. That's what we Pultina's have in common. When we get into something, we do it with all of our hearts. I'll miss you brother, but at least you don't have to listen about me nagging about your dirty clothes anymore. You take good care of her, she's a delicate flower. Just like those daisies you love so much. No one's going to judge you for loving those flowers, so don't get mad at me for saying it. Cosette, you sweet, innocent girl. I'm almost sorry you got tied into the Pultina family. I mean, do you truly know what you're getting yourself into? If you did, I bet you'd be running for the hills. But I know, just by the way you look at him, how much you love my baby brother. So I guess this means you're around for good. Well, I hope you're around for good. Tyson doesn't need anyone else just walking out of his life. Please, you two must take care of each other. I love you, Embry." Cosette was smiling, and Tyson was watching her adoringly. Neville held up the last letter, his eyes glued to me. He opened it.

"Renier Laroche, " My heart began to thud very fast against my chest, and I felt my eyes widen. "Are you listening? You better listen to everything I have to say, or well, write. Call me crazy, call me stupid. But you are _not_ allowed to sit there mourn me. You have to go, and you have to live your life. If you don't want to? Do it for me. Live your lfie, and be happy for me. Find someone, fall in love with them, have lots of little babies, and be happy. Remember me for all the happy moments we had, not the feeling of losing me. There's going to be someone out there that falls in love with you, maybe you'll notice. It sure took me long enough to get you to notice me. Well, not really actually but I'm going to act like it did. You don't want to have little babies that run around? Well, if you don't I'll never ever forgive you. You want to know why? Well, because I love you. Everyone I love needs to be happy. Including you. Don't think you're the only one here upset. You better not be mean to any of them for what's going to happen. Why? Because I'm _letting_ Shay Sacrifice me. It's what I was chosen to do, and I'm going to do it. Whether you liked it or not sir, it would have happened either way. I do love you, Renier. That's _why_ you're going to honor me by moving on. Don't sit and mope, because that would just utterly piss me off. Go. Jump. Around. Like. A. Good. Puppy. I love you so much, don't ever just give up on life. It's far to valuable. Well, It's pretty clear that we're never going to get to our wedding, and that's one of the only things I will ever regret. It would have been so much easier leaving, knowing that I at least got to take you're last name with me. But I didn't, because timing just sucks. Well, me being the big emotional person I am, I attached the vows I would have said to this. If Neville would be so kind enough to-" Neville was cut off as an angry howl flooded through all of our ears.

I stood quickly, whirling around. The others followed my lead, since we all would have known that howl anywhere. There she was, her emerald green eyes looking around. Assessing every single one of us. That beautiful golden red wolf was slowly walking down the aisle, her eyes darting from side of side. The charcoal grey wolf was at her side, the other wolves were behind them.

"What are they doing here?" Flame whispered, her eyes glued to her wolf.

"That's why is was screwed up!" Shay whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"She didn't make her choice, that's why there are still two of us. The wolf and the human. Em didn't make her choice yet!" Shay grinned, turning back to the wolves.

To my horror, the Searchers were pointing their swords at them. Embry stiffened and snarled, as she bristled. My wolf followed her lead, but took a step in front of her before he crouched low. Calla and Shay's wolves barked to the others. Alarm filled their features as they all hunched together.

"No! Let them through!" Calla said, taking a step forward. The Searchers looked at Anika for command. She nodded, and they moved away again. Embry turned her head to look at Mason's wolf. She barked at him, and he shot forward. Heading straight to Mason. It began to shimmer as it got closer to him. You would have expected him to go flying from being hit by it, but he didn't move. Her was just surrounded by shimmering lights, and then the wolf was standing there. Then it was Mason again, he grinned.

"Oh, yeah! I'm back baby!" He yelled, pumping his fist in the air. Embry barked, and all the wolves behind her shot forward, heading toward their original masters. They were all surrounded by shimmering lights, and then they were wolves and then humans. They were once again Guardians. They began to whoop and cheer, but slowly fell silent as they followed my gaze. My wolf was still standing with Embry's. Both of them were watching me. Embry nuzzled his shoulder, and he looked at her for a while. She stepped back, and nudged his flank toward me. He whined, but then came running at me. I had a sudden feel of panic as he got closer and closer, but then...perfect bliss. Suddenly, I was shorter, and I shook my fur. I felt better, way better. Then I shifted back into my human form, not forgetting about Embry's wolf sitting there. Watching all of us with her calculating gaze. She tilted her head, then shot past us. I thought she was leaving for a moment, since I lost sight of her. When I found her again, she was sitting on Embry's chest. I moved forward instantly, opening the other half of the casket. She licked my hand before I backed away. Then she looked down at Embry, and snarled viciously. She snapped her jaws down on Embry's neck, and I had a sudden burst of anger. I went to grab her, thinking she was going to destroy the remains of Embry, but she was... gone. There were no marks on Embry either. But something shocked me so much, I stopped moving and went perfectly still.

Her chest rose in one sudden jerk of a motion, and then went still again. I reached my trembling hand out, to lay it over her heart. When I touched it, I yanked it back. Her heart was beating, I swear it was. Then slowly, her chest rose again, then fell. Rose and then fell. Rose and then fell. Her lips parted slightly, as if taking a breath in.

"Embry?" I whispered, hoping that this was really opening.

Her eyes fluttered open, they were the same they'd always been. Emerald and strong. She looked disoriented and confused, but her eyes widened when they met mine.

"Ren!" She whispered, tears filling her eyes. Suddenly, I had my strength back. I reached for her, wrapping my arms around her, slowly lifting her from the casket. Her arms went around my neck, and she buried her face in my neck. I only managed a few steps away, when I fell to my knees. I was seriosuly trying to control myself, but it wasn't working. I could feel the tears dripping from my eyes.

"I thought you were gone for good." I managed, she pulled back enough to look me in the eyes.

"I did too." She said, and I pulled her to me. Kissing her, trying to manage to show her how happy I was. I was pretty sure she was getting it when she was yanked away from me. The rest of the Guardians were crushing her with hugs, tears pouring from their eyes. I couldn't even be mad at them for taking her away from. We had forever to make up for these painful days of loss. "What is this?" She cried, looking around.

"Well, you're funeral." Calla managed, and shook her head.

"Neville was reading your letters!" Shay said, hugging Embry again.

"Where was he at?" She asked, looking at me curiously.

"I was about to read your vows." Neville said, throwing an arm around Embry's shoulders.

"Well, don't read them now. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." I said, winking at her.

"Let's do it now." She said, and everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Do what?" Blaise frowned.

"Get married. Everyone's here, I'm as dressed up as I'm ever going to get. You're all dressed nicely, even if it's all black. What's better to change a sad event into a good one?" She sent a smile around.

"But who'd give you away?" Arson asked the question that Embry frowned at.

"My father of- oh." Her face fell, and then her brows furrowed.

"My father could do it." Calla said, smiling.

"He wouldn't want too. I couldn't ask him to do that." Embry said modestly.

"Actually, I'd be honored." Stephen said, coming up behind his daughter. "But only if you want me too."

Embry's eyes filled with tears and she nodded, "That would be amazing."

"Let's do it then!" Bryn cried, pulling Embry away.

"We'll need at least an hour to move things around." Anika said frowning.

"We'll help you." Adne and Nicole said, smiling as they went over to Anika.

Mason and Arson grabbed me, "They took Embry to fix her up a little bit, we're going to do the same to you. Let's go."

I actually let them drag me away.


	31. Dearly Beloved

Chapter Thirty One

_Ren_

_"You're here, there's nothing I fear. And I know that my heart will go on, We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my heart, And my heart will go on and on."_

-Celine Dion

Breathe, Embry. I told myself, trying to clear my thoughts. I've been sitting here, having something just short of a panic attack. Blaise was still fidgeting with my hair, Calla was pacing, Flame was jumping around like a five year old, Sabine was telling Blaise what to do with my hair, and Cosette was just smiling at me. Anika had us move to the church on the Academy grounds. It was rushed, but the Priest had happily agreed to do it. He was a long time friend of mine, I used to go talk to him after my mother died. The girls had decided to leave the garland of flowers on my head, the red poppys. The dress went down to my knees, and had a skirt that kind of puffed out. Not the kind of wedding dress I imagined, but it'd do. It wasn't really what I cared about. The girls had taken some flowers from each of their small bouquets, and added them all together to make one for me. It was really pretty.

"We don't even have wedding bands." I said, shaking my head.

"Shay's taking care of that! He went with his father and mine." Calla smiled at me as she stopped pacing.

"You are all going to be my bridesmaids. Okay? I am really not choosing right now." I said, closing my eyes as Bryn began to apply make up. I groaned on the inside. The rest of them smiled as I said that they were all bridesmaid.

There a knock on the door, and we all jumped. We were sitting in an small room, just away from the main part of the Church. Calla opened it, and it revealed Mason and Neville. They both came in a smiled at me, shaking their heads.

"You do a good job at freaking boys out. I've never seen Ren this jittery." Neville said, kissing my cheek.

"He keeps freaking because he doesn't see you. I keep trying to assure him that you're fine, but he finally sent us." Mason said, leaning against the door.

"Well, she's fine. So tell him she's going to bail if he doesn't chill out." Flame said, rolling her eyes.

"I will not! Do not say that!" I growled as Bryn finished putting make up on my face.

"Just kidding, Em." Flame smiled at me.

There was another knock on the door, and Mason opened it. Stephen stepped in, his eyes darting around to all of us. He smiled at Calla, and then his eyes landed on me.

"You are a spitting image of Makenna." He said, tilting his head, "Anyways, it's time. Anika sent me to tell you. Ren's going out there now." Mason and Neville went wide eyed then darted from the room, running to get into their positions.

"Did you guys get the bands?" Calla asked, looking up at her father.

"Yes. Shay has them, he is Ren's spur of the moment best man. Who's yours Embry?" He smiled at me, and I tilted my head. I hadn't thought about it.

"Calla." I said, and smiled when she looked puzzled.

"Really?" I nodded at her when I stood up.

"Girls, I'm as nervous as I'm ever going to get. So, we got to get this done before I faint and die. Again." I said, casting them smiles when they snorted.

Calla led the line of girls out of the room. This is how it went: Calla, Flame, Blaise, Cosette, Bryn, and then Sabine. Stephen stayed back with me, and he watched the girls walk out with interest.

"I always used to think that it would be Calla walking out to him. But it's you." Was that a hint of anger in his voice?

"So did everyone else. I can't say I'm not happy they didn't." I said, looking up at him.

"Embry, what's your honest opinion on Shay?" Stephen sighed, looking out of the door. That question caught me off guard, but I answered.

"Shay is a very good person. He's helped me through a lot of stuff, and I know he's been there for Calla through everything that's happened. When she had no one else, he was there. He loves her, and she loves him. He would never let anything hurt those he cares about, and he always knows how to calm people down. Even if he is the one that pissed them off." I said, smiling at him.

"That's good to know. Oh, there's the music. Let's go." He said, holding out his arm. I picked up my bouquet and took his arm. My heart sped up as he led me out of the small room. I swear he could hear it. The organ music could be heard anywhere, and tried taking deep breaths they wouldn't come.

"I've always hated this creepy ass music." I whispered, as we got close to the door.

"Just let me lead you. You need to relax your shoulders a little bit, and at least just try to breathe normally." Stephen whispered, just as we stood in the doorway. There he was. Standing there looking about as nervous as I did. As soon as he saw me, all the nervousness erased from his face and he looked relaxed. Seeing him, I felt like I could breathe once again. The boys were lined up on his side, the girls were lined up on my side. Everyone stood as we entered. Adne was smiling, tears in her eyes. Connor looked stiff, as if he was trying really hard not to pull one of his lame jokes. Ethan smiled at me, and then his eyes drifted off to Sabine. Anika had tears in her eyes, Sarah and Tristan were standing next to her. Sarah eyes widened at me, and Tristan slipped his arm around her waist.

Stephen released me as we got to the altar, he went to his seat in the front row. I handed my boquet to Calla, who took it with a small smile. Ren looked at me as I turned to him. I tilted my head, a smile on my lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered, as we both turned to face the Priest. He smiled between us, and looked out at the people in the chairs behind us.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." His eyes surveyed, and I stopped myself from turning around to glare at everyone. They were all silent though. The Priest's gaze went to Ren and I.

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful." Complete silence through out the Church.

"Renier, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" The Priest's gaze went to Ren, who straightened even more.

"I will." He replied, glancing at me then at the Priest. I felt joy and excitement go through me. This was really going to happen.

"Embry, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" I felt all eyes go to me.

"I will." I said softly, keeping my eyes on the Priest.

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?" The Priest looked at the people in the room. Tyson cleared his throat and stepped forward, grabbing my right hand.

"I am." Tyson said, sending my hand over to the Priest's. The Priest took it, and took Ren's right hand, and put mine in Ren's.

"Repeat after me." He said, speaking directly to Ren. So Ren did, as he looked at me.

"I Renier take thee Embry to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Ren released my hand, I took his right hand in mine.

"Repeat after me." The Priest said, I took a deep breath.

"I Embry take thee Renier to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth." I looked at him, and I smiled. We dropped our hands.

I truly couldn't believe this got to happen. I truly believed that I'd be dead, and that this wouldn't happen. I thought that I would never ever be able to be standing here next Ren getting married. I just thought it would be to good to be true. I actually thought that my wolf would choose to stay a wolf, since that would make the most sense right? I can't even explain how I felt at the moment, I was beyond happy.

"The rings?" The Priest asked, and I looked at Shay. He smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out two gold bands, one was thicker and bigger than the other. He handed the rings to the Priest. The Priest handed the smaller one to Ren.

"With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." Ren said softly as he slid the ring onto my ring finger. He slid it until it hit the other ring. I took the other one from The Priest.

"With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." I said, sliding the ring onto his ring finger. I could hear a few sniffles coming from around us, but I couldn't look away from Ren.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the Bride." Ren's hands slid around my waist and he pulled me close to him. When his lips met mine, my arms went around his neck. Clapping and cheers came from around us. He pulled away but didn't go far, his eyes bore into mine.

"You know, I was kind of expecting you to leave me at the altar." He said, as we turned to face everyone else.

"Why, Mr. Laroche, why would you ever think that?" I grinned, tilting my head.

"Well, I seem to have issues with women leaving me at the altar." Ren said, his eyes flicking over Calla.

"What can I possibly do to make you think that I'd never ever leave you?" I asked, batting my eye lashes innocently.

"Well, Mrs. Laroche, you have forever to make it up to me. We can start later." A blush spread across my cheeks as his voice dropped at the last part. But him calling me Mrs. Laroche just excited me in many ways. I was no longer Embry Pultina. I was Embry Laroche, just like I'd wanted to be.

Ren and I moved down the aisle, following Anika's lead. His fingers were laced through mine and I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes. I had a future. I had something to look forward too, and now I did get to have children, and grand children. Things were going to work out now, just as I thought they weren't going to be able to.

I had a life that I could look forward too. The only life I wanted. A life with Ren at my side.


	32. Epilogue

Well, this is it. The end of Ren and Em's story. OH NO. I'm going to cry.

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

_Author_

_"I had the best time of my life fighting dragons with you."_

-Taylor Swift

It was a pleasently warm day today, Vail had been really warm lately. Sunlight filled the kitchen of the house with bright sunlight, and Embry mentally groaned into the phone. They'd put her on hold, _again_. How many times had she hung up and called back because they kept putting her on hold? She seriously thought about throwing it through the wall again, but thought against it. Since Ren wouldn't be very happy about having to fix the wall again. You would think they would know not to put her on hold. To distract herself, Embry began to fiddle with the rings on her finger.

"Ah, Mrs. Laroche! I'm so sorry! It was a new nurse, she didn't know to come get me directly." He had a bit of fear in his voice, and Embry rolled her eyes. She wasn't even there and he was scared.

"It's fine, Doctor. I just wanted to know if you got the test results? I've been waiting for a week now. That's unusually long." Embry said, tilting her head. She looked out the window, a smile on her lips at what she saw.

"Oh, yes! I got them! I was going to call you this afternoon. You may want to sit down, Ma'am..." Embry frowned and sat down in a chair, letting out an annoyed sigh.

Ren was sitting in the soft grass outside, he didn't notice when Embry came outside. There was little girl scampering around on her chubby legs. A smile was plastered on her face. She would put flowers in his hair every time she thought he wasn't looking. She was giggle and jump away when he tried to grab her. She'd been a daddy's girl since the day she was born. She had Ren's amazing eyes, and her hair was dark and curly. It bounced as she ran around, laughing that adorable child laugh. She turned four just yesterday. Her name was Corinne, but Ren had insisted on calling her Ree. She screeched and laughed as Ren grabbed her and started tickling her.

Away from them, two small wolves were wrestling. One was a dark grey, and the other was speckled grey, white, and black. They shifted back to their human forms when they saw Embry sit in one of the chairs, her cheek resting on her hand. Jace, the oldest, was six. He'd been born two days before Embry's eighteenth birthday. He had Embry's bright green eyes, and her shade of hair. But his facial features were becoming Ren's. Jarrett, the middle child, was five. He was the most rebellious of them all, and the one that pulled all the dangerous stunts. Embry couldn't even remember a time when Jarrett was doing something a regular seven year old would. He had Ren's eyes as well, but his face had more of Embry's features.

"Mom!" Jace yelled, running at her. When he reached her, he held out his arms. She laughed and gave him a hug, kissing his cheek. Jarrett didn't hold out his arms, but he didn't deny the hug his mother offered him.

"When is everyone coming over?" Jarrett asked, rubbing his cheek where Embry had kissed him as well.

"Very soon. But I need to talk to your dad. Jace, can you keep an eye on Ree for a moment? You too, Jarrett." Embry said, smiling at the boys.

"Sure thing, Mom!" Jace took off running toward Ren and Ree. "Dad! Mom needs to talk to you! She told Jarrett and I to watch Ree." Jace said, Jarrett behind him. Ren nodded, standing up, and looked at Embry. Then he left the boys as they put flowers in Ree's curls. When Ren sat next to Embry, he brushed the flowers out of his hair.

"I like that look." Embry said, smiling at him.

"Sure you do. So what's up? Did something happen? You look pale." Ren said, lacing his fingers through Embry's. His eyes kept flickering over to the children though.

"I just got off of the phone with the Doctor." Embry said, leaning back in the chair rubbing her eyes.

"Really? What'd he say?" Ren frowned, genuine worry on his face.

"Ren, I'm pregnant again." Embry breathed, and Ren jerked back, his eyes going wide.

"But they said that the chances of you getting pregnant after Ree were slim to nothing." Ren had that deep in thought look on his face, he was as confused as Embry.

You see, Embry's first two pregnancies had gone very well, both children had been born healthy. But Embry's pregnancy with Ree had been a hard one, and they'd almost lost Ree when she was born. She'd been born early, very early. They said it was a miracle she lived. But something had happend with Embry, and they said she would most likely never be able to have another child. Embry thought it bothered Ren more than it bothered her, which was a whole lot. If it did bother him, he kept it to himself.

"That's what I thought too. The Doctor said that we're just a family that's blessed. I asked him if there was any way he was mistaken but he said that he'd run the test through multiple times. He said that he'd set up an appoitment so we can see how far along I am. He also said I should take it easy, and not stress myself and stay off of my feet as much a possible." Embry looked angry at that one, but Ren just smiled.

"Embry, you don't need to go on Patrols that much. Flame or Blaise would be happy to fill it. Or I could. You just need to relax." Ren looked like he was in a dream world.

"Ren?" Embry had a smile spreading across her face.

"Yes, love?" Ren said, raising an eye brow at her smile.

"We're having another baby." She said, and they both started laughing. Ren stood up, pulling Embry to her feet. He pulled her into her arms and kissed her, and Embry almost melted in his arms like she always did when he kissed her.

"You guys are going to scar your kids." Embry pulled away from Ren and grinned at Calla. Who was standing in the doorway.

"Cal!" Embry said, hugging her. "You came!"

"Well, it's not everyday that someone turns four. Have I missed any birthdays? Plus, it gives me a reason to see just walk into your house." Calla said, coming outside, Shay came behind her. He smiled and hugged Embry, then shook hands with Ren after Calla hugged him.

"Where's Angi and Trent?" Embry asked, and she was then bombarded by two kids. The girl had Shay's brown hair, but Calla's golden eyes. After she hugged Embry and Ren she ran over to where the boys were still sitting with Ree. Angi and Jarrett started throwing flowers at each other. Trent went over to Jace, tackling him. They starting wrestling.

"Found them. Bryn and Ansel should be here any second. Mason and Neville left before we did. No idea where they went, they said they'd be here though. Sabine...well, I actually haven't heard from Sabine since she said she was leaving." Calla said, frowning. Shay wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So, what was that make out fest about? Trying to blind your kids?" Shay asked, grinning.

"No! It-" Ren cut Embry off.

"She's pregnant again." Embry sent a glare up at Ren, who just smiled at her. Calla's eyes widened.

"Really?" Embry nodded.

"Congrats! That's amazing." Calla said, hugging her again.

"The party is here!" Arson said, coming into the backyard, Blaise at his side. Jesse, their son, shot forward without saying hello to anyone else. He went directly to the group of kids gathering. Tyson and Cosette pushed past them, Tyson was rolling his eyes.

"Dude, you are not the party." Tyson said, and looked at Embry.

"Oh, hey sis. Didn't see you there. You're so short." Embry looked like she wanted to smack him.

"Let's get the party started!" Flame said, as her and Cassie came out of the house, "I put all the gifts in a nice little pile so Em wouldn't have an OCD attack later. You're welcome Ren."

"Move, Cassie!" Bryn said, pushing her way through all the people, pulling Ansel with her. Mason and Neville were behind them.

"How are you all getting into the house?" Embry asked, frowning.

"You always leave the door unlocked." Flame said, rolling her eyes.

Ansel and Bryn's daughter, Trina, danced through all of us as she ran to go join all the other children. Tyson and Cosette's son followed her, running on his chubby legs. Ree and him started to pick flowers.

"Well, at least the kids are happy. Come on, I set up everything out here earlier." Embry said, pointing to a section of the giant back yard that had party stuff set up every where. Everyone cheered and headed over to it. Calla stayed back with Embry as they slowly went over to it.

"How are you liking life?" Embry asked, wrapping an arm around Calla's shoulders. Calla's arm went around Embry's waist.

"Oh, I'm loving it. Couldn't be better. You?" She sent a smile at Embry.

"Oh, life is amazing." Embry said, taking a deep breath.


End file.
